Battle Scars (Not Original)
by GleeLover222
Summary: Brittany has been in the military for 5 years. She makes her return back home after being in a coma for about 4 months after a dangerous mission that went wrong in Afghanistan. When she returns home Brittany finds out that a lot has changed. This Book Is Not Made By Me I Just Really Like This Book!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Glee, Or The Characters Also I Don't Own The Story I Got It From The Website But I Really Like It So I Wanted To Share It With You Guys Since It Hasn't Been Updated Or Anything Since 2014 So Enjoy!**

Brittany has been in the military for 5 years. She makes her return back home after being in a coma for about 4 months after a dangerous mission that went wrong in Afghanistan. When she returns home Brittany finds out that a lot has changed. G!p Brittany.

4 months later

Beep Beep Beep. The heart monitor scanning's keep moving and moving. Brittany S. Pierce is now 24 years old has served 5 years in the military. She is currently laying in her hospital bed with a tube in her mouth, a blood pressure monitor on her finger, and an IV in her hand. Beside her is her best male Friend Alan Muhammad. He's one of Brittany's best friends. He's only a year and a half older than her. Alan is holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. Brittany eyes opens slowly. She feels someone's hand in hers and she instantly knows its Alan's hand. She turns her head over to look at him. She squeezes his hand.

"Britt?" Alan looks at her.

"I…" Brittany voice scratches.

"Don't say anything. I'll go get the nurse." Alan goes to get the nurse. Brittany is a bit dizzy. She hears the door open and sees the nurse walking up to her.

"Hey Brittany." Nurse Bush Said. Brittany just lays there looking at her with her chest going up and down as she breathes.

"You okay Brittany?" Alan asks. Brittany stares at him for a second, but nods the best way she can.

"Brittany blink if anything hurts." The brunette told her. Brittany blinks.

"What hurts?" She asks. Brittany lifts up her hand and places it on her leg, her penis, her shoulder, and last but not least her head. "Okay Brittany. You were in a terrible accident. You've got hurt really bad in that accident." Brittany closes her eyes and falls back asleep. She's really tired. Alan and Nurse Bush are watching her sleep.

"She's really tired." Alan says.

"Yeah the medicine we got her on makes her drowsy."

"How's her vitals?"

"Well everything is going smoothly. I'm glad she woke up though. Now we can finally do the rest of the tests."

"Look she's my best friend. I just want you guys to do all that you can for her."

"You have nothing to worry about. Brittany's in great hands and she's real lucky to survive something like this."

"What else did you guys have to do?" Alan worries.

"Brittany had to get surgery. Her leg was deeply cut open, her shoulder had glass though it, her penis was cut from the tip all the way up to her belly button. It was bleeding real badly. It looked more like a knife cut. She had to hit her head real hard in order for it to have been cut open that badly."

"Dammit." Alan has a pool of tears clouding his eyes.

"Hey it's not your fault." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like it is."

"Look she's alive. That's all that matters. Now I'm going to get her medication and crutches. Brittany is going to be on them for a while."

"What about her shoulder?"

"Oh yeah her I'm going to wrap her shoulder up as well."

"Thanks for everything."

"Sure." Nurse Bush walks out. Alan looks at his best friend with sympathy. He just looks at the state that she's in. This is his fault. He should have been in the same Humvee with Brittany. Alan just sits there and cries. Brittany hears him crying. She reaches over slowly and grabs his hand. He looks at her.

"B?"

"Why are you crying?" Brittany rasped out as she takes the tube out of her mouth.

"You're in here and not me."

"It's not your fault. It's Rogers. He betrayed us." Brittany says in disgust.

"Fuck Roger." Alan Hisses.

"Everything hurts." Brittany is in pain.

"I know B. I'm sorry." He grabs the water beside her and sticks the straw into her mouth slowly.

"I don't even remember my penis getting cut." She says after drinking her water.

"You were captured Britt. It took us two days to find you before this happened. You were bleeding everywhere. We managed to get you treated in time. We still got to check if could have kids or not."

"Damn. Just my luck." She jokes.

"Hey you can still please the ladies." He smirks.

"I know. It's going to feel weird having a fucking scar on your dick." She tells him.

"I'm sorry B. Roger separated us for a reason. He was jealous on how you were taking over. He wanted you do die."

"If I see him I'll kill him my fucking self."

"B I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"So we're going back to Los Angeles B."

"Hell no Alan. No fucking way mate."

"B I know it's hard, but we have to see everyone." He holds her hand.

"Who Alan? Santana?" Brittany questions.

"Britt you have to face her one way or another. She's the love of your life mate." He tells her truthfully.

"She was the love of my life. All of sudden she tells me in a letter that can't be with me anymore."

"Don't you want to know why she wrote that? Maybe she had a good reason."

"No I don't. Why couldn't she fucking talk to me?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"B come on now. Talk to her." Alan wants her to be happy.

"Fine we can go back, but if she talks shit to me it's on."

"Deal."

"When am I getting out of this place?"

"That's up to the nurse."

"Great." Brittany sarcastically says.

"You need to heal". Nurse Bush walks in and smiles. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi."

"So I ran some tests and you are healing. I will prescribe you with pain killers and crutches. You will be in your cast for about a month or 2. Luckily your penis is fine. You can still have kids."

"Thank you. When can I leave?"

"Now if you want. Just sign these papers for your discharge and you're free to go. Alan will take you her to the airport and you will be home in no time."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Be safe Brittany and Alan."

"We will. Thanks doc." Alan says.

"Welcome. See you guys." Nurse Bush walks out.

Alan helps Brittany out of bed and puts her into the wheelchair. He grabs her crutches and head out of the room. Everyone is in the hallway clapping for the two soldiers. A little girl about 4 years old runs up to hug Brittany. Brittany hugs the little girl back. The little girl gives Brittany some flowers and signs her cast.

"Thank you Britty for being a hero." The little girl said.

"You're welcome. What's your name baby?"

"Addison Smith."

"Well Addison it was my pleasure."

"I love you Britty."

"I love you too honey."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too honey."

"Bye Britty. Be safe. You too Alan."

"We will sweetheart." Alan kisses the girls head along with Brittany.

"See you guys." Brittany says.

"Bye Britty." Addison kisses her cheek and watches Brittany leave.

In LA

Santana Lopez is now 24 years old. Santana is now a multi-platinum recording artist. Santana has won 6 Grammy's, 8 billboard, 5 MTV awards, 3 American music awards. Santana is also an actress. She acts from time to time when she can. Santana is living the good life. She has a 5 year old son. She and Brittany were having problems with their relationship when she was pregnant. Her son Tristian Isaac Lopez Pierce is sitting in her trailer with her coloring in his Transformers book.

"Mami I hungry."

"What do you want Mijo?"

"Pizza and fries."

"Okay baby." Santana orders a pizza and fries for them.

"Where's Auntie Rachie?"

"At work baby."

"Aww I wanna see her."

"I know you do baby."

"Where's Dani?"

"Oh she's on her way."

"I like Dani."

"I'm glad you do baby." Santana new Dani from high school. She, Dani, and Brittany went to school together. Dani came to McKinley her junior year. Brittany and Santana were already dating. Santana and Brittany broke up when they were about to go to college. Santana thinks about the day Brittany left. Santana's trailer opens revealing Rachel.

"Auntie Rachie!" Tristan runs up to her.

"Hi buddy." Rachel is holding him.

"Hey Rachel." Santana perks up.

"Hi San. So what's going on?"

"Oh I'm writing more songs write now."

"So who are you going to feature?"

"Maybe Drake or Eminem."

"Love them both."

"So buddy you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"His stuff is in my car."

"Okay I'll go get it." Rachel leaves the trailer.

"Baby you okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The pizza finally came and they both ate. Rachel took Tristian to the fair. Santana went home to her wife Dani and watch a movie with her.

At LAX

Brittany and Alan gets off of the plane. Alan pushes her in her wheelchair.

"So where to Brittany?"

"Let's go to Starbucks. I need a Frappe."

"Awesome." Alan drives to Starbucks. Brittany is looking out the window as they pass by the places they would hangout at. She sees the place where she first asked Santana to be her girlfriend. Brittany looks sad as she thinks about those old times. Alan pulls up and helps Brittany out. Brittany hops into the place on her crutches. They both order.

"So how does it feel to be back home?" Alan asks.

"Weird as fuck. I can't believe I'm home now." She says.

"I know it's weird B. We had to come back here." He tells her truthfully.

"Yeah I know."

"B you okay?"

"Hopefully. I mean I'm only in pain, but my heart still hurts from 5 years ago."

"We'll work it out. Let's just enjoy today."

"Alright." She drinks her frappe.

"Brittany?" Brittany turns around to see who called her. Her eyes widen. "Oh shit." Brittany thought.

"Quinn?"


	2. Finally Here

"Brittany?"

"Quinn?"

Brittany stands up along with Alan so they can look at the blonde.

"Brittany." Quinn hugs her.

"Hi Q." Brittany hugs back with one hand so she could keep her balance on her crutches.

"Brittany." Quinn repeats with a shaky breath.

"Don't cry Q. Come on." Brittany holds her tighter.

"You're home." Quinn sniffs as she pulls back.

"Yeah I'm home."

"Hey Al." Quinn hugs him as well.

"Hi Q."

"I can't believe this. You guys are finally home."

"Yeah Q we are." Brittany half smiles.

"Britt I know you hate being here in LA right now."

"I do Q. It brings back bad memories that I will have to fucking live with." Brittany tells her.

"Look come over my house. We can talk." Quinn goes to open the door for Britt.

XxXx

"So how was it?" Quinn asks.

"Bullshit. I got hurt real bad Q." Brittany lays her head on a pillow.

"Hurt?! What are kind of hurt are we talking about?" She questions.

"Like scars all over my body type of thing. My shoulder is wrapped up because of the bruises I have and my penis has a scar on it."

"Hold up. A scar? Britt how did you even get a scar on your penis? How is that possible?" Quinn is confused.

"I really don't remember Q and I don't want too. As long as I can still have kids, I don't care."

"I'm sorry B. I really am."

"It's cool Q."

"Do you want to know about her?"

"Santana you mean? No I don't."

"Britt go see her like for real. I think you guys need to work things out."

"Quinn I've been gone for 5 years. She's doesn't want to see me at all."

"How do you know?" Quinn challenges.

"You're right I don't know."

"Go see her B. I'll text you the info."

"Okay fine. So how are you?"

"Awesome."

"That's great Q."

"Puck and I are working out our relationship."

"That's good. You guys look good."

"Thank you B."

"Welcome."

"Why did they release you so early? You're hurt real bad B.

"Well my vitals were fine and shit. I'm healing day by day and I'm happy about it. I mean its all good Q.

"Good. I missed you B."

"I missed you too." Quinn smiles.

"Where's Alan?"

"Oh he went shopping."

"Britt if you see Santana make sure you actually talk to her.

"I know Quinn. I hate to say this, but I do kinda miss her y'know?" Brittany says sadly.

"True love prevails B. Always." Quinn says truthfully.

"Thanks for that."

"Welcome. So why did you leave?"

"Long story."

"I've got enough time honey. Trust me."

"It's a sad story Q."

"B I want to hear it."

"Finally here Q."

"Huh?"

"I'm finally here. Like I'm finally home. No more killing or drills. No more nothing. I feel like I finally got the bad things out of the way." Brittany tells her friend.

"Then tell me everything B." Brittany sits beside her.

"Okay."

Brittany starts to tell Quinn everything about the journey. Quinn is sitting there with tears in her eyes because Brittany and Alan had to go through hell to get back home. Quinn was holding Brittany's hand the whole timed she talked. Quinn felt bad about letting all of this get out of hand. Quinn took Brittany home shortly after they talked for hours.

XxXx

"Mami can we go see Aunty Q?"

"I'll have to call her baby."

"Mami?"

"Yes baby."

"Do I have a daddy?"

Santana is shocked about her son's question. Santana will have to explain that Brittany left them both 5 years ago. Santana is still upset about how everything turned out. She turns to her son and smiles.

"You don't have a daddy. You have another mama baby."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know honey."

"Does she know about me?" He asks with his big blue eyes.

"No. She doesn't know baby."

"But why?" His bottom lip starts to tremble just like Brittany's when she cries.

"Baby don't cry. It's okay. Dani takes care of you right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about it. I love you baby."

"I love you too Mami. Lots." Tristian hugs her.

"Wanna go see Uncle Puck at work?"

"Yay I love him."

"Me too baby." Santana heads out of her house.

XxXx

Puck is working on a car in his garage with his best friend Finn. Puck has the most popular garage in LA. Puck is working his ass off for Quinn because he has a second chance to be a father. That's right. Quinn is 4 months pregnant. He's also working because of Santana. Even though Santana is rich he still wants to make sure that his sister is still set. Puck know all about Brittany and Santana's break-up. He was going to kill Brittany if he ever see her again.

"Puck!" Santana yells.

"Hi baby sis." He hugs her.

"Hi uncle Pucky."

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"Can I hang out with you today?"

"I don't know." Puck taps his chin to pretend to think.

"Pwease uncle? I'll be a big boy."

"Alright little man."

"Yes! Mami he said I could stay." Hey bouncing up and down.

"That's good baby. Go say hi to Finn."

"Okay." He runs to Finn who picks him up.

"So how are you baby sis?"

"Good. Your garage is packed today." She looks around.

"Yeah. It's making me money to be honest. How's everything?"

"Good. I'm going to see Quinn today."

"She hasn't called has she?"

"Who? Brittany?"

"Yes her."

"No Puck. I haven't heard from her in 5 years."

"If I see her she's dead." Puck cracks his knuckles.

"Puck it's okay. Don't hurt her." Santana grabs his hands.

"Fine." He kisses her cheek.

"Take care of him for me."

"I will. Tell Quinn I said hi."

"I will." She leaves the shop.

XxXx

Brittany is sleeping on her couch. She hears the door open and wakes up instantly.

"Sorry B." Alan has groceries in his hands.

"No worries."

"You sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

"How was your talk with Quinn?"

"Good."

"So when are you going to see Santana?" Alan asks setting the groceries on the table.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired as fuck."

"Yeah I know you are. That accident took a lot on you. I'm surprised they actually let you go."

"I was ready to be in my own home. I hate hospitals." Brittany admits.

"I do too. Seeing you in there made me feel sick."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm in my own fucking home. I'm starting to feel better, but the pain is still here."

"How's your penis?"

"It's healing slowly. That's what hurts the most. Don't worry Big B will be up and fucking in no time." Brittany jokes.

"You're a fool B. So you want past for dinner?" Alan laughs.

"Yes please. I'm starving."

"Alright well I'll get started on dinner then." Alan starts to cook.

XxXx

The next day Brittany at the park feeling the breeze from the wind and it feels good. She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. Her blue eyes are watching everyone play and talk. She smiles at these twin girls who are dancing to Ariana Grande's Problem. Brittany just giggles. Brittany smiles fade when she gets hit with a ball. She looks to see who hit her with it. She turns to see a little boy with jet black hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

"Sorry army lady."

"That's okay buddy."

"What's your name?"

"Brittany. You?"

"Tristan. You're pretty." He smiles.

"You're handsome. Who are you here with?" Brittany ruffles his hair.

"My mami."

"Oh where is she?"

"She's coming right now."

"Tristian baby I told you not to run off honey."

Brittany eyes widen at the voice she turns away as she recognizes that voice from anywhere. "Oh fuck." Brittany thinks.

"But mami…" He starts off.

"No buts T. I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's cool San." Brittany turns around to look at Santana the best way she can while on her crutches.

"Brittany?" Santana's eyes widen.

"Hi San?" Brittany says.


	3. Drama Pt. 1

"Brittany?" Santana's eyes widen.

"Hi San." Brittany looks at her ex.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm back home now. I was in the hospital in South Carolina."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Fancy seeing you again San." Brittany smiles.

"I can't believe you're home."

"Same here." Brittany agrees.

"Britt I thought you were dead."

"Yeah I thought that also."

"Where's Alan?"

"He's in the gun shop." Brittany says.

"Mami can Britty play?" Tristian asks.

"Honey I don't think she can. Look at her leg." Santana points out.

"Oh. Britty when you feel better can you play with me?" He asks with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah buddy. I will." She smiles at him.

"Yay! Mami did you hear that?"

"Yeah baby I did. Honey go play on the playground for a minute. I need to talk to Brittany."

"Okay." He runs over to the playground.

"He's cute S…." Brittany was cut off with a slap to the face.

"Don't. You. Dare." Santana says.

"Why did you fucking slap me?" Britany rubs her jaw.

"Why do you think? You left for 5 fucking years without contacting me. I thought you were dead some fucking where. By the looks of your outfit, I can tell exactly where you went." Santana growls.

"No reason to slap me San. We need to talk San."

"We are and this is all of the talking that we're going to do."

"No. I missed you San, I really did. I'm angry at you."

"Angry at me? For what?"

"A letter you wrote me. Maybe I should have slapped you, but I always told myself that I would never lay a hand on you."

"What letter Britt?" Santana is confused.

"Fuck it. Don't worry about it. I have to go." Brittany is about to leave until she hears a voice.

"Hey baby I got the ice cream." Dani says walking up to them.

"Thanks babe." Santana takes her ice cream.

"Babe?" Brittany questions.

"Brittany?" Dani is shocked.

"Dani."

"What are you doing here?" Dani asks.

"Uh I fucking live here."

"Sorry. It's weird seeing you after 5 years."

"I could say the same."

"So uh how does it feel to be back?" Dani asks.

"Good. Amazing actually. I thought I was going to hate coming home."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Baby ready to go?" Dani wraps her arm around Santana's waist.

"Yeah." Santana places her hand on Dani's showing off her wedding ring. Brittany notices it and gets angry.

"So you two got married huh?" Brittany growls.

"Yeah we did. I wasn't going to be single forever Britt." Santana walks away to go get her son.

"Nice going Brittany. Now I see why she hates you." Dani smirks.

"I see you're still the same fucking asshole who was always jealous of us. She might hate me now, but wait until I get better Dani, she's going to be mine again."

"Brittany we've been married for 4 out of the 5 years."

"Yeah. Figures you would go after Santana."

"You lost Brittany and I won." Dani states.

"Yeah for now, even though we've been apart, our love will always be stronger than what you guys have now." Brittany turns around hopping away going to the gun shop.

Dani stands there with an angry face. She's fucking pissed off that Brittany is back in town and trying to get Santana back. Dani wipes the angry look off of her face when Santana starts walking back.

XxXx

Santana is back in her house along with Dani and her son. Tristian went into his room to play with his trucks. Santana is in the kitchen getting something to drink. Dani walks in and sits down at the table.

"Dani you okay?" Santana asks.

"No. Why is she back Santana?"

"Dani I can't control her coming back here."

"She wants you back. You should have heard her talk about her sexual innuendo against you.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"She said she just here to make you feel her inside you again. She said all you love is sex from her. She was talking about how our love is not real because I can't satisfy you." Dani lies.

"Dani are you sure about that? Brittany has never said that."

"Santana, Brittany didn't even want to come home. Maybe it was because of your break-up." Dani states.

"Well our break-up was ugly. She didn't even know I was pregnant."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Well I'll talk to her later. I have to go on set baby." Santana kisses her quickly.

"Okay have fun."

"I will. Tristan let's go baby!" She yells up the stairs.

Tristan runs downstairs and leaves with Santana. Dani waits until she hears the car leave the house to make a call.

"Hey we have a problem." Dani tells that person.

XxXx

Brittany is at home watching TV. She hears a knock, she sighs as she gets up to open the door. She's shocked about who's standing at her doorway. Her anger rises.

"Hello Brittany."

"Puck? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Did Santana send you here?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I know you weren't too fond of me and Santana in high school. So why the fuck are you at my doorstep?"

"Fine I followed you."

"I knew you did. I saw you earlier today Puck. I'm not dumb. I was in the Military for 5 years. I know who's following me and who's not."

"Look I came to tell you need to leave Brittany. I would do it soon."

"Or what Puck?! Brittany yells.

"I would make your life a living hell."

"I wish you would touch her mate." Alan says as he walks up to them.

"Alan you're here too?" Puck questions.

"Yeah I am. Did you actually think Brittany was coming back home alone? I'm always going to be here for her Puck. Now you really should step the fuck off, or I'll make you. Trust me mate you wouldn't want that." Alan spits.

"You stay away from my sister Brittany and my nephew."

"Oh I already saw them today. Tristan is cute. Too bad he has you as an uncle." Brittany growls.

Puck was about to swing at her, but she blocks it upper cutting him in the face, busting his lip open. Puck falls to the ground with blood leaking out of his mouth. He spits on the ground and stands up to look at Brittany.

"Till next time Pierce." Puck walks away.

"You okay?" Alan helps her back into the house and closes the door and locks it.

"Yeah. I saw Dani today too. Santana married her."

"Huh? Why would she marry that bitch? Dani is crazy."

"Thank you. Quinn is the only person happy to see me."

"Brittany why would Puck follow you?"

"Dani maybe or he just wanted to because of what happened between me and Santana."

"I'll set up camera and stuff. Just in case."

"Okay. I'm going to my room." Brittany hops into her room and lays down on her bed and closes her eyes.

XxXx

Puck knocks on Quinn's door. She opens it and lets him in. She sees his face.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"Nothing." He pours himself a drink and chugs in down.

"What did you say to make Brittany hit you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Puck I know Brittany. I know you said or did something.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Puck you always start shit with her. Even when she made your sister happy, you always started shit with her. Leave her alone Puck and I mean it."

"Quinn my sister cries for weeks because of what happened."

"You think I don't know that? I'm her best friend Puck. You act like she can't take care of herself. Santana is a grown ass woman Puck, let me make her own decisions."

"Not with Pierce and Alan back here." He growls.

"You know how Alan is about Brittany. You fuck with her, you fuck with him. They've been friends ever since they were basically in diapers Puck. He's like a brother to her." Quinn states.

"Quinn does she know about Tristan?"

"No, but Santana better tell her before I do. I should have told her as soon as I saw her." Quinn says truthfully.

"No. She doesn't deserve to know."

"Puck she's my best friend. I don't like how you're talking about her. So if you cannot shut the fuck up about Brittany, you can leave." Quinn tells him.

"Fine. I'll stop."

"Good." Quinn sits on the couch.

"How's the baby?" He sits beside her.

"Good. I'm just tired now."

"Got to sleep Q."

"Yeah." She falls asleep.

XxXx

Rachel is over Santana's house talking to her.

"So you saw Brittany?" The short girl asks.

"Yeah."

"So, how was it?" Rachel questions.

"Weird. It was like seeing a ghost."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About Tristan. San that's her son." Rachel tells her.

"I know that Rach. I should have told her." She tells her friend.

"You better before Quinn. You know how she is."

"I know. I don't even have her number."

"Call Q."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"What me to take him tonight?"

"Yes. He wants to spend time with Finn."

Okay. I'll call you."

"Thanks Rach."

"Sure."

XxXx

Alan looks over at Brittany's sleeping figure. He finishes up the kitchen. Alan is doing everything that he can to take care of Brittany. He walks over to the couch and puts a blanket over her body. He sits on another couch right across from her. He looks at her and feels tears forming. He thought Brittany was gone. He could never forgive himself if she died. A knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts. He sees Brittany stir in her position, but she doesn't wake up. He gets up and open the door and his eyes widen.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alan growls


	4. Drama Pt. 2

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alan growls.

"I need to see Brittany."

"No Sam. There's no way you're seeing her.

"She's my sister Alan."

"No. She's mine. I've been taking care of Brittany all my life and you haven't done a goddamn thing for her. She's my sister now leave."

"I heard she got hurt. Our mom is really worried."

"Worried? Beside Santana, she's another reason why Brittany left. Lori doesn't give a damn about Brittany. She just wants her money like she always did." Alan says.

"Alan just let me see her please. I need too." Sam begs.

"That's up to her Sam. Goodnight." Alan walks in and closes the door and locks it.

"I'm not talking to him."

"Don't scare me like that." Alan has his hands on his chest.

"Sorry. Who does Sam think he is coming over here? How does he even know that we live here?"

"It was either Dani or Puck. Maybe even Sugar or Harmony. Who knows?"

"Alan I came back for a fresh start, not drama. Santana fucking slapped me and it hurt."

"I feel that same way."

"Sugar Motta Dani's ex-girlfriend and Harmony is Puck's ex. I love to see those bitches again."

"Dani is setting something up B. Why would Sam show up after all of these years?"

"Who knows? Dani is mind controlling Santana. I need to hurry up and heal before she tries some crazy shit."

"Yeah I agree."

"First we need to find out why my brother was here."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Damn."

"Brittany what do you want to do?"

"I really want to run away from this place, but I don't want my enemies to take control of that." She says.

"That's my Brittany right there. Never let your enemies win. That was our motto ever since we were little. We can't let Dani, Puck, or even your own family run you out of here B. It's not right." He tells her.

"I need to see Santana. We need to talk without all of the drama, but judging by the slap she gave I think that's going to be impossible."

"Leave it to me B."

XxXx

Santana is in her trailer going over line for this new action movie she has coming out. She hears a knock and opens the door. He eyes widen.

"Alan?"

"Hey San."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told them that I was an old friend."

"Is Britt with you?" She looks at him.

"No, she's at home resting. So she told me about that slap you gave her." He tells Santana.

"She deserved it Al. You wanted one too?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Take your best shot San. I'm not here to argue. I'm here to visit a friend who I have known for a very long time. Besides Brittany and Quinn, you're one of my best friends S."

"So let me guess Quinn saw you first?"

"Always. Quinn will find out anything before anyone else. She's a loyal friend San. She's had our back ever since we were kids. Remember she kick Jessie in the balls because he kept picking on you? I had to break his nose."

"Alan you will always be my best male friend. So please explain to me why Brittany left me. She left me alone. I was so fucking hurt and angry that it all happened."

"San. That's why you guys need to talk about this. No slapping nor yelling. You have a temper and you know that, but Britt almost lost her fucking life over there. What would you do if she did die San? Hmm?" Alan questions her.

"To be honest. I would die myself. We were together for so long and our love was so strong that if one of us got hurt so did the other." Santana tells him.

"Right. You and Brittany have always said that. Talk to her today."

"Okay I'll talk to her Al. You wanna have lunch with me? I missed you."

"Damn right I would. Let's go to this new place that Quinn told us about." Alan leaves with Santana.

XxXx

Brittany hops out of the bathroom. She goes into the living room and sees her front door cracked open. Brittany reaches behind her and pulls out her gun and points it towards the door. She hears footsteps and she is about to shoot until a certain blonde walks through the door. Quinn looks up and screams.

"Britt it's just me!" Quinn hides behind the front door on the otherside.

"Dammit Q! Don't scare me like that!" Brittany puts her gun away.

"Sorry B." She walks back in and closes the door.

"What are you doing here Q?"

"Oh Alan gave me a key just in case. I want to come and see you and make lunch."

"Okay that's cool. Your food is so fucking awesome anyway." Brittany sits down.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asks in concern.

"Okay. It's a lot to deal with. Almost being blown up into fucking pieces."

"Britt please don't think about that."

"How could I not Q? I mean all I do is hop around let my friends treat me like a damn baby! No one knows what it's like to be like this!" Brittany yells.

"Okay shut up! You're right we don't, but Britt I love you like my own sister. Now I might not know what it's like physically to be in the military, but I damn near could. Remember my Uncle Conner was in it. He came home just like you did B. I had to take care of him because his wife wouldn't do it and he felt the same way you did." Quinn tells her friend.

"You're right Q. I'm sorry for yelling it's just it hurts like hell."

"B I know it does. That's why I'm here. Alan is here. I don't trust nobody else besides him to take care of you. I trust Santana, but you two aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Yeah. Maybe I should go see her."

"Yes. I do agree."

"Sam came by last night."

"Excuse me? Why was he here?" Quinn instantly gets into her HBIC mode.

"He wanted to see me. Thank god Alan answered the door." Brittany sighs out.

"There's no way Sam is going to see you. I won't let that happened." Quinn states.

"Thank you Q. For being here for me."

"Always B."

XxXx

Santana walks into her house and closes the door. She walks into her living room and sees her mother.

"Hi mami."

"Hi Mija. Long day?"

"Yeah. I only shot just a little bit of scenes. We're going to be busy tomorrow."

"That's great honey. So where's my grandson?"

"Oh he's with Alan."

"Alan? Who's that?" Maribel frowns.

Santana takes a deep breath.

"Alan Muhammad."

"You left Tristan with him San?" She goes into panic mode.

"Mom he's one of my best friends. I trust him. Brittany needs to know about him. That's her son."

"Honey Brittany left you for 5 years alone."

"Mom I know, but everyone deserves a second chance. I'm going to go see her today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let me know. Love you."

"Love you too."

Maribel walks out of the house and gets into her car. She turns to a person sitting in her car.

"We need a plan." That person says.

"You should have told me Brittany was back."

"I thought the letter was enough not to bring her back."

"That letter was enough. Someone didn't try hard enough to kill her while she was over there."

"I know. I'll handle it."

"Good. Now you should go before she comes out here and make sure you take care of Alan. Maribel says.

"Okay I will." Dani gets out of the car and watching Santana's mom drive off.

XxXx

Brittany takes a cab over to Santana's house. She knocks on the door and waits. She hears the door open and she is met with her ex.

"Hi San."

"Hey."

"We need to talk."

"I know. Come on in." Santana steps aside to let her in.

"Nice house." Brittany complements.

"Thanks. You need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Quinn made lunch." Brittany sits on the couch.

"So how do we start this?"

"The letter Santana. You wrote me a letter."

"Britt I swear I have no idea about it. I hate writing letters B. I usually love talking face to face. What did it say?"

"San are you lying to me? Please don't play with my emotions."

"Britt I swear I have no idea. Why would I break up with you? I loved you so much Brittany." Santana says.

"I know. That letter San a lot of things. Hurtful things."

"I'm sorry Britt."

"I wrote you everyday San."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wrote you every single day for the past five years. You never responded to me."

"You wrote me? Brittany I didn't get anything of those letters you wrote me."

"So where's Tristan?"

"Oh he wanted to meet Alan. So he's with him."

"Awesome."

"Britt I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I was pregnant when we broke up. I was going to tell you, but you left me."

"You were what?" Brittany stands up on her crutches.

"Tristan is your son Britt." Santana has tears forming.

"He's my son? San why didn't you tell me about him? I would have stopped myself from leaving."

"Britt I thought you were done with me. You left me alone in the dark B."

"San that's my son. Our beautiful son." Brittany has tears falling down her face.

"Britt I'm sorry."

"Dani has been raising my boy. My boy!" Brittany anger flares about Dani spending time with her son.

"He asked me about having a dad, but I told him that he had another mom."

"How did he feel San?"

"Sad. His lip started to tremble just like your do when you're about to cry."

"Someone should have told me about my son. He's beautiful. I met my son at the park and I didn't even know about it." Brittany sighs.

"Brittany you can see him whenever you want. I thought you were dead for 5 years Britt. That's why I didn't do anything."

"I understand."

"You hate me?"

"No I don't. I hate Dani though and your ass brother."

"What did Puck do?"

Brittany explains to Santana about what happened when Puck showed up at her doorstep. Let's just say that Santana was angry that her brother would go against her wishes. Brittany and Santana also talked about the good time that they had when they were together. Brittany left a few hours later. Santana started to cook for dinner. Santana's mind what at a different place. She needs to know about those letters Brittany wrote her. Santana picks up her phone and calls someone she loves dearly to help her with this.

"Hey I need your help." Santana says.


	5. Getting Down To Business

Santana sets the phone down after talking to one of her friends. She lays on the couch and just thinks. She needs to know about these letters Brittany is talking about. She had no idea Brittany wrote her and she feels guilty that someone would read them or destroy them. Santana just lays there until she falls asleep.

XxXx

Brittany is in her kitchen cooking lunch while listening to Logic's new album Under Pressure. Brittany is nodding her head to the song she is currently listen too. Brittany loves rap especially real artists who songs that have meaning. Brittany continues to cook. Her front door opens and closes. She turns the music off.

"Hey Britt." Alan greets his best friend.

"Hi Al. You hungry?"

"Yeah. So how did it go with Santana?"

"She doesn't know about the letter I sent her. She also told me that Tristan was my son." Brittany smiles.

"What's got you so happy?" Alan already knows her answer.

"I have a son Al. A beautiful son. He's just perfect and I love him. I hate that Dani has been around my boy."

"Yeah me too. Santana let me hangout with him yesterday. I mean she told me about him. Is that okay if I spend time with him?"

"Alan you're like my big brother. Of course you can. I want you guys to bond. Why would you think that I wouldn't?

"I don't know B. I'm sorry." Alan starts to eat.

"It's cool. So where were you this morning?"

"Oh I was talking to one of our old friends. She's going to help us figure out why Roger betrayed us."

"Really?' Brittany takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah. She's got a little info for us."

"Cool. Look I'm going to go see Santana today. She's going to let me spend time with my boy."

"Excited?"

"Hell yes. I can't wait to tell him about me."

"Britt when you get better what are you going to do?"

"Open a dance studio. Before we went away that's all I did. I want to teach my son what I learned growing up here."

"That's a good idea B. Maybe we can look for a mortgaged place and see if it's for sale."

"Yeah good idea. Let's do that today." Brittany finishes her lunch.

"So uh how did it feel talking to Santana?" He asks.

"Weird as fuck. I still love Santana. I can't get over the fact that she married Dani."

"Does she know about the ring?" Alan raises an eyebrow.

"No. Maybe if I ask her out, I'll get chance to tell her." Brittany places their plates into the sink.

"Well hurry it up love. Oh come downtown. I'll text you the time." Alan stands up.

"Okay. Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to find a job somewhere."

"Good luck soldier." Brittany winks.

"You too soldier" Alan kisses her cheek.

"Make sure you text me."

"I will. I love you B."

"Love you too Al." Brittany hears the door close. She gets ready to go to the studio to see Santana her son.

XxXx

"Good job Santana. This album is going to be awesome." Her producer Nick says.

"Thanks Nick." She walks out of the booth.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Oh I was wondering if we could call a special guest."

"Okay. Who?"

"Logic. I love his style and lyrics. He can rap his ass off. I want to make a song about me growing up here in LA and the struggle I had to go through."

"Yeah that sounds good Santana. Are you going to rap?"

"Yeah maybe a little. I want to feature Nicki Minaj, G-Eazy, Snow tha product and Selena Gomez later."

"Wow San. We can do that." He nods his head in approval.

"Good deal. I want to do one more song today."

"Okay. Let's take a 35 minute brake." Nick stands up.

"Okay. Tristan baby?"

"I'm here mami. How did it go?"

"Great baby."

"Yay! I can't wait to hear it. Can I get on a track?"

"You have to ask Nick."

"Nick? Can I?" He pouts.

"Yeah sure little man. We'll do it tomorrow."

"Yes!" Tristan cheers.

"Well I gotta go call my wife." Nick walks out pulling out his phone.

"Honey let's go to the lobby. Someone is here to see you."

"Okay." He grabs her hand walking to the front. He sees Brittany sitting down reading a magazine.

"Brittany wants to hangout."

"Britty!" Tristan runs to her.

"Hey champ." Brittany picks him up, but slightly winces because of her shoulder. She ignores the pain she's feeling because it's all worth it for her son.

"Hi Britt." Santana greets.

"Hi San. You look mighty fine today." Brittany checks her out.

"Britt thank you, but you can't check me out." Santana says.

"Says who? That ring on your finger? That's not going to stop me San. If Dani has a problem with me checking you out, she can come and do something about it. Just to let you know her face will be broken." Brittany tells her as she holds her son.

"Britt don't hurt her. Thank you for the compliment."

"That's better. You're welcome." Brittany smiles.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Oh I'm taking him to Fun City. We can play a lot of games and stuff."

"Britt be careful going out there. Can you just take him Chuck E. Cheese?'

"San that place is for people who loves rats. Besides Tristan is way to cool for that. Aren't you?"

"Yeah mami. Pwease can we go to Fun city?"

"Tristan I don't know baby." Santana is unsure about it.

"Yeah mami pwease." Brittany pouts along with her son.

"Ugh! Fine, but you call me as soon as you guys get done." Santana crosses her arms pouting.

"Gets her everytime T." She high-fives him.

"Britt that's funny."

"Okay San. Look I promise I'll take care of him. I'm healing faster anyway."

"I see that you came without your crutches." Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can't have fun with them around. So I took a chance. My shoulder has to stay wrapped up and my cast on my arm has to stay on for a month or 2."

"Well feel Better B. I have to get back to recording. I love you Tristan."

"Love you too mami. Let's go have fun Britty."

"I'll call you San."

"Okay. Bye." She waves at them and walks back into the studio.

Little did they know someone was watching them. This person goes out to their car and follows Brittany to fun city.

XxXx

Alan is walks into a huge building. Alan loves Taekwondo. So he decides to be a teacher for it. He loves kids so he thought it would be a good idea. He walks up to a lady who had her back turned writing in a book.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Just one second." She continues to log in some names.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay how may I..., Alan?"

"Tina? What are you doing here?"

"Oh my god Alan." Tina has her hands over her mouth with tears forming.

"Tina, are you…Hmmph."

"Thank god." Tina cries while hugging him.

"Hi Tina." Alan hugs back.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too." He pulls a way.

"When did you get back?"

"Like a few weeks ago." Alan puts his hands into his pockets.

"Where's Brittany?"

"She's alive Tina. Don't worry. She was hurt real bad though."

"I'm just glad you two are back home safe. Thanks for the letters Al."

"Sure thing. Tina I need a job. You think you could help me?"

"Sure. We had a teacher who just got fired. So there's a spot open for you."

"Do you do the interviews?"

"Yeah. You got the job Al. I'm not going to let a friend go out like this." She winks at him.

"Thanks T. Look can I start tomorrow? I have some more business to take care of."

"Sure come by tomorrow around 9 a.m. classes starts at 10."

"Okay. Thanks T." He kisses her head and leaves.

XxXx

Brittany and Tristan had a blast at Fun city. Tristan has like 3 action figures and an autograph picture from Beyonce. Brittany is buying them some cotton candy. She hands him his sugar. They continue to walk until they see and bench and they sit down.

"You have fun?" She looks down at her son.

"Yes best day ever. Thank you Britty." Tristan lays on her.

"Sure thing buddy."

"Do you like my mami?" He looks up at her.

"It's more love than Like T."

"Wow really?" His face lights up.

"Yeah. Back then your mom and I used to date."

"What happened?"

"A lot. A huge mistake that shouldn't have happened." Brittany says sadly.

"Oh Britt don't be sad. True love always comes to good people." He smiles.

"Who taught you that?"

"Auntie Quinn."

"Of course. Quinn always has a way with words."

"Britty do you know my other mama?"

"Yeah I do." She tells him.

"Where is she?" He wants to know.

"Closer to you than you think buddy." She holds his hand.

"Why did she leave us?" His eyes fills with tears.

"A letter. She left because of a dumb letter than was written. The letter said some things and she took it to heart and left." She explains.

"Do she still love me?"

"With all of her heart." Brittany eyes start to water.

"Good. I love her too, even though I haven't seen her yet." He cuddles into Brittany.

Brittany tears finally falls. Tristan loves her and she's happy about that. Her son is so forgiving and he's just the perfect little thing in her life right now. Brittany finally has a part of her that's happy and she feels good about it. After spending another hour at Fun city. Brittany calls Santana letting her know that she's own her way to drop Tristan off.

XxXx

Santana walks into her house. She hears noises coming from her kitchen. She takes the bat that's on the side of the door and holds it above her head. She walks into the kitchen ready to swing until she sees a tall blonde in her kitchen. She sighs and puts the bat down.

"Sue. What are you doing?"

"Oh. I was making coffee. Dani let me in."

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure. So what do you need help with?"

"Brittany."

"Pierce? She's back home?"

"Yeah. She told me about some letters than she wrote and a letter that she received, but I don't know anything about them."

"That's odd. Brittany wrote everybody from Glee. Even Puck. How come you didn't get any of them?"

"That's what I need to know. Everybody else has gotten letters except me. I need to find out about them." She tells Sue.

"Alright. I'll stay in a hotel or something until I can figure this out. Where's Tristan?"

"He's with Britt."

"Really? That's great. He needs to know who she is."

"Yeah I know. Let's go something to Eat. I'll text Brittany to let her know where we are."

"Sounds good."

XxXx

Rachel walks into a secret place. She opens the door and finds Dani, Puck, and Maribel sitting on the couch.

"So did you do it?" Puck asks.

"Yeah I did. Brittany and Tristan went to Fun City. I saw them at Santana's studio." Rachel tells them.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is get rid of Alan. He's a real big problem." Dani says.

"I know. We already pulled a stunt by bringing Sam into the picture. We need him to watch Brittany and see what she's up too." Maribel explains.

"Look I have an idea, we have to trick Alan. Maybe if we bring back someone from his past he would actually leave LA." Dani says.

"Okay. How are going to do that?" Puck asks.

"Look, Alan doesn't have a real good relationship with his father. Maybe if we bring him back everything will go as planned." Dani stands up.

"Rachel call him. Let's get everything out on the table." Maribel says.

"Hey I'll throw a BBQ party at my house. Let's do everything come out then." Puck says.

"Good idea. Let's get everything planned out." Maribel goes out of the house.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel you got yourself into this mess. So make the fucking call now." Dani demands.

"To be honest. You guys are doing this for the wrong reasons." Rachel makes the call while walking out.

"I'm going to call Quinn."

"Don't let her know about this." Dani states.

"I can keep it a secret Dani. I'll do anything to keep Pierce away from my sister." Puck walks out calling Quinn.

"Yeah let's hope so Lopez." Dani says to herself.

XxXx

"Mami!" Tristan runs to Santana.

"Hey honey." She picks him up.

"We had so much fun." He says excitedly.

"That's good baby. Thank you Britt."

"Sure. Anytime. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just living the life."

"Yeah. San I wanna ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Would like to hangout sometime? You know as friends?" Britt asks hopefully.

"Britt I don't know about that." Santana is unsure.

"San I won't bite. You've known me all of your life. You know how I feel about you San. I won't do anything you won't like. I won't ruin your marriage." Brittany sighs.

"Just as friends?"

"Just as friends."

"Okay. I'll go."

"Thanks. That's all I want. I miss you San. I know that I've been a dick for 5 years about not contacting you, but I really need to know about that day San."

"Britt we both do. Someone fucked with our relationship B."

"Mami bad word."

"Sorry baby. Someone messed with us B."

"I know. Look I have to go meet Alan."

"Okay. Call me later."

"I will. Bye T."

"No don't go Britty." He reaches out for her.

"I have to go see Alan buddy." She takes him.

"Will you come back?" He looks at her.

"How about tomorrow? We will go to the park with Uncle Alan."

"Yes! I love him. Mami can I go?" He turns to Santana.

"Sure baby." Santana agrees.

"Yay! I can't wait. Bye Britty." He kisses her cheek.

"Bye buddy." She hands him over to Santana.

"Thanks again Britt." She smiles at her.

"You're welcome." Brittany gets into her car and drives to meet Alan.

"Let's home home baby." Santana gets into her car and goes home.

XxXx

Tina is currently at home rocking her baby girl to sleep. Mike walks in the house.

"Hey baby." He pecks her lips.

"Hi Mike."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I saw Alan today."

"You did? Was Britt there too?" Mike wants to know.

"No, but she is Alive Mike."

"Where is she Tina? I have to see her." Mike has tears forming.

"Mike honey. What's wrong?" She lays Alissa down in her crib.

"Brittany. I missed her so much Tina. She's been gone for five years. All those letters she sent to us have been nerve wrecking because I thought she was gone. Alan too." Mike's tears finally feel.

"I know Mike. Trust me. I know how you feel. We didn't say good-bye to them Mike. Maybe Brittany had a good reason." Tina says.

"No. Someone pushed Brittany and Alan away Tina. Brittany and Alan wouldn't have even had gone if something bad happened. Something happened that day and I want to know what. Brittany just doesn't leave like that."

"That's true." She says.

"Look let's go over Quinn's tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go eat dinner." Tina takes him to the kitchen.

XxXx

"I feel so guilty!" Rachel exclaims.

"Rachel what happened?" Kurt asks.

"A lot Kurt. All I wanted was to make things right. Dani took it offensively. She's been in love with Santana for a long time Kurt." Rachel drinks her beer.

"Why are you drinking?" Blaine asks while walking in the kitchen.

"You try hurting the people you care about Blaine." Rachel spits.

"Sorry Rachel." He put his hands up in defense.

"No, I am. Blaine I'm so fucking stupid. I basically have to run Brittany and Alan out of LA. Dani gets her happy ending and so does Puck and that's not right."

"Rachel did Dani threaten you?" Kurt asks.

"No. I was forced to Kurt. Dani pretty much has power over me. The person I really can't believe is Puck. We've been friends for years. Why would he do this to Santana?" Rachel scrunches up her face.

"Puck is a dick Rachel. He always has been." Blaine says with disgust.

"I don't know what to do." Rachel puts her hands over her face.

"Tell them the truth before someone gets hurt Rach." Kurt tells her.

"How? What am I going to do if they find out that I'm doing these things to them because three people aren't satisfied with Santana's relationship with Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"Rachel you still have to tell Santana or at least Quinn. You know she's going to find out anyway. You know how Quinn is about Brittany and Santana." The gel boy says.

"Good point. Quinn is going to fucking kill me." Rachel groans.

"Oh yeah. So when do you want to plan your funeral?" Kurt asks.

"Not funny Kurt!" Rachel glares at him.

"I'm not being funny Rachel. Quinn is actually going to hurt you and you better hope Britt won't do worse Rach. She was in the army. She could kill you and leave no trace."

"I'm in some deep shit."

"You think!" Kurt and Blaine both said.

"I'm going to tell Quinn." Rachel sighs.

"Good. Now let's go watch a movie." Blaine walks into the living room with Kurt.

"Fuck." Rachel says to herself.

XxXx

Brittany gets out of her car and walks into a tall building. She follows the directions Alan sent her. Brittany opens the door and sees Alan working on something.

"Hey Al." Brittany walks in closing the door.

"Hey B." He stands up.

"Who place is this?" Brittany frowns.

"It's mine." A person says.

"Holly?" Brittany eyes widen.

"Hi Britt."

"What the fuck? I haven't seen you in years."

"I know. I just came back a month ago. Alan told me you were hurt."

"Yeah. So what's going down guys?"

"Well, we need to find out why Roger did what he did. The only way to that is to research his history. You know to see if he hand any types of disorders." Alan writes some notes down.

"Brittany this shouldn't have happened to you. Someone had to pay Roger or threaten him to do this. Roger was a good kid growing up. This is something that I don't understand." Holly says.

"That's true." Brittany agrees.

"Okay so we're in work girls. We have to start with his story first. I'm going to hack into the database about his medical records and shit." Alan starts to type.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?" Brittany asks.

"Are you seeing Santana again?" Holly asks.

"Yeah. I mean we do have a son together."

"Good. You stay close to her Brittany. I don't care if you have to stalk her. Santana could be next B or your son." Holly states.

"Okay. Look I'll go over there right now. I'm going to go check on them." Brittany grabs her keys.

"We'll be here B." Alan says looking at her.

"Okay. Love you." Brittany leaves.

"Alan what about the letter?"

"Oh that's the first thing that we're going to have to find out. Someone did this, but I don't know who."

"Okay so who hated Brittany?"

"Puck, Dani, maybe Jessie St. James. Shit I really don't know. Sam came back the other night."

"Wait her brother? What the hell is going on?" Holly gets angry.

"A lot. Sam hasn't spoken to Brittany ever since that bullshit went down between their parents. That was bad. The whole school knew about it. That's why Britt stayed with me for a long time." Alan says.

"Al, we have to make sure she stays safe because whoever wanted Brittany dead has the upper hand to kill her for real this time. Santana, Quinn, even her son is in danger. I could be and even you."

"I know, but I wasn't in that Humvee for a reason Holly. Someone really wanted Britt dead. Brittany was supposed to be with me, but someone changed the chart."

"No one knew who did it?"

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"Fuck. Let's get down to business." Holly starts typing on her computer.

"I can't wait to find this dickhead."

"I agree with you." Holly continues to type.

XxXx

Brittany pulls up at Santana house. She gets out and knocks on the door. She turns looks around she hears the door open.

"What do you want?" Dani asks.

"Where's Santana?" The tall blonde asks.

"In the kitchen. Why?" Dani is curious.

"Move aside Dani."

"Tell what you want first."

"Okay." Brittany pushes Dani out of the way and walks into the kitchen.

"Dani who's at the door?" Santana semi yells.

"It's me San."

"Britt? What are you doing here?" Santana turns around.

"Oh. I came to check up on you and Tristan." Brittany says.

"That's sweet B. Tristan Brittany is down here!" Santana yells up the stairs.

They hear footsteps. Tristan comes running down the steps at full speed.

"Britty!" Tristan hugs her legs.

"Hey bud." She ruffles his hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. That okay?"

"Yes."

"You doing okay bud?" She looks down at him.

"Yes. I can't to see you tomorrow." He perks up.

"Hey San. Can he stay with me tonight?" Brittany looks at the Latina.

"Yeah he can. He needs some more time with you." Santana smiles.

"Babe are you sure about that?" Dani asks.

"Yes Dani. I trust Brittany." Santana says honestly.

"I don't. That's my son." Dani smirks.

"Dani!" Santana yells.

"No bitch. He's my son. My DNA you're just for back up." Brittany growls.

"Tristan baby go upstairs okay."

"Okay." He runs up the step getting away from the drama.

"Guys calm down please. Tristan doesn't need this in his life." Santana says calmly.

"You were gone 5 years." Dani states.

"So I can't believe you're still here Dani. Don't worry about me." Brittany is real close to hitting her.

"Santana you dated this slut for so long. No wonder why you left. Couldn't take time pleasing her Brittany?" Dani smirks.

"That's it!" Brittany punches Dani in her face. The two girls began to fight. Dani didn't know who she was fucking with. Brittany was on top of her doing major damage to her face and she didn't care. Dani was trying to block as much as she could. Dani finally punch Brittany back making the girl fall off of her. Brittany take it like a champ. Dani is leaning up against the counter trying to catch her breath. Brittany runs to attack her but Dani spears her knocking her down throwing some of her punches in.

"Guys stop it!" Santana screams.

They ignore her and continue to fight. Brittany picks Dani up and body slams her through Santana's table. Brittany backs off and watches the other blonde get back up slowly. Dani and Brittany were about to fight some more until Santana step in front of them.

"I said stop!" She yells.

"She started it!" Brittany says.

"So! Stop it! You two are too old for this shit!"

"Baby look.."

"Stop. Go clean up Dani."

"Okay." Dani walks upstairs to clean up.

"Brittany what the fuck?"

"San don't start. She said all of those things to me." Brittany points out.

"Britt be the bigger person. What happened to you?" Santana frowns.

"What happened? Look at me San. You know exactly what happened." Brittany looks at her.

"Brittany you can't just fight her. She could press charges." Santana tells her ex.

"And? Let her. I'll kick her ass again." Brittany smirks.

"I'm sorry B."

"Why are you sorry?" The blonde asks.

"All of this drama. It's my fault."

"No it's not S." Brittany strokes her cheek.

"Britt don't." Santana tries to ignore the warm feeling.

"Don't what?' Brittany steps closer making their faces incredibly close.

"We can't do this." Santana bites her lip.

"You want to. I know it." Brittany leans in to kiss Santana, but the jump apart when they hear the door slam. Dani comes walking back downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Dani asks her wife.

"Yeah. Tristan!" She yells for her son.

"Coming!" He runs down with his Spiderman backpack on and his action figures in his arms.

"Be good baby. She kisses his head.

"I will. Come on Britty." He reaches up to her.

"Sorry about this San." She picks him up and walks to the door.

"Britt don't sweat it. Take care of him."

"That's why I'm here." Brittany kisses her cheek and leaves her house.

"Fuck." Santana closes the door and looks at Dani who is fuming.

"So you still love her?" The shorter girl asks.

"I'm not talking about this Dani. You're sleeping on the couch." Santana walks upstairs and slams her room door shut and locks it.

"Son of bitch." Dani takes her phone out and texts Puck. She lays down on the couch thinking on how to get rid of Brittany for good until she falls asleep. Dani was sleeping so hard she didn't hear her phone chime.

"The plan is on." – P


	6. Often

Brittany is in the kitchen cooking herself some lunch. She's singing one of her favorite songs by Jamie Foxx.

They say I had it bad.

Addicted to what we had.

Heart rate's slow fading fast.

Vitals low might not last.

Strapped down while sirens ring.

Holding on trying to breathe

Not like this I can't leave.

Look what you've done to me.

I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

They said I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Cause I want you close. I need you the most.

Without you im just through.

So I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Brittany is too caught up into singing that she didn't even noticed that Santana is there listening to her.

Rushing me switching lanes.

Ivs going through my veins.

Blood tests say no cocaine.

They don't know you're the blame.

Cause your deep inside of me.

So this is goodbye to me.

But with you I'll die happily.

One more hit I'll be free.

Cause I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

They said I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Cause I want you close. I need you the most.

Without you im just through.

So I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Brittany is sing her heart out to this song. This will always be one of her favorite. Santana just watches with amusement. She thinks Brittany still has it in her.

Cause I know that you would kill me.

Cause im sweatin, tweakin, feenin.

Never been so high.

But damn I love this feeling.

Cause im achin, breakin, shakin.

Will I make it through the night.

And now my body is cold.

Im losing, cause I was abusing it. Oh no

Can't nobody help, I did it to myself.

And I swear I'll do it again and again.

I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

They said I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Cause I want you close. I need you the most.

Without you im just through.

Cause I've overdose overdose overdose on you.

Brittany cuts off her ipod. She turns her stove off and turns around. Her eyes widen.

"Uh Hey San." She rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Hi Brittany." Santana greets.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Ever since the song pretty much started." Santana smiles.

"Oh."

"Where's Tristan?"

"Oh Alan took him out. He wanted to spend time with him."

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh. Alan gave me a copy of your house key. Is that okay? I mean I'll give it back if you want me too."

"No it's cool. Just in case you need somewhere to stay. Uh you want some lunch?" The soldier asks.

"I had some already. So you can still sing huh?" Santana raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah a little, but not as good as you though."

"Britt was that song about me?"

"No. I promise it wasn't. Jamie Foxx is one of my favorites. Remember we did Blame it on the alcohol in school?"

"Yes, I remember. We were so wasted still." Santana giggles.

"Can we talk about our almost kiss?"

"Britt that can happen again."

"San look at me." Brittany walks closer to her ex.

"Yes?" Santana looks into those deep blue eyes she was once in love with.

"You wanted it to happen San. Didn't you?"

"No." Santana lies.

"San, be honest with me." Brittany holds her waist.

"Yes. I did." Santana looks down.

Brittany lifts up her chin with her finger. She strokes Santana's cheek with both of her hands.

"I want you so bad San. I want to feel you again."

"Britt we can't. I'm married."

"So?" Brittany shrugs.

"Can we just hang out for a bit?"

"Yeah. Let me get dressed."

"O-okay." Santana gulps as she she's Brittany cock poking through her sweats.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be in the living room." Santana almost runs into the wall.

"She's something else." Brittany says to herself as she starts to eat.

"So how's the whole singing thing?" Brittany asks.

"It's going great. Tristan really loves being in the studio with me."

"Hey, he's our son. He's going to enjoy those things." Brittany says as they walk through the park.

"Yeah. So how are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm trying to open up a dance studio." Brittany smiles.

"That's great B."

"San why did you marry Dani?" Brittany asks as they sit down on a bench.

"You were gone and she was there. We went out one night and the rest is history."

"You know you're my only love San." Brittany looks deep into those mocha eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Santana frowns.

"I still love you Santana. You can't stop my heart from pumping blood full of love for you."

"What did the letter say?"

"How you regret meeting me and that you never want to see my stupid face again. It said that I didn't belong with you and that we weren't destined to be together." Brittany exhales sharply.

"Britt who wrote that?"

"I don't know. Whoever did it, will pay. My fists will meet their face."

"Violence is not the answer."

"I know, but whoever did this tore us apart. Our love was so special San." Brittany says.

"I know. I missed you B." Santana cuddles into her.

"I missed you too S." Brittany wraps her good arm around Santana.

"Did you hate me?" Santana asks.

"To be honest at first I thought I was going too, but after everything that has happened ever since I've gotten back, I now understand everything."

"Make sense."

"Don't you have to go to the studio?"

"Shit! Thank you for reminding me B." Santana gets up and kisses her cheek.

"Have a good day San."

"You too B." Santana runs to her car heading to the studio.

Brittany turns around because she feels someone watching her. She looks around and doesn't see anyone. Brittany sighs and stands up. She walks to her car. She has to go grocery shopping. Brittany goes to the local food store. She gets a call.

"Hello?" She says when she picks up.

"Hey B. Where are you?" Alan asks.

"Oh. I'm at the food store. I'm getting our coconut drinks."

"Wait they have those at the store?"

"Yep. Shocked me too. You need anything?"

"Britt make sure you come straight home after you're done."

"Alan? What's going on?"

"Someone just leaked pictures of you and Santana at the park this morning.

"What?!" Brittany screeches causing heads to turn towards her.

"B it's bad. Now everyone thinks she's cheating on Dani with you."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait. Don't forget our drinks."

"Fine I will." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Missy."

"How did you know that?"

"That's something you will never find out. Love you."

"Love you too." Brittany hangs up. She walks towards the juice aisle. She reaches to grab the last coconut juice until her hand collides with someone else's.

"Hey I saw it first." A stranger says.

"Tough luck! Now let me have it punk."

"Fuck off lady."

"Look you broke ass Bradley Cooper. If you don't walk away. My knee will be introduced to your nuts." Brittany says.

"I'd like to see you try lady." The man challenges.

"Okay." Brittany did what she said.

"You bitch!" The man screams as he holds his nuts.

"Thanks. You're wife doesn't think that." Brittany walks away with a smile. She checks out and drives home.

Mike and Tina are at Quinn house drinking tea.

"You guys okay?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn did Brittany tell you anything?" Mike asks.

"No. Brittany is private about her life. I won't push her until she's ready."

"I need to know Q. They pushed my best friend away." Mike wants to cry again.

"Mike baby don't cry again." Tina rubs his back.

"I-I c-can't T-Tina." Mike is full on crying now.

"Mike grab your things.' Quinn said as she grabs her keys.

"Where are we going?" He looks at Quinn.

"To see Brittany. Come on you too Tina."

"Okay." Tina and Mike follow Quinn out.

"Ah. Whoo I love coconut juice." Alan feels refreshed.

"I literally kicked a man in his nuts for it." Brittany laughs.

"Good. No one messes with coconut juice like ever." Alan states.

"You are something else." Brittany shakes her head.

"So who you think took the pictures?" Alan asks.

"I don't know. Santana is not the cheating type."

"I know. So now what?"

"I have no idea brother."

Knock Knock Knock

"You expecting someone?" Alan asks as he walks to the door.

"Nope." Brittany says from the couch.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Brittany rushes over to the door and sees Mike.

"B-B-Brittany?" Mike stutters out.

"Mike?"

"Brittany!" Mike hugs her while crying.

"It's okay Mike." Brittany tears fall.

"I thought you were gone." Mike sniffs.

"Me too buddy."

"Don't leave again. Please." Mike begs as he still clings onto her.

"I won't. That's a promise." Brittany looks over his shoulder and sees Alan, Quinn and Tina with teary eyes.

"I'm glad your home." Mike says as he pulls away.

"Me too. And who is this little cutie?"

"This is our daughter Alissa Chang."

"She's a cutie. Good job bro." Alan high fives him.

"You guys want to go out to Ruby Tuesday?" Tina asks.

"Yeah!" Mike and Brittany both run out of the apartment.

"They still love that damn place." Quinn shakes her head and walks out of the house.

"Come on T." Alan walks out with her locking the door.

"Mami is Britty my mama?" Tristan looks at her.

"Yeah baby she is." Santana tells him the truth.

"Can we go see her?" He asks with his pout.

"Let me call her." Santana calls Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Britt. Tristan wants to see you."

"Oh. Come to Ruby Tuesday. We can all eat together. Alan, Quinn, Mike Tina are with me."

"Okay sounds good."

"Okay see you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye." Santana hangs up.

"Well where's mama?"

"Ruby Tuesday."

"Yes! Let's go eat mami." Tristan jumps up and down.

"Okay baby let's go." Santana grabs her keys and locks her door when they head out.

"Hey I left my wallet. I'll be back." Brittany walks out to the car to get her wallet.

"Brittany?"

"Finn?"

"Hi. It's good to see you." Finn hugs her

"Same here." Brittany hugs back.

"How are you?" Finn asks.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay." Finn says.

"That's good." Brittany nods.

"So uh you okay?" Finn asks.

"Yeah. I'm still a little banged up, but it'll pass." Brittany shrugs it off.

"I'm glad you're home." Finn smiles.

"Me too." Brittany winks.

"Can we hang out sometime?" The taller boy asks.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool. Can't wait." Finn looks down.

"Finn you wanna come eat with us?"

"Sure." He raises his head back up with a smile on his face.

"You were waiting for me to ask?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I thought me and you weren't on good terms." He stick one hand in his pocket.

"Finn I have nothing against you." Brittany grabs his hand.

"Thanks Britt."

"Come on. Let's go have fun." She grabs her wallet from her car, locks it back and walks back in with Finn.

"There you are. Finn?" Quinn quirks a brow."

"Hey Q. Can I join?"

"Yeah come on. Britt, San and Tristan are here."

"Awesome. Hey buddy." Brittany says when she walks up to them.

"Hi mama." Tristan hugs her.

"Hey San."

"Hi B." Santana smiles at her.

They both stare at each other for a minute.

"Fishy Fishy." Alan sings from the commercial.

"Shut up Al." They all said except for Tristan.

"What I love that part." Alan pouts.

"Let's all have fun guys." Mike sits down along with everyone.

"So I wonder what I want." Quinn says when she looks over the variety of food.

"Quinn just get the double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon. You love that." Brittany tells her friend with a chuckle.

"Good idea." Quinn agrees.

"Hey son. What do you want?" Brittany asks.

"What are you getting?"

"Uh maybe the Smokehouse bacon ranch burger."

"I want that too." Tristan lays on Brittany's side.

"Honey are you sure? That's a big burger." Santana says.

"Mami, I'm a man. I can take it." Tristan flexes his muscles.

"Okay then my big man." Santana laughs as she kisses his head.

Everyone order there food and wait. They're all talking about old time from high school. Like how Brittany, Mike and Alan played a prank on Figgins. Like how they switch his office chair to an electric one with tacks in it. Figgins couldn't walk for about 2 weeks. All of a sudden they hear a sound of a familiar voice that makes their anger rise.

"Brittany?"

"Mom." Brittany growls.


	7. Once Again

Warning Smut in this Chapter. You guys will not have to wait any longer.

"Brittany?"

"Mom." Brittany growls.

"You're back?" Lori asks.

"Yeah. Why do you care if I am?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"You're my daughter Brittany." Lori states.

"Not anymore. You lost me a long time ago." Brittany clarifies.

"Can we talk?" Lori asks.

"No. Now go away before I'll make you." Brittany says harshly.

"Very well then." Lori leaves sadly.

"Britt you alright?" Santana asks in concern.

"Yeah. Let's eat." Brittany sits back down.

XxXx

Sam is at his house with his wife.

"Sam!" His wife yells.

"Yeah honey?" Sam looks up from the TV looking at his wife.

"What are you doing sitting there?" His wife walks in putting her heels on.

"Sorry baby." He gets up and gives her a hand.

"Sam you okay?" She looks into his eyes.

"No. I feel so stupid betraying Brittany when we were younger. Brittany took care of me and I let her down." Sam looks down.

"Sam this is your mothers fault. Not yours. Those drugs weren't Brittany's."

"I told the cops that they were Mercedes. How can I betray the one person who took care of me my whole life?" Sam tears start to form.

"Honey you have to make it right by Brittany. Sometimes you have to undo the bad to make peace with the good baby. Brittany will forgive you." Mercedes wipes his tears.

"What if she doesn't? I can't take it anymore. I have to see her."

"Explain to her what happened that night." Mercedes stroke his cheeks.

"Okay. I miss her."

"I know baby. Now let's go out and have fun with my parents."

"Okay." They both leave.

XxXx

Dani is at home going through Santana's things. She's trying to find everything that she can about trying to trick Santana into signing some papers. Dani hears the door and puts everything back into place. She goes downstairs to her beautiful wife.

"Hi baby." Dani greets.

"Hi."

"Where were you all day?"

"Oh. I went out with Brittany and some of my old friends."

"Cool. Did you have fun?" Dani fake smiles.

"Yeah. It was nice." Santana takes her shoes off.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Actually Brittany and I are having dinner together. Tristan wanted a family dinner."

"Babe come on. Brittany still has the hots for you."

"Dani anybody will have the hots for me. I mean I am hot." Santana gestures her body.

"Okay Miss hotshot." Dani laughs.

"Honey I will be fine. Brittany knows the deal."

"I guess."

"Brittany's mom showed up today. Brittany was upset."

"Wow. Her mom?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Are you sure about this?" Dani really wants her to say no.

"Tristan wants this. I have to go to the food store in a minute. Dani don't worry. I love you." Santana kisses her.

"I love you too."

"Good." Santana walks upstairs.

Dani text Puck about what Santana just said. She needs this plan to go right or she will fail.

XxXx

Santana and Marley are walking around the store.

"So how's Jake?"

"Okay. He was talking to me about kids."

"Are you ready for them?"

"I don't know San. Maybe." Marley shrugs.

"How's Mary?"

"She's fine. Have you spoken to him?"

"To who?" Santana knows who Marley is talking about.

"Dad. Have you spoken him?" Marley crosses her arms and looks at her big sister.

"No." Santana huffs.

"San. Really? Why?"

"Marley dad has to come to me. He's been so busy with his new wife."

"Santana our dad was a man-whore. I get it but it's always been me and you San. We might have another sibling out there. Who knows?" Marley shrugs.

"Yeah. He left us Marley for some new bitch who just wanted his money."

"His new wife is a bitch San, but still." Marley reasons.

"I have't seen him in months maybe years."

"I saw him last week. You know he lives here in LA San. You just don't want to face him."

"My point. He's just going to talk shit about me having Tristan at 19.

"Santana 19 is young, but not that young. At least you didn't get pregnant at 16 or 17. You and Brittany were already out of high school going into college. Dad bitches about everything." Marley tells her sister.

"I know. I can't stand that Lisa bitch. I might not like dad right now, but I hate how that whore is treating him. She reminds me of a desperate housewife." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Well she is a whore." Marley agrees.

"Thank you."

"Santana but still. Call him tomorrow or at least go see him. Let him see Tristan."

"Fine I'll call him, but don't expect me to be happy about it." Santana pouts.

"Good now let's go cook." Marley kisses her cheek.

XxXx

Brittany is sleeping on her couch. She hears a knock and groans. Brittany gets up and opens the door and she's pissed. Her mother is standing in front of her door.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you." Lori said.

"Why is everyone following me?"

"Brittany I need help."

"With what? Your addiction? No way Lori. Not gonna happen." Brittany hisses.

"I'm done with that life Brittany. I've been clean for a year."

"What do you want from me a drug free certificate? Brittany gives her mom the Quinn Fabray HBIC look.

"No. Just forgiveness. I've done some fucked up thing to you and your siblings. You, Sam, Miranda and Kenny."

"Speaking of Miranda and Kenny. Where the fuck are they anyway? Last time I saw Miranda she was taking off with some boy she met in fucking London. As for Kenny I heard he went into the air force or some shit."

"Yes they both did just that. They asked about you yesterday."

"So? I have nothing to say to them. I don't want to talk to Sam either. The nerve of him stopping by my house."

"Brittany don't do this to your family."

"Family! Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Can I come in?" Lori asks calmly.

"Why? So you can steal my money again for drugs?" Brittany crosses her arms.

"It wasn't like that!" Lori yells.

"Look come in and shut up before you cause a scene." Brittany looks around.

"Fine." Lori walks in and looks around to see what she can take.

"Don't even think about it Lori. I know you." Brittany slams the door shut making Lori jump.

"Brittany that was one time and you know it. You can't take all of this anger out on your siblings." Lori tells her.

"One time? I used to get up in the middle of the night watching you snort lines with different types of men. You let them fuck you for money while you were married to dad. No wonder how you got pregnant with Sam. I'm fucking pissed that you're even here in my living room! You will never change and you know that! You made dad leave Lori!"

"That was a mistake Brittany! I didn't have anything after I got laid off."

"You got the laid part right. After Uncle Jerry died he left us a great amount of cash. You tricked dad into signing those papers to give us up and take all of his money." Brittany remind her.

"Brittany give me another chance to make it right." Lori Begs.

"No! You left us for another man. You left us in the street. I had to take care of Sam then he turned on me because of you! I wished dad never met you!" Brittany yells.

SLAP

"You will not talk to me like that you little bitch!" Lori yells.

"You're not the boss of me bitch! You haven't been a mother ever since I was 14. I love my life now. I'm not going to let you ruin it again."

"Why because of Santana and your son?" Lori raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. They both make me happy. I have a son now. You're not allowed to see him or Sam. Miranda and Kenny aren't either."

"Santana is still the little whore that I know." Lori pushes Brittany's buttons.

"Ahhh!" Brittany charges at her mother and they begin to fight.

Alan walks through the door and runs over to the two women. Alan pulls Brittany off of Lori.

"What is going on here?! He yells.

"She slapped me! She was talking about Santana!" Brittany has blood leaking out of her nose.

"Lori you shouldn't be here. The neighbors called 911 because they heard yelling. Now you need to leave." He points out.

"Fine." Lori storms out with a bloody nose and a busted lip.

"B you okay?"

"Yeah. She had to be high off that shit. I don't want her around my son."

"She won't be. Promise."

"Look I'm going to go see Santana. We need to figure out some more things."

XxXx

Brittany and Santana are sitting on the couch drinking some wine. Marley took Tristan over her house so they could talk.

"What happened to your face B?"

"My mother San."

"Britt what the hell?"

"She started it. Look let's talk about something else." Brittany wants to change the subject.

"Okay. So how's everything?" Santana asks.

"Great. Still trying for the dance studio, but I know they're going to tell me to heal first."

"Remember when we helped Mike pull a prank on Sue?"

"Yeah. Sue was pissed when she found a naked painting of in her office." Brittany laughs.

"Sue tortured for 2 weeks." Santana laughs.

"That was so funny. She canceled practice." Brittany scoots closer to Santana.

"Yeah. I'm glad Tristan loves you."

"Hey that's my son San. No matter what happens to me he's always going to be." Brittany strokes her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Britt please." Santana looks into her baby blues.

"San I can't stop thinking about you. Is that so wrong?" Brittany sets her wine on the table.

"Brittany I'm married. To Dani." Santana shows Brittany her ring.

"Not tonight." Brittany slides off her wedding ring and sets it on the table.

"Britt? What are you…?" Santana was interrupted by a kiss.

"Stop talking San." Brittany whispers against her lips.

"Okay." Santana kisses Brittany back.

Brittany pulls Santana onto her lap. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. Their tongues fight for dominance. Brittany deepens the kiss making Santana moan into her mouth. Santana can feel Brittany's cock poking her. She feels the wetness in her panties. Santana pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks.

"Take me upstairs. Now." Santana Demands.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany picks her up. Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany is basically running up the stairs. She kicks Santana's door open and runs over to the bed laying Santana down. Santana strips within seconds. Brittany starts to undress but she's having no luck with her pants. The zipper is stuck. Santana props herself on her elbows.

"Britt hurry up." The Latina whines.

"I'm trying. My fucking zipper is stuck San." Brittany keeps trying but she's still not having any luck.

"Fuck." Santana gets up and digs through her drawer. She finds a pocket knife she always carry with her just in case an asshole wants to fuck with her. She cuts the zipper open. Santana throws the knife away and pulls Brittany pants and boxers down with force.

"Damn San."

"Britt come on. I'm horny!"

Brittany picks her up again and lays her down. Brittany is on top of her kissing her neck.

"Britt." Santana moans out.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany bites on her neck knowing it's going to leave a mark.

"I want to suck your cock so bad." Santana says.

"You sure you want this huge cock in that mouth?"

"Yes. Let me suck it." Santana got her knees instantly.

"Suck my cock."

"Okay." Santana takes Big B into her mouth.

"Oh shit. San." Brittany moans.

"You like that?" Santana sucks again.

"Yeah San. Oh my god." Brittany breathes out.

"You taste so good. Such a huge cock I'm sucking." Santana sucks Brittany as she licks around the tip and head of her cock.

"FUCK! SAN!" Brittany yells. Brittany grabs her hair making her bob her head back and forth.

Santana continues to go work on Brittany's cock. She sucks, licks, squeezes, Strokes the girl's cock. Brittany eyes roll back when Santana deep throats her. Santana grabs Brittany's ass making her cock go deeper down her throat. Santana moans around her cock sending vibrations to it.

"San I'm cumming hard." Brittany is panting.

"Cum for me baby." Santana attaches her mouth back onto Brittany's cock. Santana squeezes Britt's balls and it was a done deal.

"Sanny!" Brittany cum deep inside of the Latina's hot mouth.

"Hmm. How was that?" Santana lips the rest of her cum up.

"Amazing. Now it's my turn. Get your ass on the bed and spread them Missy."

"Yes Soldier." Santana does what she is told.

"Hmm. Such a nice little pussy I see here." Brittany takes her index finger and plays with Santana's folds.

"Britt eat me." Santana whines.

"Not until I say so. I'm in charge here." Brittany continues to tease Santana. Brittany takes a real long lick inside of Santana.

"Oh shit!" The Latina moans.

Brittany digs into Santana. This is what she has been waiting for ever since she has gotten back. Brittany was the best pussy eater. Well to Santana she was. Brittany is holding Santana's thighs while she eats her out. Santana props herself up to look at the blonde eating her like she was her last meal. Santana takes her hand and puts it on Brittany's head.

"Yes Britt! Right there!" Santana moves her hips into the blonde.

"You taste amazing San. Pussy so fucking good." Brittany dives back into her meal.

"Oh god B. Please don't you ever stop." Santana is on the edge of cumming.

"You like that baby?" Brittany sucks her clit hard.

"Fuck Britt! Yes I love it!" Santana moans out.

Brittany sticks two digits inside Santana's tight pussy. Santana screams. Brittany is now licking her clit. Santana's eyes can't help but to roll back. Santana is so close.

"I'm close B."

"You cumming baby?" Brittany works her fingers harder.

"Yes! Oh shit! I'm cumming B!"

"Cum for me!" Brittany fucks Santana harder with her fingers.

"Britt!" Santana comes all over Britt's fingers. Brittany takes her digits out and sucks on her fingers.

"Hmm. So good."

"Britt please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Aww. Does the little baby want Big B to fuck her pussy?" Brittany coos.

"Yes. Please B." Santana begs.

"On my terms." Brittany settles herself on her knees in between Santana's legs. She takes her hard cock and rubs the tip on Santana's clit.

"Will you stop teasing me?" Santana growls in frustration.

"Nope." Brittany teases the girl again. Brittany has pre-cum coming out of her cock and spreading it on Santana's clit.

"Britt baby. I need you so bad." Santana is throbbing at this point.

"How bad?" Brittany pushes her cock through Santana's folds.

"Fuck. So bad. I'll do anything. Please." Santana pouts.

"Okay." Brittany plunges inside of Santana's pussy stretching her.

"Yes! Fucking stretch me with that big dick." Santana moans.

"Oh yeah. God that feels so good." Brittany moans.

"Britt fuck me deeper!" Santana moans out.

"As you wish." Brittany did just that.

"Yes Britt!"

"Ugh shit San!" Brittany pushes harder.

"EEEKKK!" Santana shrieks.

"Take it San." Brittany goes faster.

"Yeah. Pound me like a little slut B."

"Yeah you're my slut San." Brittany take the Latina's legs and spread them open further so she can go deeper.

"Yes. Your dick feels so good." Santana pulls Brittany closer by her dog tags that's hanging around her neck. Santana kisses Brittany and moans into her mouth as Brittany continues to pound her pussy.

"You like this dick? Taking it hard in the tight little cunt?" Brittany pounds Santana faster.

"Yes! I'm cumming!"

"Cum on my cock!" Brittany growls.

"Fuck!" Santana comes hard on Brittany's dick.

"San!" Brittany releases hot cum into Santana's warm pussy.

"I wanna ride you." Santana flips them over to where she's on top. Brittany settles herself against the headboard.

"Ride my cock." Britt gives a sharp smack to Santana's ass letting her know she can move. Santana starts to ride her cock.

"Hmm." Santana loves being stretched.

"Fuck that's hot." Brittany has her hands on Santana's hips.

"Yeah." Santana gripped Brittany's shoulders for leverage.

"Does that feel good?" Brittany whispered, her hands gripping Santana's plump butt.

"Yeah so fucking good!"

"You like this dick?" She grasped Santana's ass and smacked it roughly to make the smaller girl gasp.

"Hmm I love your dick!" The brunette moans.

"So fucking naughty. Hopping on my big dick." Brittany tightens her hold on San's ass, Brittany kept the Latina still and pumped her hips up in a fast pace, making her skin smack against Santana's. Santana was gripping her hold onto the Blonde. Brittany was hitting all of those right spots over and over again making the Latina moan louder.

"Brittany harder!" She demands.

"Only for you." Brittany lifts Santana up by her thighs and thrusts up inside of the Latina. Santana's tits began to bounce each time the blonde thrusts up inside of her. Brittany balls began swinging against her pussy. They are making beautiful music together as their skin meet each time.

"God that feels so good baby." Santana forces out.

"Oh fuck, your pussy feels too fucking good, I'm about to come."

"Hmm keep fucking me like that soldier!" Santana rakes her nails onto Brittany's abs as she continues to ride her.

"You like when Big B fucks that dirty pussy?" Brittany smacks her ass.

"I love it. Big B fucks me so good. Britt your scar baby." Santana throws her head back when Brittany's scarred tip hits her spot again.

"What about it? Oh shit."

"It feels really good in my pussy. Especially the fucking tip. Oh god Britt that's it baby." Santana pulls gently on the Blondes dog tags. Santana is moving her hips in ways Brittany didn't know she had.

"Oh my damn San. Right there. Ride my cock." Brittany helps the girl by gripping her hips and moving her faster than before.

"Oh shit Britt. Hmm fuck me Sargent Pierce."

"Oh yeah say that again." Brittany likes the sound of that.

"Hmm I love when you fuck me with that big cock Sargent. Making me feel so fucking good." Santana feels Brittany rolling her hips making her dick hit every single spot that hasn't been reached in 5 years.

"Sargent Pierce! Don't stop!" Santana cries out.

"How much do you love Big B Private?" Brittany smacks her ass with both hands.

"So fucking much. Big B is the best cock ever!" Santana moves once again. Riding Brittany was her favorite.

"What's my name baby?"

SMACK

"Sargent Pierce!" Santana yells.

"Don't you forget it rookie."

"You fuck me so good Sargent, making my pussy feel so good."

"Yeah you like the way Big B salutes inside that tight pussy babe?"

"Oh yeah. Fuck. I want you to unload your nut inside of me Sargent!"

"You gonna come around my cock?" Brittany's thrusts just keep getting more powerful by the second.

Yes Sargent Pierce! I'm cumming so hard baby! She can feel the coiling in her stomach. Santana is going to cum so hard around Brittany's dick.

"Cum for me maggot!" Brittany rubs the Latina's swollen clit in the way that she likes it.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Santana chants out a series of yes's to Brittany.

"I'm gonna come inside of you Private Lopez." Brittany jackhammers into Santana's pussy rubbing her clit faster.

"Oh yeah, fill me up, please." Santana has her head thrown back in the sexiest way with a little bit of slob starting to leaking out of the corner of her mouth while her eyes are rolled to the back of her head.

"I'm Cumming Private!" Brittany pounds her pussy at a rapid speed.

"SARGENT PIERCE! YES BABY! OH GOD! AHHHHHH!" Santana cums so hard that she squirted all over the tall blonde making her sees stars.

"FUCK PRIVATE LOPEZ! AHHHHH!" Brittany ejaculates hard inside of Santana. Brittany slides down the headboard as her head hits the pillow. Santana falls on top of her. At this point all you hear is them panting. Santana is trying to catch her breath, but damn.

"San?" Brittany rubs her sweaty back.

"Hmm." Santana gets out.

"You okay baby?"

"That was so hot."

"I guess that's a yes." Brittany laughs.

"That felt so good B." Santana says sleepily.

"Yeah it did. Go to sleep babe."

"M'kay." Santana is knocked the fuck out.

"I love you San." Brittany kisses her head and falls asleep herself.


	8. For Old Time’s Sake

Brittany feels someone playing with her dog tags. She wakes up and looks over at Santana who's just humming one of her songs.

"Morning beautiful." Brittany groggily says.

"Hi." Santana says huskily.

"You okay?" Brittany sits up.

"Yeah I'm fine B. Last night was so amazing." Santana says while laying her head on Brittany's chest.

"It sure was San. I don't regret a damn thing." Brittany rubs her hands up and down on Santana's arms.

"I don't either." Santana kisses Brittany lips.

"I gotta get going San." Brittany says as she breaks the kiss.

"But why?" Santana pouts.

"I have to handle some business today and also I have to go find me a studio."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that I don't like you leaving B. Will I see you later?"

"Yeah babe. I'll see you later." Brittany gets out of the bed.

"Hmm nice ass B." Santana bites her lip as Brittany slides her boxes her on.

"You saw it last night." Brittany giggles.

"Will you come and see me on set?" Santana slides some clothes on.

"Yeah sure." Brittany kisses her quickly.

"I'll miss you." Santana says.

"I'll miss you too S."

"Bye B."

"Bye." Brittany leaves Santana house.

Santana sits down on her bed. She and Brittany had sex last night and it was the best sex ever. Santana runs her hand though her hair and gets up to go make herself some coffee. Santana has a lot of thinking to do.

XXXX

Brittany finally makes it home. She freshens up for the day because she and Alan have a lot of hit to do. Brittany sits down on her couch locks her fingers together and has her forehead on them. She takes a deep breath and just thinks about the time her Dad finds out about her mom.

Flashback

Brittany is outside of her house for the first time in 3 months. She's been staying with Santana and Alan within those months. Brittany hears yelling on the other side. She sticks her key into the locks and unlocks the door. She sees her father holding up some papers in her mother face.

"You tricked me into signing these damn papers?! They're my kids too Lori!" Tim Pierce yells.

"It's no big deal. They need someone home with them at all times Tim!" Lori yells at her husband.

"No big deal? Woman have you gone insane? These are my kids Lori. I will not leave them because you let Brittany lie for you about that Chuck guy!"

"Why are you so upset? You're never home!"

"STOP IT!" Brittany yells.

Her parents looks at her. Tim walks over to Brittany, but is stopped by Lori.

"No, you will not touch her." Lori walks over to her younger daughter.

"She's mine Lori!"

"No those papers says it all."

"Stop!" Brittany yells once more.

"Brittany I'm sorry about this. I am." Tim apologizes.

"It's fine. I couldn't do this anymore."

"Where have you been?" Lori asks.

"Over Alan's and Santana's. It's less drama there. I've seen the cops come over here like 7 times within these 3 months."

"Britt why didn't you tells us where you were?" Lori frowns.

"You're joking right? The yelling and screaming. You guys were scaring Sam. Kenny was going to come and get me anyway." Brittany says.

"Brittany things will get better." Tim says.

"I hope so." Brittany walks to the kitchen and grabs some sandwiches and drinks. She walks back out putting her bag back on.

"Britt where are you going?" Lori asks.

"Over Santana's. I was going to stay home, but you guys need to work some things out." Brittany leaves.

The next day Brittany, Alan, Santana, Quinn are walking to her house. They all see a nice Mercedes-Benz in the driveway. Tim is talking to a lady and some man in a suit. They also see some bags that are set beside Tim's feet. They all run over to them.

"Mr. P, everything okay?" Alan asks.

"No son it's not. Guys this is Alice Moore and James Hill. They are my lawyers." Tim introduces them.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Nice to meet you all." Alice and James said.

"Dad what's going on?"

"B a lot has gone down in 3 months. I can't explain everything baby." Tim says.

"Explain what?" Brittany asks.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce. I came home last night and saw your mother with that Chuck guy again." Tim said.

"Dad do the others know?"

"Yes. Sam is in his room crying. Honey your mom tricked me into signing papers saying that I didn't want you guys." Tim rubs Brittany back.

"Huh? Mr.P how could she? They're yours." Santana says.

"I know San, but if she shows that to the court I'm fucked." Tim shakes his head.

"Maybe I can help." Quinn says.

"Help how?" Alice asks.

"Well my mom is a lawyer too. I could ask if she can make some calls to people that she knows. Also my dad can look into this Chuck guy and see if he has any felonies." Quinn says.

"Thank you Q." Tim hugs her.

"No problem." Quinn smiles.

"Honey I will be gone for a few days."

"Mr. P that's not a good idea. I think you should stay home. Look Mrs. P could put this down as abandonment. Brittany is only 14 sir. Sam is 13. They could get you for this because they're underage." Alan explains.

"Tim he's right. Lori will get full custody of the kids if you do leave." James said.

"I can't be in the same house as her." Tim sighs.

"Dad the barn in the back yard. We can build that into your own home. Look you're still here. You don't have to be in the house."

"Yeah. Let us help you with this." Santana says.

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to put you guys into my drama."

"We go you." Quinn says.

"Well then I'm gonna stay."

"Yes!" They all cheer and hug him.

End of Flashback (For Now)

Brittany shakes her head. She smiled because her dad stayed and didn't want to give up. Brittany sighs and grabs her keys to head over Mike's.

XXXX

Santana is walking to her trailer. She stops when she sees her brother standing there with flowers. She huffs and continues to walk.

"Hey sis." Puck greets.

"Hi."

"San I know Brittany told you what happened."

"Puck I told you not to mess with her. You have to realize that Brittany is going to be in my life. We have a son together Puck. Brittany is here to stay. Now you have a cut on your lip because you fucked with her."

"Santana, Brittany is not who you think she is." Puck tries to tell her.

"Puck. Brittany is still the same. She's just broken. She almost fucking dies over there and I had no idea where she was. Our son loves her to death and Brittany loves him. Why can't you see that he's happy now? Dani is great, but it's nothing like having your other parent her with you." Santana explains.

"Santana I have no problem with Tristan being happy. Brittany left for five years sis. Do you know how hard it was to watch you fall apart? My baby sister was hurt by the girl she's been with ever since the 8th grade. I was hurt seeing you fall to your knees and look up at the sky asking "Why did she leave me?" Puck reminds her.

"Puck I'm sorry. I was heartbroken, but Brittany is here and she makes me feel good now. She's back and I'm happy."

"Tana just be careful. You're married to Dani now."

"I know P. Look I'm going to get dressed for the scene I have to shoot." Santana takes the flowers.

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay. I do love you Puck."

"I love you baby sis." Puck kisses her head and head to work.

XXXX

Brittany stopped at the Changs for a while.

"Who's the pretty baby?" Brittany plays with Alissa.

"You're so good with her Britt." Mike smiles.

"I love kids."

"So where are you headed?" Tina asks.

'"Oh I have a meeting with Alan."

"Oh Britt tell Alan that the kids love him. He did well for his first time."

"I will T." Brittany kisses Alissa's head.

"So how do you feel about your mom being back? The Dancer asks.

"Weird. Sam is back and now she is." Brittany sighs.

"Things will get Better B." Tina says.

"Thanks T. I hope so."

"Oh I made some meatball subs for lunch. You want to take some?"

"Oh god yes. Thank you T."

"No problem." Tina gets up to get the food.

"Have faith Britt." Mike says.

"I will Mike." Britt smiles at him.

XXXX

Quinn is cooking until she hears a knock. She opens the door and anger rises.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to see you too Quinn."

"Get the fuck off of my property Lori."

"Mind if I come in?" Lori tries to step in but Quinn pushes her back.

"Yes I do mind. Now why are you here?"

"Quinn, I know Brittany is back."

"I can tell. Nice shiner you got there." Quinn smirks.

"Look, I'm not here to fight."

"Yeah because you will lose again a pregnant woman Lori. Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I need a favor from Brittany."

"Go to her."

"No, you're easy. Just like you were in high school." Lori smirks. Quinn clenches her jaw.

"Easy? We should just all thank Paula DeAnda because she made that song just for you. Lori. You're the biggest slut here in LA. I'm surprise Tim stayed married to you for so long. You have had so much cum drip out of your pussy they should call you a cum machine. You don't scare me. I know a friend who could put you in jail for a long time for what you have done to Brittany and Sam. Mostly Brittany. Not get the fuck off of my property before I call the cops." Quinn threatens.

"As you wish. Tell Brittany she has another thing coming." Lori walks off.

"Bitch!" Quinn yells slamming her door locking it.

XXXX

Mercedes knocks on a door. It opens revealing Kurt.

"Hi Cedes." Kurt hugs his longtime friend.

"Hi Kurt."

"So what bring you by?" He closes the door behind them.

"Sam wants to see Brittany." Mercedes blurts out.

"He does?"

"Yeah." The black diva nods.

"Cedes that's going to be hard considering from what Rachel has told me Brittany doesn't want to see him. Their mother showed up at her doorstep the other day."

"What? She's in town?"

"Yep. Brittany kicked her ass."

"Kurt we have to get them together again."

"Let's go see Brittany then. She's with Alan."

"Okay let's go then."

"Blaine!" Kurt yells.

"Yeah babe?" Blaine walks into the living room.

"Wanna go see Britt?"

"Sure. Let's go."

XXXX

"This is some fucking bullshit." Brittany says as she slams some pictures on the table.

"Britt how did someone get pictures of us going in on Abdul's men?" Alan asks as he goes through them.

"Roger had to be working for someone. There's no way that someone should have gotten these Al. That means that situation we were in shouldn't have happened." Brittany says.

"Guys how is this Roger's doing? He's in the pictures." Holly tells them as she shows them one.

"What?" Brittany grabs the picture from her hands and looks at it. Holly is right Roger is in these pictures, but why him?

"B look." Alan shows her the picture.

"Is that….?" Brittany eyes widen.

"That's Santana and Quinn B!" Alan yells.

"Why are they in this picture?" Holly asks.

"There's no way Santana and Quinn was in fucking South Carolina!"

"Wait that's where you were getting treated right?" Holly asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"B, Santana said she didn't know you were hurt and Quinn didn't either." Alan says.

"Does Santana or Quinn have family there?" The taller Blonde asks.

"No. Santana doesn't. I don't think Quinn does. Do they?" Alan looks over to Brittany.

"I don't know." Brittany shakes her head.

"Damn. So now Santana and Quinn is involved in this." Holly sighs.

"Wait. Who's the guy talking to them?" Brittany tries to examine the guy, but she can't.

"What guy?" Holly scoots over so she could see.

"He has his back turned. We can't identify him." Alan says.

"Why Quinn and Santana?" Brittany questions.

"I don't know Britt." Holly shrugs.

"Who's doing this B? So if Roger is not the one who betrayed us, who did?" Alan asks.

"Alan, someone set Roger up to do this. That's just thing Roger had a lot of confidence that night when it all happened. We get close to killing the ambassador of Afghanistan, then all of a sudden BOOM everything falls into shit."

"You and I shot him B. He fell into a ditch."

"Did he? Al think about it. We got attacked by another group of men. It was so blurry Alan we couldn't see or remember anything."

"Dammit!" Alan throws the pictures.

"Okay guys. We have to keep digging. Brittany go talk to Santana. Alan you need to talk to Quinn."

"Okay let's go." Brittany grabs her stuff and leaves with Alan. Someone watches them and smirks evilly.

XXXX

Brittany walks up onto Santana's porch and bangs on her door. Santana opens the door and sees that Brittany is upset.

"B what's up?" Santana asks.

"We need to talk inside."

"Okay. Come in."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Santana closes the front door.

"Santana would you ever lie to me?" Brittany pinches the bridge of her nose.

"No B. Why?"

"Explain this to me then." Brittany slams the picture on the table.

"What is this?" Santana picks up the picture and her eyes widen.

"Care to explain?"

"Where did you get this?" Santana looks up at the Blonde.

"From somewhere. Santana explain that to me."

"Britt I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" The blonde yells.

"Britt this picture is classified. You basically have to hack into the government's computer to get this type of shit."

"Huh?"

"Britt I was in a witness protection program."

"A what?"

Little did they know someone was taking pictures of them.

XXXX

Dani is at her safehouse looking for information that could send Brittany away for good. Rachel walks in.

"This is an outrage!" The short girl yells.

"Hello to you too Rachel." Dani says sarcastically.

"Dani I'm going to tell them."

"The hell you are!" Dani stands up.

"Dani this has gone on far enough. I hate lying to them."

"Rachel. You do not want me to destroy you. I have pictures for the whole world to see. A video that links that could destroy you. Do you want that?" Dani glares at her.

"Then destroy me Dani. This is coming out. Even if my life is over." Rachel walks out.

"So be it little girl." Dani says to herself.

XXXX

"You were in a what?!" Alan yells.

"A witness protection program." Quinn says.

"Why?"

"Alan that's something you and Britt cannot know about."

"Quinn you and Santana were in South Carolina 4 months ago! Brittany was there!" Alan yells.

"She was?"

"Wait. You didn't know?"

"No! If I did, Santana and I would have went to go see her."

"Quinn why would someone go after you and Santana?" Alan asks his best friend.

"Alan I can't tell you. I could lose everything. Even my baby."

"Quinn. I would never let anyone hurt you. Brittany won't either. The same shit goes for Santana, Tristian and everyone else we love. Do you guys not trust us enough?" Alan questions.

"Al we do. If I tell I could die and so could Santana. Even Tristian. What I can tell you is that they have eyes everywhere Al. They're watching me right now." Quinn says.

"Fuck! Quinn who are these people?" Alan is on his knees with his head in Quinn's belly.

"Al I'm sorry, but I can't say nothing." Quinn runs her hand though his hair.

"Q please?" Alan sobs.

"Al do you trust me?" Quinn let's a tear fall as she sits down on the floor and let the older man cry.

"Y-y-yes." Alan cries.

"Then trust me honey."

"Just hold me." Alan cries harder. He wants to protect Quinn.

"Al it's okay."

"I-I j-just w-want t-to p-protect y-you a-and S-Santana." He stutters out.

"I know baby. Don't worry about us." Quinn rubs his head.

Alan just cuddles into Quinn and Rubs her belly. They fall asleep on the couch a few hours later with Alan spooning Quinn. Little did they know someone was taking pictures of them.


	9. Volcano

There's a little bit of smut in this chapter.

Santana wakes up from a slumber. She looks around and notices that she's in her living room. She stands up and yawns. Santana looks around and she doesn't see Brittany anywhere. Santana walks to her kitchen and see Brittany drinking some hot chocolate. Santana speaks up.

"Hey."

"Hey San." Brittany sips on her hot chocolate.

"Britt I'm sorry."

"Santana. I can protect you sweetheart. You know that. Quinn does too."

"Brittany it's not that simple, we could get killed."

"Santana who am I?"

"A soldier."

"Exactly. Now whoever is after you doesn't even know me. I will kill them or it with my bare hands. I would do anything to protect you and my son. Quinn also." Brittany states.

"I know B. I'm scared about losing you." Santana confesses.

"San don't worry about me. I've been though worse."

"Okay. I'll call Quinn and tell her that we need to talk."

"Okay. I'm meeting Alan." Brittany kisses her head and leaves.

"Fuck." Santana runs her hands through her hair.

XxXx

Santana is reading over her lines in her trailer. Santana thinks of the time when she found out that Marley was her sister.

Flashback

Santana is downstairs with Marley baking cookies. Santana always protected Marley because she was different from everyone else in the school. Marley has hung out with her and Brittany plenty of times and they bonded quickly.

"So how are you and Brittany?"

"Good. I love her so much."

"Santana you okay?" Marley asks.

"I heard my mom and dad arguring about something last night. He left and didn't come back until the next morning." Santana tells her.

"I think I know what it was about." Marley says.

"What?"

"It was about…" Marley gets interrupted by a door slamming.

"I can't believe you!" Maribel yells.

"Baby I'm sorry." Alberto apologizes.

Santana and Marley walks though the doors. Santana looks at her parents.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Get out Alberto!" Maribel screams ignoring Santana.

"No! He's not going anywhere until I know what's going on." Santana states.

"You do the honors!" Maribel walks into the kitchen.

"Papi, lo que esta pasando?" Santana asks in Spanish. Marley understood what she said.

"Santana, I messed up bebe. I cheated on your mother." Alberto confesses.

"What? Why?" Santana has tears forming in her eyes.

"Me and you mother were arguing and I slept with another woman. I was drunk off of my ass."

"There's something else, isn't it?" Santana wipes her tears, but they kept on coming.

"You have another sister." Alberto looks down.

"WHAT?!" Santana screams.

"I met this woman named Mary 14 years ago. She got pregnant with my baby."

"Mary?" Santana is confused until it hits her. "Marley is my sister?"

"Yes honey."

"So it's me, Puck, and Marley?" Santana asks.

"No. You have an older sister named Carla and another brother named Justin."

"Dad what the fuck?!" Santana is upset.

Santana…." Alberto steps towards her.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Come. Near. Me!" Santana backs away from her father.

"Santana I'm sorry." Alberto cries.

"Does Puck know?"

"No. Honey you should know that I'm really sorry."

"No. you get the fuck out of here Papi. I don't ever want to see you ever again." Santana cries and Marley holds her older sister.

"Papi just go."

"I'm so sorry girls." Alberto leaves.

"Santana do you hate me?"

"Why would I? It's not your fault he cheated Marley." Santana sits on the arm of the couch.

"So now what?" Her little sister asks.

"Marley we're related either way it goes. I don't hate you and I never will." Santana hugs her younger sister.

"I love you San."

"I love you little sis."

End of Flashback (For Now)

Santana picks up her phone and looks at the number she hasn't dialed in over 9 years. Santana is still pissed at her father, but Marley is right she's need to talk to him. She dials the number and she hears a male voice.

"Hello?" A husky voice answers.

"Papi?" Santana husks out.

"Santana? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Seems like your number is still the same after all of these years."

"Santana it's good to hear from you."

"I wasn't going to call you. Marley told me too." Santana says.

"Santana you have to let me explain."

"Explain what papi? I was 15 years old when you hit me with that confession. I basically ran to Brittany's house and almost died right then." Santana sniffs.

"Bebe please don't cry. Let Papi make it up to you. I want to see you." Alberto says.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Honey you have my word. Can I meet my grandson?" He asks.

"What makes you think you deserve to see him? You'll have to ask Brittany."

"Brittany Pierce? She's back home?"

"Yep. She's back for good." Santana tells her father.

"I would love to see her too."

"Papa, Brittany will break your face if she sees you."

"I know, but it's worth it."

"Fine. I'll text you the address."

"Thanks. I do love you Pookie." Alberto uses her old nickname.

"I know papa."

"You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that."

"I-I love you too papa."

"Glad to know baby."

"Tomorrow?"

"That's sounds good."

"Bye papa."

"Bye pookie." Alberto hangs up.

Santana wipes her tears away. She has to admit, she does missed her papa bear. Santana continues to go over her script until she was called out to set.

XxXx

Brittany walks into a café. She spots Rachel sitting alone drinking coffee. Brittany huffs and walks over to her. Rachel looks up and sees her old friend.

"Rachel Berry." Brittany sits down.

"Brittany S. Pierce." Rachel smiles.

"So you called?"

"Yes. Brittany I fucked up, real bad."

"What the fuck are you talking about Rachel?" Brittany frowns.

"I did something bad and I don't think I can fix it." Rachel looks down.

"Rach, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm being blackmailed. My career is over basically."

"Blackmail? For what?"

"Something that happened 5 years ago."

"Rachel, spill it. Now." Brittany uses her tough tone.

"I know about Santana and Quinn being in the witness protection program."

"What?!" Brittany yells making heads turn towards them.

"Look, Santana and Quinn saw something they should have. I think you and Alan should go here." Rachel slides Brittany a piece of paper with an address on it. Brittany reads it.

"Murphy's Mental Hospital?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"That's where you'll find Roger." Rachel gets up.

"How did you get this?" Brittany stands up and looks at her short friend.

"I got people Britt. I know about the military too. My Uncle was in it. Good luck." Rachel walks out of the café."

XxXx

Alan is over Quinns house helping her cook dinner. Quinn hears someone knocking on her door, she goes to answer it. She opens it and sees Puck standing there with an angry face.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks.

"Where's Alan?" He barges in.

"Helping me cook and clean. Now why did you just barge into the fucking house?" Quinn asks her baby daddy.

"Can you explain these?" Puck slams some pictures down that were taken from last night.

"Yeah we were crying then we fell asleep. He spooned me. So what?"

"So what? Did you sleep with him?" Puck asks.

"You're joking right? Who the fuck do you think I am Puck? A whore? Don't forget I gave your cheating ass another chance!" Quinn yells.

"Did you fuck him Quinn?! Give me a fucking answer!" Puck yells getting in her face.

"Back the fuck up!" Quinn pushes him away from her.

Puck swing at Quinn but it's blocked by Alan. Quinn screams and falls on her side to dodge the attack. Alan pushes him away roughly.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Alan throws the dish rag to the side.

"You stay out of this Alan!" Puck yells.

"She's four months you dick! You mess with her, you mess with me!" Alan walks closer to him.

"She's my baby mama! Not yours! So fuck off my woman!"

"After what you did, I don't think she's no longer yours bro."

"Look let me take of Quinn. So you can go."

"No. You can. That was not cool."

"Fine." Puck turns to walk away, but balls up his fist and swing at Alan.

Alan ducks and punches Puck in his ribs hard. Puck winces and charges at him, but Alan grabs him by his arm and flips Puck over his body making him crash though Quinn table shattering it. Puck gets up slowly and punches Alan when he got a chance. Alan does a wrestling move on Puck. He does one of Mickie James's move on him. He does her Thesz press on him followed by a couple of punches. Quinn gets up holding her side.

"Alan stop it!" Quinn yells.

Alan stops. He picks up Puck and throws him out of Quinn's house. Alan hugs Quinn while she cries into his shoulder.

XxXx

Sam walks onto Santana's set. He asks a director where her trailer was. The guy points to the trailer in the far corner. Sam walks over to the trailer and knocks. He hear the door unlock and opening revealing the Latina. Santana is shocked that he had the balls to show up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Brittany."

"Sorry. Can't help you there Guppy."

"Santana I need to see her. I need to say some things to her."

"Sam there's no way in hell that's going to happen."

"Santana please." Sam begs.

"She will be pissed if she sees you and I told you where she lived." Santana runs her hand through her hair.

"I miss my sister Santana. I need to explain what happened that day."

"The day that changed her life forever. Where's Kenny and Miranda?"

"Kenny is in Georgia and Miranda is still in London." Sam tells her.

"Did your mother put you up to this shit? She's done enough after she showed up at Quinns house."

"What she did what?" Sam asks.

"She showed up and Q's house talking shit." Santana hissed out.

"Santana I didn't know. I told her to stay away from you guys. I know she showed up and Ruby Tuesday because Cedes told me." He told Santana.

"How is she?" She asks about her old friend.

"She's fine. She misses you guys." Sam smiles.

"Sam look I've changed over the years, I could easily forgive you, but Brittany, I don't think she ever will. She took care of you Sam." The Latina said.

"I know. I'm paying for because my sister won't even talk to me. I thought she was dead for the longest until our mother told me she was alive." Sam explains.

"Fine. Sam I swear if your mother put you up to this, I will kill you myself. Do not let her come near us again." Santana warns.

"You have my word Santana." Sam says honestly.

"Here." Santana hands him a piece of paper.

"Thank you Santana." Sam tucks it in his pocket.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't. Promise."

"Go see her Sam."

"I will." Sam runs off happily and does a heel click.

"He's still a fucking nerd." Santana laughs while shaking her head closing her trailer door.

XxXx

Finn is working in the garage. Brittany walks in and smiles.

"Hey Finn." She greets.

"Oh hey B." He hugs her.

"So what's going on?" She asks breaking the hug.

"Nothing much. Just working."

"So you and Rachel doing okay?"

"Yeah. I want to have kids with her. I really hope she's pregnant." Finn smiles.

"Congrats dude."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"How's the dance studio thing going?"

"Great. I found a place on Sunset Boulevard. "

"Congrats B."

"Thanks. I gotta go see Santana."

"Okay be safe B."

"I will." Brittany leaves.

XxXx

Santana is in her house cooking. Tristan comes down with his Spiderman action figure.

"Mami?"

"Yes baby?"

"Where's mama?"

"Oh baby I have no idea." Santana stirs the sauce.

Santana hears a knock on her door. She goes to answer it. Her sister Marley is standing there.

"Hey baby sis." Santana hugs her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to see what you were doing."

"Just cooking." Santana lets her in.

"Auntie Marley!" Tristan Hugs her.

"Hi baby."

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too honey." She kisses his cheek.

"So sis, where's Jake?" Santana cuts the oven off.

"Oh he's at home. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant San." Marley beams.

"Finally!" Santana hugs her sister.

"I'm so happy." Marley smiles.

"Me too. I'm going to be an aunt." Santana bounces on her toes.

"Did you call him?"

"Yeah. We're meeting up tomorrow."

"Good. Let him explain. I gotta go sis." Marley kisses Santana and Tristan and leaves.

Another knocks startles Santana. Santana goes to open the door, she smiles when she sees Brittany.

"Hey you." Santana lets her in.

"Hi baby." Brittany sees her son sleeping on the couch.

"I didn't even know he was sleep." Santana shrugs.

"So uh how was your day?" The Blonde sits down.

"Okay. I spoke to my dad."

"Okay. And?" Britt raises an eyebrow.

"We're meeting up tomorrow for lunch."

"What about our son?"

"He's coming too."

"San baby, are you sure that's a good idea?" Brittany stands up and crosses her arms.

"Britt honey, I got this." Santana says with confidence.

"Okay. Oh speaking of which, Christmas is coming up. What does Tristan want?"

"The whole Toy's R Us store." Santana laughs.

"How about a PS4?" Brittany smiles.

"No, you want that." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Duh San. Come on give me a PS4 for Christmas." Brittany whines like a child.

"I'll think about it B." Santana giggles.

"I missed you today." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist.

"Hmm. I missed you too." Santana puts her head on Brittany's chest.

"What's up San?" Brittany rocks them back and forth.

"A lot. My album, TV Shows, Movies, just everything B."

"Santana don't stress about it."

"I don't need too." Santana sighs.

"Let's put him to bed." Brittany walks into the living room and picks up her son. She takes him upstairs and tucks him in. She kisses his forehead and walks out closing his door.

"He talks about to a lot." Santana is sitting on her bed.

"I love him Santana." Brittany is leaning against the door frame.

"I know. Britt are you sure this is safe? You know what you and I are doing?" Santana asks.

"Yes. Where's Dani?"

"I don't even know B." Santana sighs.

"What me to stay here?"

"Yes please." Santana strips down to her bra and panties.

"Fine by me." Brittany strips to down to her Boxers and wife beater.

"No funny business." Santana smirks.

"Yeah whatever." Brittany spoons Santana from behind. Santana feels Big B poking her.

"Britt! I said no funny business." Santana looks at her.

"Hey not my fault. It's nature." Brittany pushes Santana's panties to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh fuck." Brittany thrusts into Santana from behind.

"Don't stop." Santana moans.

"Hmm." Brittany goes harder.

"Oh fuck Britt!"

"You love my cock?"

"I love it so much. Keep going."

"Take it." Brittany raises Santana's leg up and goes harder.

"Oh right there! Yes!" Santana moans louder.

"So fucking tight San."

"All for you! Britt go faster!"

"As you wish." Brittany goes faster.

"Hmm your dick is so good!"

"I want you to come San." Brittany goes deeper.

"I'm going to come!" Santana screams.

"Yeah come on my cock baby." Brittany reaches around to rub her clit.

"Oh shit! Britt!" Santana screams out her name as she comes.

"Fuck San!" Brittany sends long ropes of cum into Santana.

"Fuck." Santana pants.

"You okay?"

"Damn. We're doing doggy next." Santana giggles.

"Whatever you want San."

"Night B."

"Night baby."


	10. Christmas & Old Crushes

Brittany feels movement in her bed she groans and opens her eyes to see Alan jumping on it. Brittany pulls the covers over head, but Alan pulls them right back off.

"Al go back to bed." Brittany tries to shut him out.

"B come on. Santana came." Alan whines in a childish way."

"Fine." Brittany throws the covers off of her body.

"Yay!" Alan runs to the living room.

"He's such a dork." Brittany freshens up first then she drags herself to the living room where everyone is there waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said in unison.

"Merry Christmas guys." Brittany says to them all.

"Hi mama." Tristan runs over to her holding his new action figure.

"Hi little man." Brittany picks him up and kisses his head.

"Mama open your gift Santa got you." He wiggles his way out of Brittany's arms.

"Alright." She walks over to the tree and picks hers up. She sees who it's from and opens it up. Brittany's eyes widen. It's a Pendant with dancing shoes on it. Brittany smiles at Santana and scoots over to hug her.

"You like it?" Santana asks.

"I love it so much San. This is amazing."

"Here let me help you." Santana puts the necklace on Brittany.

"Wow. This means a lot to me San." Brittany feels tears in her eyes.

"Hey B. This is your dream." Santana hugs the tall blonde again.

"Here's your gift San." Brittany hands the present to Santana.

"Thanks B." Santana opens her gift and squeals with excitement. Brittany got her that new perfume she's always wanted.

"So you like it?"

"Yes! Britt I've always wanted this." Santana bounces up and down like a child.

"I wanted to give you this because you need it." Brittany sits down on the couch.

"I love it. Thank you B." Santana continues to unwrap her presents.

Santana is sitting in her office writing a script for Jonah Hill. She hears a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Mami." Tristan runs to her.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Nothing. I wanted to see you." He climbs onto Santana's lap.

"Aww you're sweet." She kisses his head.

"Where's Dani?"

"She's on her way home." Santana continues to type.

"Mami can we got on a vacation?" He looks up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah baby. Where?"

"Lake Tahoe. I wanna ski." He bounces on her lap.

"Okay. When do you want to go?" She kisses his head.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's get everyone to go."

"Okay." He leans back into her.

"Let's go order some food."

Brittany is eating some food that Quinn cooked for them. She looks over at the blonde who's looking all sad. Quinn tears fills up in her eyes.

"Q you okay?"

"No. I can't believe Puck did those things to me." Quinn tears finally falls.

"Q why are you still with him?"

"B we're having a baby together. I love Puck. I don't understand why he would do that to me." Quinn sniffs.

"Hey its okay Q. Things will get better." Brittany gets up and puts their plates into the sink.

"Thanks B."

"No problem."

"So I got a phone call yesterday."

"From who?"

"some bitch named Juliana."

"Who's she?" Brittany furrows her eyebrows.

"Don't know. Apparently she know Puck." Quinn sighs.

"Want me to kick her ass." Brittany smirks evilly.

"No B." Quinn giggles.

"Okay. Just let me know." She kisses Quinn's head.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Quinn rubs her belly.

"Sure. I'll sleep on the couch." Brittany opens the closet door and puts a blanket and pillow out.

"You don't have to B." Quinn goes to stop her.

"Q you're pregnant. You need space so you can stretch its fine." Brittany hugs her.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you and Alan came back." Quinn goes to sit on couch.

"Yeah me too." Brittany sits beside her. Brittany and Quinn hears the door open.

"Hey girls." Alan comes back with bags full of junk food.

"Hi Al." They both said in unison.

"I brought snacks." He sets the unhealthy food on the table.

"What did you get?" Brittany asks.

"Uh, Gummy worms, Ice cream, Twix, Snickers, kit-kat, cheetos, suckers, and pork rinds." He said naming the foods.

"I'll take the gummy worms." Brittany said.

"Twix. I need some chocolate."

"Sweet." He tosses the snacks to the girls grabbing his own.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas." Alan starts to eat his junk food.

"Agreed." Brittany says with a mouth full of gummies.

"No talking with your mouths full." Quinn says in a motherly tone.

"Thanks mom." Al and Brittany said.

"God I'm stuck with Children." Quinn shakes her head as she turns a movie on.

Quinn walks into the car shop looking for Puck. She sees him talking to Frankie, Quinn walks over to him tapping his shoulder. Puck turns around with a smile.

"Hey Q."

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Follow me." Puck leads Quinn to his office closing the door behind them.

"Yesterday was unacceptable. You do know that right?" Quinn crosses her arms.

"Quinn I'm sorry about that."

"I'm carrying your child Puck. You've could've done damage to the both of us."

"Quinn I…"

"Don't. So who's Juliana?" Quinn asks.

"Shit. Quinn…."

"Who is she Puck?"

"She's pregnant with my child Quinn." Puck confesses.

"Oh I see how it is."

"Quinn…." Puck tires to touch her.

"Save it! We're done!" Quinn storms out of the office.

Brittany walks onto Santana's set looking for her. She knocks on the trailer. Santana opens it smiling at Brittany.

"Hi B." She greets.

"Hey San. What's up?" Brittany sits down on the couch.

"Well Tristan wanted to go on a trip. You know the whole gang."

"Really? Where?"

"Lake Tahoe."

"Fuck yeah. I'm down." Brittany hugs the Latina.

"Awesome. We're leaving tomorrow. I've already order the tickets for us to go." Santana drinks some juice.

"Awesome. I'll help pitch in. I can't wait." Brittany bounces on her toes.

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Okay. Come give me some sugar." Brittany puckers her lips.

Santana giggles and walks over to Brittany to kiss her.

"Hmm." Brittany moans.

"Fuck Britt." Santana moans when Brittany kisses her neck.

"I'll save this for later." Brittany teases.

"Tease!" Santana calls out when Brittany leaves.

Alan is over Quinn's house helping her pack some of her stuff so she could stay with him and Brittany. Alan looks over at Quinn with a smile on his face. To be honest, Alan has always liked Quinn in a romantic kind of way, but after that whole thing with Puck he decided to leave it alone. Quinn looks up turning to Alan. Quinn catches him staring.

"What?" She puts some sweats into a bag.

"Quinn you're really beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of you." Alan gushes.

"Al that's sweet of you. You make me feel beautiful." Quinn sets the bag by the bed.

"I'm always going to be here for you Q." Alan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know." Quinn looks into his beautiful green eyes.

"Quinn I've liked you for a long time now. I just wanted you to know that."

"You have? Why me?"

"You're special to me Q. There's nobody like you. I made a promise to protect you and I'm going to keep that promise."

"Aww Al. I know you will." She strokes his cheek.

"Forever in my heart."

Thank you." Quinn rests her forehead against his.

"You're welcome." Alan leans in to kiss Quinn.

They kiss for the first time. Alan strokes Quinn's cheek with his hand softly. Quinn places both her hands on the side of his neck. Alan climbs on top of Quinn placing his hands on either side of Quinn's head. He sticks his tongue into her mouth making them both moan. He breaks the kiss sitting up on his knees removing his and Quinn's clothes. Alan's cock bumps Quinn clit.

"Oh fuck." Quinn runs her hands though Alan's hair.

"Quinn we can do this right?" Alan looks down at his long life crush.

"Yeah. I broke up with Puck." Quinn kisses him again.

Alan pulls away grabbing a condom from the drawer. Quinn stops him she shakes her head no and pulls him back into a kiss. Alan lines his cock up with Quinn's entrance. He gives her the are you sure look. Quinn nods. She moans instantly as soon as she's entered.

"Oh fuck." Quinn moans as Alan enters her.

"Wow you feel amazing Q." Alan breathes out.

"Al, you feel so good." Quinn holds the older boy pulling him closer.

"Fuck Quinn." Alan moans.

"Harder."

"You sure I don't want to hurt you."

"Yea I'm sure."

"Okay." Alan goes a little harder with his thrusts.

"Yes! That's it right there!" Quinn wraps her legs around his waist.

Alan looks down at the beautiful girl smiling as he pounds into her. Alan has never had great sex like this before. He kisses Quinn with passion and love. Quinn feels all of that with Alan's kisses. He rises back up picking up the pace of his thrusts. His thrust makes Quinn moan louder.

"Yes!" Quinn screams.

"Oh shit Q! You feel so good baby." Alan throws his head back thrusting faster.

"Yes right there! Fuck Al!" Quinn spreads her legs wider so he could go deeper.

"Quinn you okay? Is this pace okay?" He asked slowing down so he won't hurt Quinn or the baby.

"Yeah it's fine. Shit keep going." Quinn moans again when he picks his pace back up.

"Oh yeah Q. Pussy so wet for my cock. You love making my cock wet?" Alan leans down to bite her neck. Quinn is beyond turned on.

"Oh yeah. You like it when my pussy squeezes around your cock?" Quinn nips his ear.

"Hell yeah. I wanted this for a long time." Alan goes deeper.

"Yeah. Oh yeah. Just like that." Quinn closes her eyes enjoying everything Alan is giving her.

"Oh Quinn!" Alan screams.

"Take my pussy Alan! Take it so hard!" Quinn is beyond screaming now. She runs her hand down his sweaty abs feeling his scars he has.

"Are you okay? You know with your scars and all? Oh fuck!"

"Yeah I'm good. You feel really good Q. Does my cock feel okay?" Alan goes faster making their skin slap together.

"Oh it feels amazing. I love it so much." Quinn feels that coil feeling.

"Quinn I'm going to come." Alan pounds Quinn into the bed.

"OH!" Quinn throws her head back. She's coming. They rests their foreheads together breathing hard.

"You gonna come baby?" Alan puts even more power into his thrusts.

"Yes I'm coming!" Quinn yells.

"Let it go Q." Alan coos.

"OH ALAN!" Quinn comes hard around his cock.

"QUINN!" Alan spurts inside of her pussy.

All you hear is heavy breathing in the room. Quinn pulls Alan closer making him hide his face in the crook of her neck.

"Wow. That was amazing." Quinn said as she comes down from her high.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He looks up[ into her hazel eyes.

"No. Thanks for caring." Quinn pecks his lips.

"Night Q." He falls asleep inside of her.

"Night." Quinn falls asleep.

Brittany has her arms around Santana. Santana fell asleep during the movie that they were watching. Santana stirs making Brittany hold her tighter. She's had a good Christmas. Now she's about to spend the New Year with her friends in Tahoe. Brittany's life is amazing right now. Brittany starts to fall asleep until she hears a knock. She gets up out of her bed without waking Santana up. She checks on her son first then she goes to the living room grabbing her gun. She cocks it back reading to use it. Brittany opens her door and her face turns completely red.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Brittany glares at Sam.

"Brittany I came to talk." Sam said.


	11. Lake Tahoe Pt. 1

"Brittany I came to talk." Sam said.

"Brittany what's going on?" Santana walks in and sees Sam.

"Hi Santana."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"I came to see Brittany."

"You're joking right?" Brittany asked angrily.

"I never meant to hurt you Brittany. Mom threaten me to do it."

"What?" Brittany is confused. Santana just listens.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that night."

"What about dad?"

"Can I come in and tell you?"

"Fine." Brittany steps aside to let him in. She closes the door and walks over to her couch sitting down. Santana sits in her lap. He just stands in front of them awkwardly. "Sit down" Brittany tells him.

"Okay." Sam sits beside her.

"So what happened?"

"Well mom came into my room and told me to plant the drugs." Sam tells his sister.

Flashback

Sam is in his room doing homework. Sam looks up when his door opens and his mother walks in with bags in her hand. Sam stops what he's doing and gets up.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I need you to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to plant these in Brittany's room." Lori hands him the drugs.

"Why? Britt didn't do anything wrong." Sam tells his mother.

"Sam your sister is separating us. If you do this we could be together."

"No. I will not. I love Brittany and she's the only one who cares about me. You guys don't even love me." Sam smacks the drugs out of his mother's hands.

"You little shit!" She smacks him in the face. Sam looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you hit me!" He screams.

"I'll do much worse if you don't do what I say! I'm getting rid of your sister for good, You will not be allowed to see her ever again!" Lori yells getting in his face.

"I love Brittany!" He screams back.

"I don't give a fuck! You will do it! I will kill Brittany! Do you understand me?!" Lori picks up the drugs pushing them into Sam's hands.

"I don't want to do it." Sam cries.

"You will little boy! Now go!" Lori pushes him hard making him stumble. She walks our after him.

Sam walks into Brittany's room and looks around to see where he should plant the drugs. He goes over to her closet and plants them there. Sam cries. Lori grabs him and throws him out of Brittany's room. She takes out her phone and calls 911.

"911."

"Yes. I was cleaning my daughter's room and I found drugs in her closet." Lori sniffs.

"Okay ma'am where is your daughter?"

"I don't know. She got so angry that she slapped her own brother in the face."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"Okay ma'am we will be right over."

"Thank you." Lori hangs up. Sam looks at her in shock.

"Brittany didn't hit me. You did."

"I will kill you Sam. Don't think I won't." She points a gun at him. Sam scoots back and cries. Sam hears the door and runs to it. He opens it and it's Brittany, Quinn, Santana Alan walking in. Brittany looks at her brother's face and notices the bruise.

"Sam what happened to you?"

"Some guy punched me." He lied.

"Who was it?" Alan asked.

"Azmizo."

"When was this?" Santana asked.

Before she could even recive and answer. The police kicks the door open pointing their guns at Brittany.

"Brittany S. Pierce. You are under arrest. A cop handcuffs her.

"For What? I didn't do anything." Brittany jerks her arm away from the cop.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The cop tells her rights.

"What did she do?" Santana asked.

"Drugs." He tells them.

"Drugs? Brittany doesn't do drugs." Santana tells the cop.

"Yeah she's right. Brittany doesn't do anything bad." Quinn speaks up.

"Guys there's been a mistake." Alan tells the cops.

"I don't think so." A female cop comes walking in with the drugs that were planted in Brittany's closet. Brittany eyes widen.

"Those aren't mine. I don't even know where to get drugs from." Brittany tells the cops.

"Are you okay son?" A male cop asks Sam.

"Yes."

"When did Brittany hit you?" He pulls out his note pad.

"What?! I didn't hit him!" Brittany screams.

"Shut it Pierce!" The female cop yells.

"Did she hit you?" He asked Sam again.

Sam thinks about what his mother told him. He lies.

"Yes."

"Sam!" Brittany screams.

"You're on thin ice Pierce!" The female cop points at her.

"When did she do it?"

"L-last night. She was high off of the drugs. She told me she would kill me if I told anyone about them." Sam lies.

Santana glares at the boy. Brittany shakes her head with tears forming.

"Thank you son." The closes his mini note book and puts it in his shirt pocket.

"Let's go Pierce." The female cop drags her out.

"Sam! Tell them I didn't do it!" Brittany cries trying to wiggle her way out of the cops grip.

"Shut up Pierce!" She tells the blonde girl.

"Sam! Why did you do this to me?! I love you!" Brittany tells her brother. The female cop punches Brittnay.

"Oh hell no!" Santana goes to attack the cop, but Alan and Quinn holds her back from getting arrested.

"Calm down Santana!" Quinn holds her friend back.

"Fuck calming down! That ugly bitch punched my girlfriend! Let me at her!" Santana uses her strength to try to get lose.

"Santana you will go to jail assaulting a cop." Alan tells her.

"So! She assaulted my girlfriend! Who does Julianne Hough think she is?!" Santana screams.

"Santana let's just go see her." Quinn said calmly.

"Fine!" Santana turns to look at Sam. "You better have a damn good excuse on why you lied to the fucking cops! I hate you forever Sam!" Santana storms out of the house.

"Brittany will get out and she will hurt you for real Sam." Quinn walks out.

"Why Sam? Brittany always been there for you. You had no right doing that." Alan leaves.

Sam looks over at his mother who's drinking tea. Sam put on his shoes and runs out the house. Lori runs after him. Sam gets on his bike and goes down to the police station. Lori gets into her car and chases Sam.

Santana, Quinn, Alan walk into the police station. Santana goes and goes up to the desk and slams her hands down on it scaring the fat cop. He looks up at her with crumbs all over his face.

"Look here Fatty Joe young. I demand to see my girlfriend Brittany. Where the fuck is she?" Santana leans closer to the fat cop.

"You can see her. She's in the interrogation room." He tells her.

"Then un- interrogate her you fake ass Kevin Smith." Santana hisses.

"Look Miss…" He starts off.

"Where's my girlfriend?!" Santana yells getting in his face.

The two cops who arrested Brittany come out of the small room. They see the Latina yelling in Spanish at the fat cop. They walk over to her. She looks over at them and runs over to them. Quinn and Alan hold her back again before she gets in trouble

"Can we help you?" The female cop say with an attitude.

"This bitch is so unprofessional!" Santana yells.

"Look kids you can't see Brittany."

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana asked looking at the other cop.

"I'm officer Carson and This is officer Parks.

"Whatever. This bitch punched my girlfriend. Can't you do something about that shit?" Santana is fuming.

No we cannot." Officer Carson says.

"This is bullshit. They know damn well they can't hit anybody unless they were attacking them. Fuck her ugly ass." Santana goes over to the desk and jerks the 3 boxes of donuts away for the fat cop. He looks at her with a shocked look. She flips him off and eat a donut. Alan sighs.

"Look Brittany doesn't do these things. She's completely innocent. Her mother hand to do this." Alan explains.

"You guys know this is wrong." Quinn sits beside Santana who's glaring at the two cops. Sam comes running to the station out of breathe. He looks up at Santana who's burning holes into his face. She stands up and throws the donut to the side. Alan already has his arms around her waist. Sam gulps and walks up the cops.

"I have to confess something." Sam tells them.

"What is it?"

Sam explains to the cops everything that happened. The cops look over at Santana who's smirking at them. The cops nods and calls their boss to come to the lobby. They take Sam to a room so they could get more information. Lori comes running in. The three teens crosses their arms glaring at the woman. Lori sees Sam walking out and she glares at him. She takes out her gun but a cop tackles her to the ground. Santana recorded the whole thing. She turns around and sees Brittany walking out glaring at the female cop who punched her. Santana runs to her pushing Officer Parks out of the way. She jumps into Brittany's arms and kisses her deeply. Brittany tangles her hand into Santana's hair. Santana moans into the kiss. After a few minutes of kisses Brittany places her girlfriend onto her feet.

"Can we go? I wanna fuck my girlfriend!" Santana glares at Officer Parks.

"Go fuck her Santana. Alan laughs. Brittany turns around and glares at Sam. She walks up to him.

"You're dead to me." She walks out of the police Station, but not before punching Lori in her face.

End of Flashback

Brittany has tears falling from her face. She wipes them. She didn't know Sam turned himself in. She didn't about what Lori did to fuck up their relationship. Brittany moved out of the house before anyone could tell her the real story. Santana gets up and goes to the kitchen so they can have some alone time.

"Brittany, I'm so…" Sam is cut off with a hug.

"I know. I'm so sorry about what I said to you."

"I just want you to forgive me. Please?" Sam cries.

"I hugging you. So you are little brother." She laughs.

"C-can I meet my nephew?"

"I'll have to see it that's okay with Santana."

"It's fine Sam. You can see him." She tells the boy.

"Thank you Santana."

"Sam you can stay over tonight. We're leaving for Lake Tahoe in the morning. You're welcomed to come. So get some sleep." Santana said.

"Thank you."

The next morning everyone is up getting ready. Brittany hears a knock on her door. She goes to open it. Quinn and Alan are standing there with smiles. Brittany lets them in.

"Why are you two so smiley?"

"We're just happy." Quinn says.

Brittany scrunches up her face in confusion until it hits her.

"You two did the dirty didn't you?" She said grinning.

"Yes Brittany we did." Alan confesses.

"Finally." Santana says coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey San." Quinn giggles.

"Hey guys." Sam said coming in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alan steps closer to Sam.

Sam backs away.

"Alan don't hurt me please."

"Why shouldn't I?" Alan balls up his fist.

"Al don't. We invited him." Brittany tells him.

"Don't think I forgive you."

"I don't." Sam says.

"So are you guys ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. Do we have everything?" Santana asked looking around.

"Yeah. Tristan! Come on son." Brittany yells to the back. She hears footsteps.

"Hi Auntie Quinn. Hi Uncle Al." Hey runs over to hug them

"Hi T." They both said.

"Okay people let's roll."

The gang are at the airport waiting for the rest of their friends. They finally arrive.

"Hey guys." Mercedes greets.

"Hi Cedes." They all said.

"Hi baby. I missed you." Dani kisses Santana's cheek.

"Hi hon." Santana says.

Puck and Finn walks in with their duffle bags on their shoulder. They walk over to them.

"Hey." The both greet.

"What's up guys?" Mike asks.

"Nothing much Mike." He bumps fists with him.

"Is that everyone?" Brittany asked holding her son.

"No. Rachel's not here."

"There she is." Quinn points.

Rachel runs over to them.

"Sorry I had to make sure everything was set." She tells them.

"Brittany I've invited someone. Is that okay?"

"Who is it?"

Everyone looks over and sees that it's Santana's father. They all are shocked that he's even there. Brittany puts Tristan into Finn's hands. She storms up to Alberto and punches him. Alan and Mike dols her back. Santana sighs.

"Why are you even here?" Brittany hisses.

"Santana invited me. Brittany I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Don't even think about seeing my son. You're not allowed too."

"Don't you think he should?" Dani speak up.

"Fuck off Dani. He's my son. Not yours. Do want me to break your face before this trip?" Brittany pushes her.

"Stop it!" Santana yells.

They all look at the Latina.

"But San…" Brittany trails off.

"Britt please? I wanted all of us to take this trip as a family. No fighting." Santana states.

"Fine. Just as long as she doesn't talk shit. I'm cool with." Brittany says.

"Alan and Puck. I mean you guys too." Santana tells them.

"Go it baby sis." Puck nods.

"Of course San." Alan smiles.

"Hi sweetheart." Alberto hugs his daughter.

"Hi papa." Santana smiles hugging him.

"Look can we talk when we get there?"

'Sure."

They hear the door and they all turn around. They see Santana's mother, Marley Jake, Artie and Kitty, Unique, Ryder, Rory, Sugar, Joe, Holly, Sue, Blaine, Kurt, Dave, Sebastian , Emma Will all come walking in. They all run and hug each other. Everyone is back together again. Maribel looks over at her ex husband. She walks over to him.

"So she actually invited you?" Maribel asked her ex-husband.

"Yes. It's good to see you again Maribel." He mocks.

"I don't why she even did this." The older Latina shakes her head.

"Maybe she wants to give her old man another chance." He tells his ex-wife.

"You don't deserve one Alberto. You fucked up this family." She hisses.

"I know I did. I'm here to make it right."

"I bet you are."

Santana walks over to her parents.

"Mom don't fight with him. I want us all to get along again." She tells her parents.

"I know honey and I'm sorry. To be honest we all need a vacation." Maribel walks over to Dani.

"Yeah we do."

"Okay everyone let's board." Santana tells everyone.

Everyone is on the plane having a good time. Quinn and Alan are laughing at something Finn said. Puck just keeps burning holds into Alan's face. Santana nudges her brother.

"Will you stop?" She nudges him.

"I can't help it." He says sadly.

"Then help it Puck. Look you fucked up not Quinn." Santana shakes her head at him.

"I know that sad, but I still love her." He says.

"I know, but you have to let Quinn make this decision." The Latina tells her brother.

"Okay fine San."

"So what's been going on guys?" Joe asked.

"Nothing much. Britt and I just came back not too long ago. "We're trying to catch up on everything." Alan tells Joe.

"We missed you guys so much." Sugar hugs Alan and Brittany.

"We missed you all too." Brittany said.

"So Artie I heard you directed a video for Chris Brown." Jake said.

"Yeah. He's a cool dude. Luckily we got done before the trip." Artie said.

"Wow that's amazing. So did anybody else call you?" Holly asked.

"Oh yeah. Lupe Fiasco, Kanye West, Big Sean. I'm told them I was going on a trip and I will be back to direct it."

"Congrats Artie." Brittany high-fives him.

"Thanks B."

"This is your pilot speaking. We are now landing in Tahoe." The pilot announces.

"Here go. It's fun time." Santana said cheerfully.

After the long ride up to the cabins. The gang all decided to settle in. Santana has the clipboard in her hand for the bedding situation.

"Okay let's see. Everyone who's coupled will have their own bedroom. Everyone who's not coupled up you guys will have to share one."

"Sounds good." Puck said.

"Okay, Quinn and Alan you guys are sharing. Unique and Sugar. Joe Ryder, Sugar Rory, Sue Holly, Brittany Tristan. We good?" Santana looks at them.

"All good. Come on little man let's go settle in." Brittany picks up her sn and their things and walks to their room.

"Santana why does Quinn get to bunk with Alan?" Puck asked.

"Puck you two are no longer together. Besies Quinn will probably kill you in your fcuking sleep. No stop being a damn baby."

"Who am I bunking with?" Puck asked his younger sister.

"Dad." Santana states.

"No way in hell San." Puck said gritting his teeth.

"Mom's not going too." Santana tells her brother.

"San I will not."

"Santana I can sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal." Alberto said.

"Dad are sure?"

"Yeah. I deserve it." Alberto said.

"You sure do." Puck said.

"Puck!" Marley yells.

"What it's true."

"Mom you can have your own room. I know need the rest."

"Sounds good baby."

"Okay let's go settle in everyone." Santana goes into her room.

Brittany is on the balcony looking at the view. She hears creaking sounds. She turns around and she's met with Rachel. Rachel closes the balcony door.

"So you wanna tell about how you found out about Roger?" Brittany looked over at the short Brunette.

"It's complicated." Rachel sips on her flask.

"Explain complicated Rachel." Brittany takes the flask away.

"The less you know the better." The brunette states.

"That's not an answer and you know it. So explain." Brittany hisses.

"When Santana and Quinn witnessed something they were placed in the witness protection program in South Carolina. Someone sent them a text to meet them there. They witnessed a murder Brittany. "They saw a female shoot an officer from the military." Rachel explains.

"Who was it?" She questions.

"I can't tell you that." Rachel shakes her head.

"Rachel, how do you know this?"

"I just know."

"Rachel there's got to be a reason." Brittany argues.

"There isn't one." Rachel shrugs.

"Can you tell me why you went to go see Roger?" She frowns.

"I have my reasons Britt." Rachel tells the blonde.

"Then give me those reasons Rachel." Brittany slams her hand on the railing.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You're going to hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Brittany asks.

"Because."

"Because what Rachel?"

"I'm the killer." Rachel confesses.

"What? Rachel are you out of your fucking mind? You could go to jail for murder." Brittany tells the short girl.

"I know, but the person who actually saw me is blackmailing me." Rachel said with tears.

"Rachel this is serious. You could lose everything." Brittany tells her.

"I know, but there's more." Rachel says.

"What is it?" Brittany asks.

"The real reason why I went to go see Roger is because…." The brunette trails off.

"Because?"

"He's my brother."


	12. Lake Tahoe Pt. 2

"He's my brother."

"WHAT?!" Brittany screams looking at her with wide eyes.

"That's why I went to go see him."

"Rachel…." Brittany gets interrupted by Alan who has Holly behind him.

"Girls, what's going on out here?" Alan asked walking out with Holly who closes the balcony door.

"Rachel, tell them. Now." Brittany said sternly.

"Roger is my brother and the reason why Santana and Quinn went into the witness protection program is because it was me who killed that solider."

"Rachel, are you serious?" Alan runs his hand through his hair.

"You know you could go to jail for life right?" Holly asked.

"I know I fucked up." Rachel said sighing sadly.

"Fucked up? Rachel, the guy we thought betrayed us is your brother. How did we not know this?" Brittany sighs.

"Roger changed his name because of his father. We got the same mother, but different dads." Rachel says.

"Okay, we have to resolve this Rachel. Who's blackmailing you" Holly asked crossing her arms.

"How do you know that?" Rachel's face is in shock mode.

"Rachel, you're too smart for this. Someone is blackmailing you and they don't want you to say anything." Brittany said leaning against the railing.

"Okay let's go back into the cabin and have fun." Alan said opening the door. All 4 of them walk back inside of the Camera.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"Nothing. We were making sure Rachel was okay." Brittany said.

"So it took all four of you?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, problem?' Brittany said walking up to her.

"Hey. No fighting." Santana said standing in between them.

"Fine." Brittany said.

"I think we should cook out. What do you guys think?" Will said.

"I'll start it up." Puck said.

"And risk poisoning us all with your disgusting food? Yeah, I'll pass dude." Brittany snickers. Alan nudges her playfully and laughs along with her.

"I'll cook it." Alan said grabbing the apron off of he island.

"I'll help." Alberto said grabbing and apron as well.

"I will get to work on my famous tea." Quinn said with a smile walking over to the counter.

"Your tea s so good Quinn." Mike said picking up Alissa.

"Thank you Mike." Quinn pulls out the ingredients to her tea.

"Welcome." Mike said laughing with his daughter.

"Tristan stop jumping baby." Santana said washing he meat off.

"Sorry mami." He stops jumping and walks over to Quinn and kisses her belly.

"You wanna help me big boy?" Quinn asked smiling down at Tristan.

"Mama can I help auntie Quinn?" He asked with his blue eyes.

"Yeah son." Brittany kisses his head and lifts him up on the stool.

"I'll cook up some rice." Maribel said putting water into a pot.

"Brittany you want to help?" Alberto said.

"Sure, why not?" Brittany shrugs walking outside with Alan and Alberto.

"Alberto, we got to ask you something." Alan said opening the grill.

"What's up?" The older Latino asked.

"Well, Santana and Quinn got involved into some shit 4 months ago." Alan said.

"What kind of shit?" He asked.

"They were in the witness protection program." Brittany showing him the picture.

"Why?"

"They witnessed a murder." Brittany said.

"No. Santana and Quinn were visiting Frannie 4 months ago. I had a guy follow them." He tells them handing Brittany her phone back.

Alan and Brittany look at each other with angry expressions. They're girlfriends lied to them. Brittany speaks up.

"So they lied to us? Why?"

"I have no idea, but I hope they had a good reason too." Alberto said putting the charcoal in the grill.

"So how the hell are we suppose to find out who killed that soldier then?" Alan asked confused.

"What soldier?" Alberto asked.

"The one Rachel killed." Brittany tells Santana's father.

"Rachel didn't kill that man. She was in New York on business because of some Broadway show." Alberto tells them.

"So Rachel fucking lied too. Papa Lo, what's the fuck is going on?" Alan asked.

"A lot. Brittany I know you didn't leave Santana like that. So I'm here to help. I got my computer and files hidden in Santana's room. I need to find out who killed that soldier too, but I can tell you that it wasn't Rachel." He said taking out his lighter.

"Holly is helping us too. We need to find out about who betrayed roger." Brittany said putting light fluid on the charcoal."

"Roger Lewis? He was with you guys?" Alberto said putting the meat on.

"Yeah." Alan nods.

"I'll look into it." He said closing the lid on the grill.

"You think you can call one of your friends to help us out?" Brittany asked.

"Sure no problem." He smiles.

Sugar and Dani are talking.

"So, how's the plan going?" Sugar asks drinking a soda.

"Good. We need to find roger and kill him before he says anything." Dani says.

"Does Santana know?"

"Know what?"

"About us?" The blonde asked.

"No. She doesn't need to know right now. Just wait until after we finally get rid of Brittany." Dani said sitting on a bench.

"She doesn't know that I'm pregnant does she?" Sugar asked looking over at Dani.

"No." Dani states.

"So who killed that soldier guy?" Sugar asked.

"That doesn't matter. Rachel is going to jail for a long time." Dani chuckles.

"What miss Broadway actually killed someone?" Sugar laughs.

"Yep. Rachel's career is gone." Dani looks over at the short girl.

"Finn is goi to freak out." Sugar looks at the tall guy.

"Yeah he is." Dani nods.

"So what now?"

"You talk to Sam. I'll take care of Santana's father. He needs to go, he's apart of the CIA and e could find out what we're up to." Dani said.

"You got it baby." Sugar smirks.

Brittany and Alan are looking at Sugar and Dani talking. Brittany frowns when they look over at Finn and Rachel.

"She's cheating on Santana." Brittany said sipping her beer.

"How do you know?" Alan asked.

"Think about it Dani was gone away from home for a while. Her and Sugar are planning something."

"I got the place secured. Trust me we will know their plans."

"Good. This bitch is doing something to Rachel. There's no way Rachel would kill a soldier and ruin her career. I don't know I believed her in the first place." Brittany said.

"Good point." Alan drinks his beer. He sees Quinn walk over to them. Quinn hugs him.

"Hey you." He greets his girlfriend.

"Hey boo." She smiles at him.

"You two make me sick." Brittany fake gags.

"Stop being so jealous Britt." Alan nudges her playfully.

"I'm not. Santana and I did the nasty twice while Dani was away." Brittany grins.

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked with a shocked face.

"Yep. Still good as ever." Brittany smiles.

"My hero." Alan says to his friend.

"Thank you my good man." Brittany laughs along with Alan and Quinn. Puck standing there looking jealous.

"So, Quinn what's going on with this Puck thing?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. I'm with Alan now and I'm happy." Quinn kisses his lips.

"Blech!" Brittany gags at their cuteness.

"Shut up Britt." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. We do need to talk later though Q. Make sure you bring Santana with you." Brittany says.

"She right babe." Alan places his hand on Quinn's hip.

"Okay. After we eat." She kisses Alan.

"Hmm." Alan squeezes Quinn ass.

"My son is here." Brittany smacks his hand away. Puck gets angry quick.

"Sorry." He blushes.

"And he's blushing. Nice job Q. You've turned my brother into a love sick puppy." Brittany said shaking her head.

"He's my man." Quinn nips his ear.

"Ew. Get a room." Brittany smack Alan's ass and walks over to Tina.

"You gotta love that girl" Alan laughs.

"Yes you do." Quinn walks into the house with Alan.

Dani sees Brittany standing all alone. So she goes over at talks to her.

"Brittany." She says.

"What do you want?" Brittany looks at her.

"To talk."

"About what?" The blonde really wishes she would go away.

"So, what did You and Santana do while I was away?" She asks.

"None of your tucking business. That's between Santana and I. What did you and sugar do?" Brittany raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I was with her?" The shorter blonde asked.

"I'm not dumb Dani. Sugar is your ex girlfriend. Why the fuck would you invite her on this trip knowing Santana doesn't like her that much? Santana's your wife dude. Why would you invite Sugar out of everybody?" Brittany crosses her arms.

"I could ask you the same thing about you being here."

"My son wanted me here. That something you and Santana will never have." Brittany mean mugs Dani.

"Hmm. I'd watch my back if I would you Pierce. " Dani smirks.

"I'm not scared of you. Don't you ever think I am bitch." Brittany bumps into Dani's shoulder hard as she walks over to Santana.

Dani just chuckles evilly.

Everyone is enjoying the grilled food. Rory is talking to Artie about the producing he's been doing. Puck glares at Alan and Quinn who's feeding each other. Puck stabs his steak with his fork. Santana looks over at her brother and glares at him. Tristan tugs on Santana's shirt.

"Mami I can't chew my steak. It's too big." He tells Santana.

"Oh, I'll just cut it up baby." Santana said as she cuts up his steak.

"Thank you." He said chewing happily.

"Welcome baby." She said going back to eat her own food.

"This tea is so amazing Quinn." Emma said smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you. I got to thank my little helper." Quinn winks at Tristan.

"Quinn, you really should start selling your drinks. You'll make a killing." Sebastian said drinking his tea.

"I don't know. You think I should?" She asks.

"Oh yea. Your tea is so good Q." David said.

"Okay, I'll think about it." She said going back to eating.

"Papa Lo, your steaks are so awesome." Alan chews happily.

"Thank you. I added a special kind of sauce to it." He said winking at Santana.

Everyone is now doing other activities . Puck and Finn are playing call of duty. Mercedes and Santana are talking about their next album. Rachel is talking to her dads on skype. Brittany is sitting her room with her son. Puck looks over at Alan and Quinn who's cuddling. Alan has his hand on Quinn's belly and that sets puck off. He throws the remote on the ground. He walks over to them. They look up at him.

"Can we help you?" Alan asked with Venom in his voice.

"You need to remove your hand away from her stomach bro. That's my kid." Puck spits.

"It's not like you have one child. Get the fuck away from me or I'll make you." Alan said getting angry.

"Don't bring Juliana in this." Puck spits.

"It's not like you care about Quinn." Alan removes his hand away from Quinn.

"I still love her." Puck confesses.

"Too bad. Back off mate." Alan said hiding his face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Puck he's my boyfriend now. I'm happy now please go away." Quinn said.

"No. I love you and I'm not letting this fucking dickhead be with you." Puck says with an attitude.

Alan stands up ready to fight Puck.

"Say something else bitch." Alan said getting in his face.

Puck punches Alan making him fall onto the couch. Santana gets up and helps Quinn up to get away from the fight. Alan tackles Puck onto the ground and starts throwing punches. Puck headbutts him making him fall over. Puck punches Alan over and over again.

Quinn screams and Brittany runs into the living room. She goes over and pulls Puck off of Alan. She faces him and balls up her fist.

"You really need to back the fuck up!" Brittany pushes Puck making him fall. She helps Alan and tries to wipe his nose, but Puck tackles her making her hit a chair that was in the way. Dani takes this opportunity to kick Brittany whiles she's down on the ground. Santana yells.

"Dani, what are you doing?" Her wife screams at her.

Brittany blocks some of Dani's kicks. She punches Dani in the gut making her hold her stomach. Brittany punches Dani hard making her stumble back a bit. Puck takes Alan head and knees him in the face making him fall out. Brittany pushes Dani hard. Dani flips over the couch landing on the hard floor. Brittany uppercuts Puck. Puck pushes Brittany hard making her fall over and hit her head hard in the tile floor cracking it open. Both Brittany and Alan are out cold. Puck and Dani high five each other. Tristan sees Brittany and Alan lying on the floor. He runs over and kicks Puck in the nuts. Puck screams and then he bites Dani in the leg making her scream. She pushes Tristan off of her. Tristan falls hard to the ground. Brittany starts to wake up slowly. She sees her son on the floor crying. She stands up and outs Dani in a sleeperhold. Alan gets up and puts Puck into one also. They both fall to the ground unconscious. Brittany sees Santana rocking Tristan. She goes to her room and slams the door shut. Alan does the same thing.

Sam is in his room watching TV. He hears a knock and goes to ope it. He sees Sugar standing there. With a briefcase. He lets her in.

"What's up Sugar?" He asks.

"Nothing much. I need you to call your mother." She tells Sam.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sugar points a gun at him.

"Woah! Calm down Sugar!" Sam said holding his hands up.

"You will take this money in the briefcase and leave Brittany for good, or I'll kill her and Mercedes." Sugar said with a smirks.

"You leave my wife out of this!" He said with anger.

"It's your choice Sam." Sugar leaves his room.

Sam knows what he has to do.


	13. Lake Tahoe Pt. 3

Brittany's POV

Im sitting in my room thinking about why the fuck would Quinn and Santana would lie to us. If Mr. Lopez is telling the truth, why would Rachel lie? Something's not adding up because if Rachel was in New York, then who killed that solider? I need to know who he is, so I pick up my burner phone and call my good friend Aly Moore.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Aly." I greet through the phone.

"Hi Britt!" She cheers.

"Look, I need a favor from you." I say.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I need to know that solider's name who got shot in South Carolina around 5 months ago." I tell her typing on my laptop.

"Britt, what are you up too?" She asks me.

"Nothing, why?" I smile.

"I know you B, look I have to hack into the computer and see if I can find it." She tells me.

"Thanks Aly." I say.

"Britt, whatever you're doing please be safe." She says with concern.

"I will, that's a promise." I say to her.

"Okay, tell Alan I said hi and that I love him." She chuckles.

"I will sweetie. See ya." I laugh.

"Bye Britt." She hangs up and I sigh. I put my phone down and continue to search through the web. I hope Santana and Quinn both have good reasons for lying, I just hope they're not protecting anyone crazy. I hear a knock on my door, I yell out a come in and the door opens revealing Alan.

"Did you find out anything?" He asked me closing the door.

"No, but I did call Aly to see if she could look into it." I tell him sighing.

"So, why do you think they lied to us?" He comes over and sits down on my bed.

"Who knows?" I shrug.

"I can't believe that Alberto has been keeping tabs on them." Alan says looking at me.

"I know. All this time I thought he was fucking with Santana's emotions, but he's actually been here for her." I smile.

"Britt, do you know if Matt is still alive?" He asks me with tears. Wow, Matt Rutherford our old buddy. Matt was a friend of our growing up but he left our sophomore year to go to another school.

"I don't know. I do miss him Al. If he was here right now I know Santana and Quinn would've been happy." I chuckle sadly. I miss Matt so fucking much it hurts.

"I just don't want to believe it." I see Alan's tears fall.

"I know Al. Matt is in a better place. The only thing is we didn't even get to say goodbye." I feel my tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Thank you Matt!" Alan yells at the ceiling knowing Matt is here with us. I yell out the same thing smiling.

"Britt, I think Dani is up to something and also why is Sam acting all weird?" Alan asked after we calmed down.

"I don't know, he was fine last night." I frown.

"I think Sugar did something to him." He says standing up.

"Let's go talk to him." I get up and leave out with Alan.

Santana's POV

Okay so I'm not feeling to well right now. My stomach hurts so fucking bad right now. I think I ate too much food. Anyway it feels pretty good to have my father here because he's very protective over me. I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I look up to see Marley standing in front of me with tea.

"You still feeling down?" She asked me.

"A little bit." I say holding my stomach.

"Here you need to drink this." She hands out the tea to me.

"Thanks sis." I take it and sip on it.

"So, what's going on San?" She asked sipping on her tea.

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"San, what's up with you and Britt? , look I know you two still love each other, and that's because to guys have Tristan together. So what gives?" She asked seriously. I sigh and look at her.

"You can't say anything." I tell her getting up and closing my door.

"I won't, what's going on?" She asks in concern.

"Britt and I have slept together twice." I confess. Her eyes widen about my little secret.

"I'm sorry you cheated on Dani?" She whispers.

"Yes, Britt came over one night with a black eye and we got up in the

moment." I bite my lip.

"And the second time?" She raise a brow.

"We were both horny. We couldn't help ourselves." I groan.

"San, did you guys use protection?" She asks me. Oh fuck. We didn't use any, both times.

"Fuck." I smack my forehead.

"San, do you think there's a possibility that you could be pregnant with Britts baby? Again?" She asked me.

"I don't know Marley. I have been feeling kind of sick lately and I have had some mood swings." I bite my nails.

"San this is a big deal. Dani will know it's Brittany's because you guys have been around each other when she was gone on business." She reminds me.

"I know, but my old feelings came back and Britts cock is amazing. I couldn't help myself." I get wet instantly because of Britt. Understand me when I tell you guys that Britt's cock hits places inside of me that hasn't been reached in 6 years. It's like oh my god, thank you. Marley chuckles at me.

"Sis first off TMI, and secondly you need to take a test. We have to do it secretly so Dani won't know." She tells me.

"Good idea. Let's go down to a store." I get up pulling Marley with me.

Alberto's POV

I'm on the phone with my best buddy Keith Nash. He's my partner and we've been friends ever since we were in the 5th grade. You see our parents knew each other be use they all went to school together. We became friends instantly because we loved the same things. Anyway he's been helping keep tabs on my family, well except Maribel. Something's up with my ex-wife and I'm going to figure out what it is.

"Okay, so do we know about this solider who died 5 months back?" I asked sitting down at a desk writing notes down.

"Well for one, he was 25 same age as Santana. He was a Sargent just like Brittany and Alan. He had a wife, and two kids. Honor roll student, Served 6 years and he was meeting up with a friend in South Carolina before he died." Keith explains to me.

"Shit, this kid was so innocent. What's his wife name?" I asked.

"Nina Parker." Keith tells me. My eyes widen. No way, I can't believe this.

"Nina Parker? Keith that's Alan's step-sister." I say in shock.

"What?!" He yells through the phone.

"Nina is now living in Nevada with her daughter Ashley. Nina called the agency a few months after her husband died. I tried to get the name, but she wouldn't tell us." I sigh.

"How did you know it was her?" He asked me.

"I didn't know it was her until Aly Moore told me last week." I tell him.

"Out of all people you're going to believe that little bitch?" He hissed. Aly Moore is bad news, she was the one who betrayed the agency and went off to kill a town full of people. I hope she's not out.

"I could tell the little slut wasn't lying. I went to go see her last week before we came to Lake Tahoe, she still looked like she was evil." I say to him.

"Okay, so what are you going to tell Alan?" He asks me.

"The truth. Someone killed himself and blamed Rachel's brother Roger Lewis for it, and Rachel." I lean against the desk.

"Rachel wouldn't hurt a damn fly. I don't understand." He says.

"Same, okay call me when you found out Nina's husbands name."

"I will, but we need a good hacker to get into the system, because his case is under wraps we could get into trouble by trying to find it." He says.

"Got it. Thanks man." I smile.

"Sure thing. See ya." He hangs up. I agree have to tell Alan and Britt.

Alan's POV

Britt and I just got done talking to Sam, I knew Sugar did something to him. We walk outside and see our girls and Papa Lo by the woods. They all turn around we they see us. I speak up.

"Why did you guys lie to us?" I asked them.

"Because someone sent us a text saying if we'd told anyone we're dead." Quinn tells me.

"When the hell were you guys going to tell us?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Britt. I mean Quinn and I didn't really have choice, but to lie. We're sorry." Santana said.

"Girls look, were here to protect you. Do you guys trust us at all?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Of course we do baby." Quinn gets up and hugs me, while Santana hugs Brittany. Alberto speaks up.

"Alan, do you remember your half sister Nina?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I haven't spoken to Nina in years though." I tell him.

"The soldier who got killed was her husband." He tell me.

"What? Why didn't she say anything? I asked him.

"She did well sort of. She called the agency a few months after her husband died. I think someone was after her if she said anything." He explains.

"This is bullshit. Nina has never been afraid of anyone." I say in confusion.

"Well, there was that time she was afraid of Rick." Santana reminds me.

"I remember him." I nod.

"Rick stalked her, didn't he?" Quinn asked placing her hand on her belly.

"He did, Nina moved away then she came back." I tell them.

"Yeah, but she was still afraid of something." Brittany said.

"Who was she scared of?" Alberto asked us.

My eyes widen. No.

"Aly Moore." I say.


	14. Lake Tahoe Pt. 4

A little smut in this chapter. A flashback also.

Alan's POV

"Aly Moore." I say. This can't be good, after all these years I thought Aly was still locked up I hope she's not out.

"So, let me get this straight, your half-sister was afraid of Aly? Why?" Quinn asked me sitting down in a chair.

"Nina, never told me why. She just said that she was just scared of Aly, something had to happen between them in order for my sister to be afraid of that crazy bitch." I'm pissed off because Nina has never had anyone get inside her head.

"So, Aly's crazy?" Santana asked me.

"Crazy is not even the word, try psychotic." I say seriously.

"What did she do?" Papa Lo asked me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Aly, tried to blow up a hospital one time." Brittany closes her eyes and I instantly know she's thinking about the time Aly almost killed us.

"She almost killed me and Britt, she strapped us down in these chairs and she started to electrocute us. That's how we got these." Brittany and I raised our shirts up and showed them our scars.

"She did that?" Santana asks in shock, running her fingertips over Brittany's scar and while Quinn runs hers on mine.

I nod. "Yep, I think she's the reason why Rachel was framed for killing Nina's husband, it hand to be her." I say.

Quinn sighs. "Why would she turn on you guys? I mean that would be stupid to turn on you guys." Quinn says.

"I agree." Santana nods.

"Because she knew that she would get away with it." Brittany says angrily.

"Where is she now?" Quinn asked.

"She's here." Brittany says.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I talked to her about something, I had to know about the dead soldier, so I called her." Brittany said smirking.

"Britt, why did you even call her?" I asked frowning.

"So, I had to try to pump information out of her. I think she killed Nina's husband and blamed Rachel." She says.

"Nice job B. That would make sense because she and Rachel are both brunettes." I say thinking about a plan.

""What are you thinking about?" She says nudging my shoulder.

"I think she come here." I say smirking.

"What?" Santana turns to look at looks at me.

"Aly is here and we have to find her. Like now." Brittany says rubbing Santana's arm.

"So, you think if we lead her here, she could tell us what happened that day?" Quinn asked locking her hands with mine.

"Yeah, I mean it would make sense too, and I don't mean talk, I mean torture her. If Aly really did kill my sister's husband, then there's more to the story. I mean Britt and I both left, as soon as we come back things start to get shitty." I cross my arms.

"That's true. Things did, but why would Aly send you guys to the army, and then wait 6 months after to kill Nina's husband?" Santana questions.

"That's why we need her over here, because we could actually find out a lot of shit and clear Rachel's name." Brittany looks at me.

"We have to call Nina." Papa Lo suggests.

"I'll do it." I pick up my phone and call my sister.

Nina's POV

I'm cooking dinner for me and my dad tonight. My dad has been taking care of me ever since Jason died. 6 months ago everything changed for my family. Till this day I just don't understand why someone killed my husband. My son Travis cries every single night, he always goes to school sad and I don't know what to do. I hear my phone ring, I go to the living room and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Nina." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Who's this?" I asked with a scared voice.

"It's me Alan." I hear the man say. No, this is not my brother.

"Is this some joke?" I hiss.

"Nina, this is no joke. It's really me." He says.

"How? Two men in uniforms came to my house and told me that you were gone." I cry.

"Nina, they lied to you. I'm alive, and so is Brittany." He tells me.

"Brittany? What about Matt?" I asked sitting down on my couch.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything about Matt." He lets out a shaky breath.

"Al, I know something's wrong. What is it?" I asked him patiently.

"We know who killed your husband." He says.

"Who?" I asked.

"You remember Aly Moore?" He asked me.

"How could I forget that bitch? She called me on my anniversary." I say.

Flashback

2 Years ago

Today is the day that Jason and I are going to be celebrating our two year anniversary, he went out and bought me a house. That's something I've always wanted to have. We're expecting to have our first child together and I can't be any happier. He doesn't even know that I'm 3 weeks. I'm going to surprise him tonight. Right now all I can think about is my brother Alan. I love him so much and I hope that he's okay. Right now I'm at home cooking for Jason, he loves Pot Roast. Jason is probably out getting some wine when he told me that he was going to the army along with Brittany, I thought he was joking. I hear phone ring and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Nina Parker." I hear a familiar voice that I hate. Fucking bitch!

"Aly Moore." I hiss. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked angrily through my phone. I really hate this slut.

"Oh, just to tell you that I see Jason right now with another woman." She tells me. I know she's lying, Jason is not that damn stupid.

"Really? I don't believe you for one second Aly. My husband will never cheat on me." I hiss.

"Oh Nina, you're so pathetic when it comes down to him. He's going to be going away soon, and what makes you think he will have time for you?" She chuckles.

"The same reason why I'm having his child, don't worry about me giving you all of the details, just know it was good the way he was doing me. Have a good day Aly." I hang up before the bitch even got to say anything. Jason will never cheat on me because if he did my father would have shot his knee caps off. I go back to cooking, taking my mind off of that call. 30 mintues later I hear the door open.

"Babe?" Jason calls out.

"In here." I finish up my roast.

"Wow, it smells good in here." He walks up to me and kisses my lips. I love this man.

"Thanks, its pot roast." I tell him with a smile.

"I saw Aly today. I know she saw me with another woman today, but it was the jewelry lady. I got you this." He holds out long black box.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Look inside." He says happily.

"Okay." I open the box and it's a beautiful diamond necklace. It has a heart on it. I flipped it over and it had the date when Jason and I first met.

"You like it?" He asked me.

"I love it." I cry. I hug my husband happy about the gift. "I have a surprise for you too." I say.

"Really? What?" He says anxiously. I raise my shirt up and places his hand onto my belly.

"We're going to have a child." I say with tears forming.

"No way! I'm going to be a dad!" He jumps up and down like a little kid.

"Yes you are baby." I laugh at him.

"Yes! I'm so happy." He picks me up and spins me around.

"I'm so happy too. I love you." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, happy anniversary baby." He kiss me softly.

End of Flashback

"Damn sis. I'm sorry she did that." He says sadly.

"He was my everything. Al, I don't believe that my husband is dead. I just can't." I tell him.

"She's out Nina. She's here in Lake Tahoe. Brittany called her and she got a trace." He tells me.

"I have a feeling that she killed Jason." She say getting angry.

"We're going to stop her." He tells me with hope.

"I hope so bro." I say picking with my nails.

"I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too." I smile.

"Bye." He hangs up. I get up and head back to the kitchen. What Nina didn't know is that someone was watching her.

Santana's POV

I just got done throwing up again. This is some fucking bullshit! I hope what Marley told me was not true, I can't be pregnant again. I just can't. My mom and Dani would freak if they find out that I was pregnant with Brittany's child again. Puck would want to do collateral damage to Brittany, which would be dumb for him to do because, Brittany will kick is fucking ass. Not to mention Alan would kill Puck if he lays a hand on her. I have to go see a doctor, because if I am pregnant with Brittany's child then I am. I mean there's nothing wrong with Brittany, it's just that we've been fucking around a lot, and I do mean fucking. Brittany's the only who can make me feel so damn good. I hear a knock dragging me out of my thoughts. I open the door and it's Britt.

"Hey you okay?" She asks me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm feeling icky." I tell her.

"What do you think it is?" She asked me.

"Uh, Britt..." I don't even know how to tell her.

"What is it San?" She looks at me with those sexy ass blue eyes.

"Britt, I could be pregnant." I whisper loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry, you might be what?" She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I might be pregnant B." I feel tears forming.

"Why are you crying?" She asked me.

"Britt, I don't want to put you through this, this is my fault for cheating." I sniff.

"San, this is on me too. We both had sex together." She says. "I could take you down to the doctor." She offers.

"Yes, please do." I go to grab my bad and my phone. I walk out into the living room, and I see Dani eying me.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to pick up a few things. If you guys want anything send me or Britt a text." I say.

"Why is she going with you, why can't I go?" She asked standing up.

"Dani, I'm just going down to the store. Don't get jealous." I roll my eyes at her behavior.

"Fine, I'll stay." She sits back down in her spot.

"Mami, can I have gummy worms?" Tristan asked hugging my leg.

"Did you eat?" I asked him.

"Yes, Auntie Rachie cooked." He says.

"I'll pick you up some." I lean down and kiss his head.

"Cool!" He runs over to Mike and Tina.

"Let's go Britt." I open the door and head out with Brittany. We got a long way down.

Brittany's POV

"So uh, what if you are?" I turn to look at her.

"I don't know. I don't even know how I would even tell Dani, letting alone Puck. I'm going to be showing and Dani is going to be asking questions." Santana rests her head on the head rest.

"If you are, there's no way in hell I'm missing my child's life again." I say in a broken voice. I feel Santana's hand on mine.

"Britt, that wasn't your fault." She says softly.

"San, my mind still goes back to that letter. I mean who would write that and drive me away from you? Someone had to know that you were pregnant." I grip the steering wheel because I'm

Getting angry now.

"I know. I just want all of this drama to be over. Whoever did write that letter is going to get a word from Snixx who just got off of the bitch town express." She crosses her arms. I laugh at her.

"You look hot being angry." I wink at her.

"Snixx, might come out early because of Aly. The thing is I don't even remember the tramp." She frowns.

"Aly came into my life when Alan and I went to Texas for boot camp. This bitch has some issues." I bite my jaw because I think about Rachel.

"So, if she did frame Rachel, how come Rachel hasn't been in jail?" She questions texting on her phone.

"I think Aly has something on Rachel, or she threaten here. Rachel gets scared a lot and she needs to toughen up." I say to Santana.

"Have you spoken to your dad?" She asked. Wow, I'd never thought Santana would ever ask me that question, because I haven't spoken to my pop ever since he left.

"No." I shake my head.

"Why not? He was your favorite parent." She reminds me.

"I know, but he left. My dad didn't even take us away from my mom. That's why I'm pissed off at him." I confess to her as I reach the bottom of the hill.

"You miss him?" She asks.

"Everyday." I say.

I'm driving, I just so happen to look over at Santana who's nervous about something. She keeps bouncing her knee up and down. Something's wrong with her and I'm going to find out what it is.

"What's up with you Santana?" I asked her as I keep my eyes onto the road. She turns to look over at me.

"I'm uh…" She trails off.

"You're what?" I asked.

"I'm horny as fuck. Pull over." She demanded.

"San, I'm not pulling over." I protested. We're not about to fuck out in the open like this, especially if Dani followed us.

"Britt, pull this fucking car over so I can ride your cock. Now!" She says in frustration. Okay, she's scary when she's horny. Luckily, I found this driveway that goes into the deep part of the woods to where no one could see us fuck.

"San, I think this is a good idea." I say as she starts to untie my strings on my sweats.

"Oh, but it is." Santana strips out of her clothes and straddles my lap. OH shit.

"Uh..San." I moan when she rubs her wet pussy over my hard on. I feel her tugging on my sweats, I lift up my butt and she pulls them down to where my cock flops out.

"I'm going to ride you so good." She sinks down onto my cock, and it feels so good.

"OH fuck." I grip her hips moving her back and forth on my cock.

"Yeah Britt, right there." She grips my wrists and begins to bounce up and down on my hard dick.

"Ugh fuck!" I spank her ass as she bounces on my dick harder.

"You like that baby?" She rides the fuck out of my dick. Oh man.

"Oh yeah, ride my dick like that. So wet." I prop one of my legs up and thrust up inside of her pussy.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Harder!" She begs biting my ear. All I hear is our skins slapping together as I thrust up inside of her.

"Take it, take it. Tell me you love my fuck cock." I pound the hell out of her pussy. I love fucking the shit out of her.

"I fucking love it! Oh, pound my pussy hard baby. I need it so hard." She tangles her hand into my hair and tugs on it a bit.

"Oh my god!" I scream when Santana licks up my neck. I put my feet back down and stick my finger inside of her asshole.

"BRITT! OH FUCK!" She scream loudly in my ear.

"I'm cumming!" I say giving her hard thrust. She feels so fucking sexy on my cock.

"Cum in me baby!" She looks right into my eyes.

"FUCK!" I scream spilling my seed inside of her.

"Yes! Oh my god." She giggles panting out.

"Woah, that was so good." I say out of breath.

"Thank you. That was amazing." She kisses my lips one last time, and fixes herself up.

"You're welcome." I pull pants back up and drive down to the doctor. I don't know how I would feel if Santana is pregnant. After what we just did a minute ago, I think there's a possibility that Santana could be pregnant. If she is I'll be the best damn mother on this planet. I already missed 6 years of my son's life. I hate myself for it. I pull at the doctor's office and I help Santana get out of the car. We walk inside and sign in. I look over at Santana who's nervous.

"San, it's going to be okay." I tell her placing a hand on her knee.

"I hope so Britt." She says. We stand up when the doctor calls us back, we go I to this room and the doctor tell Santana to go pee. She does so I waited for about 2 minutes for San. She comes back and give the doctor the cup.

"I'm nervous too San." I say.

"Britt, this could change our lives forever if I'm pregnant." She says softly.

"I know." I nod. The doctor comes back in and she sits down in front of us. She opens up the file folder. Oh fuck.

"So doc, am I pregnant?" Santana asked nervously.

"Santana….." The doctor trails off.


	15. Lake Tahoe Pt. 5

Brittany's POV

"Santana…." The doctor trials off.

"Doc?" I say nervously.

"Santana you're pregnant." Dr. Hayman says.

"Oh my god." I look over and see Santana crying, maybe she doesn't want his baby with me.

"Hey doc, can we uh, get some pictures?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She walks out of the room to get our pictures.

"San?" I reach over and touch her hand.

"I can't believe this." She sobs. I hear the door open and its doc. She hands me the pictures with a smile.

"Thanks doc." I say as I take the pictures.

"Sure thing." She smiles. She hands Santana some prenatal vitamins to take. I help Santana up and we leave the doctor's office. I help her into the car and I get the driver's side. I begin to drive back up the hill, and I look over at Santana who's just staring out of the window.

"San, are you even going to speak to me?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in shock B." She says in a cracked voice. I pull over to the side, and park the car.

"San, I might not be parent material, but I am going to be there for you and our child baby." I tell her.

"Britt, you are parent material, I know that letter fucked us up, but we have a son, and I'm sorry about it. I would never write a letter telling you to go away." She sighs.

"Let's go back to the cabin and see what's going on." I start the car back up and head back to the cabin. I pull up at the cabin and I helped Santana out of car. We walk in and see everyone turn their heads towards us. Quinn speaks up.

"You okay guys?" She asked as she walks up to us.

"Yeah, we're fine." I say going over to the fridge and pour me a glass of tea.

"Where's Dani?" Santana asked. As soon as she asked that the lights went off.

"What the fuck?" I run to my room and grab my gun out of my bag.

"Britt, snap for me." Alan said. I know he's trying to find me. I snap, I feel his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know, maybe a power glitch." He peaks put the window and scoffs.

"What is it?" I walk over to him.

"Someone put wood across the windows." He said.

"We didn't see it coming back in." I frown in confusion. This is weird.

"Britt, remember we were locked up like this? We were on that mission to save that little girl who was locked up in an abandoned house?" Alan asked. Shit! Someone is trying to make us re-live our military days.

"How could I not? That was a bad time." I gulp. I hated that mission, but we saved that little girl.

"I'm scared mama." I feel my son holding on to me.

"I know son." I pick him.

"Quinn you okay?" Alan asked.

"Yep." I hear Quinn munching on something. She better not be eating my snacks.

"Q, you better not be eating my cheesy puffs." I say sternly, man I love those things.

"I'm not." She says with her mouthful.

"Quinn!" I whine.

"Pass them here Q, and quit hogging them." I hear Santana say, she's eating them too?!

"San!" I say in frustration.

"What? You should have brought another bag." She says as she starts to munch on them.

"You tell her San." I hear Quinn say with a mouthful.

"HA!" Alan laughs.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Quinn and Santana ate all of your pork rinds." I laugh.

"Wait what?" He asked in confusion.

"Sorry baby." Quinn says.

"Yeah Al, sorry." Santana says.

"Okay, when will the lights be back on?" Tina asked.

"I don't know." I say going sit down beside Santana.

"I want a cheesy puff." Tristan reaches over and grabs some.

"What about me?" I groan.

"Here mama." Tristan feeds me one.

"Thank you." I kiss his head. We hear a noise coming from the back, I sit Tristan to the side and stand up. I go over to the drawer and take out a flashlight. I cut it on, and scan the room. I don't see Alberto, Dani, Maribel, or Puck. Where the hell are they? Something catches my eye by the back door.

"Al, you see that over there?" I point the light onto the door.

"Is that blood?" He asked coming right up beside me.

"Let's go check it out." We walk towards the door and open it. We walk downstairs, and look around.

"I don't see anything B." He says. We hear grunting noises coming from behind this couch. We walk over to it and we see Papa Lo tied up. We unite him and help him up.

"Papa Lo, what happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I was checking around the cabin, then next thing you know I got knocked out from behind." He holds his head from behind. We see the door open and Tristan is running down the steps.

"Son what are you doing?" I asked him picking him up.

"Mom wanted more cheesy puffs. She said you kept them down here." He said playing with my necklace.

"I'll get you some more son." I tell him.

"Fuck, what's going on?" Alan asked. We hear a thudding sound from upstairs.

"What was that?" Papa Lo asked.

"I don't know, but you go get help." Alan gives Papa Lo A gun and runs out the back with Tristan.

I look over at Alan and we run back upstairs and see Dani holding a gun at Quinn. I look over and see Sam and Santana out the floor knocked out. Everyone is tied up looking scared. I look up at her with anger.

"Quinn!" Alan tries to go over to her.

"Stay back or I'll blow her fucking brains out." Dani points the gun at Alan.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked.

"I think you know, tell me Brittany how many times have you almost died?" She asked keeping her gun on Alan.

"Too many to count." I say glaring at her.

"Guns, hand them over." She holds her hand out for them. We throw our guns at her. Dani throws some rope at us telling us to tie each other up. We do what she says.

"So it was you the whole time?" I asked angrily.

"Yep." She nods.

"You know I should've tried harder with that fucking humvee." She spits. My eyes widen.

"Wait, you tried to kill Brittany?" Santana asked her as she wakes up.

"I've been trying to get rid of Brittany ever since I came to here." She admits.

"So it was you who killed Jason? You set up Rachel and Roger." Alan spits.

"No." She smiles. We hear the door open and its Maribel walking in with Puck with a suitcase.

"Ah I see everything is going as planned." She says happily. What?!

"Mom?" Santana voice cracks.

"I'm sorry Santana, I've tried so hard to kill Brittany and Alan. You two just won't die!" She screams.

"I got something for you sis." Puck throws a letter out towards Santana. Santana looks down and I can tell she was reading the front of it. She looks up at her brother with a hurt expression.

"You wrote this? Why?" She asked.

"She's no good for you, we drove her away because we found out that you were pregnant.

"Of course I was pregnant Puck. Britt and I loved each other, you don't see me saying anything when you got Quinn pregnant!" Santana screams.

"I know your pregnant with Brittany's baby again Santana. You think I didn't know that you two were sleeping with each other behind my back?" Dani throws a couple of CD's on floor that said Brittany's and Santana's sex tape. Shit! I look over and see Sam waking up. Finally. Mercedes just holds him as he closes his eyes laying on her.

"Okay, so you guys set us up because you didn't like me being with Santana and because I got her pregnant? I know that's not the real reason. First off Puck, you're mad because Quinn loves Alan more than you, you just got lucky by getting her pregnant. Dani you're jealous because Santana and I have more chemistry than you two will ever have. Now Mrs. Lopez I don't what to think about you, you've always hated me for reason, but I always treated your daughter right." I say.

"I think someone else would love to say something to you." Puck opens the door and drags in my father.

"Dad?" I look at him in shock. He looks up at me with a busted eye and lip. Puck throws him towards me. I can't hold him or anything. My dad is out.

"Where are the documents?" Mrs. Lopez asks me.

"What documents?" I frown not knowing what she's talking about.

"I'm talking about the documents that Alberto has on us. I know he's been talking to his people and he's been getting leads." She pulls out her gun and point it towards me.

"Ask him." I say scoffing at her.

"Alberto is not smart, he's dumb. Fucker is some dumb for leaving me for that bitch! I wouldn't be doing this if he'd stay with me." She cocks her gun back.

"He found better pussy." I snicker along with Alan and Santana. Maribel takes her fist and punches me. It didn't even hurt, she hits like a whore.

"You should shut your mouth Brittany." She says digging in her bag for something.

"What else did you guys do? Steal from the government? If you guys new exactly where we were going to be enlisted in the military." I spit the blood out by Maribel's expensive shoes. She scoffs.

"We hacked into the government system and stole every single piece of data from the database." Dani smiles.

"That's illegal and you could go to jail for theft. You guys know that the government is always watching. You guys could also go to jail for first degree murder because you guys put all of those soldiers in a bad position." Alan scoffs angrily.

"No one is going to know. Aly helped us with it." Dani says.

"We sold it to her for 11 million dollars." Maribel said. I just look over at Alan with a shocked looked. They planned this shit and sold it to Aly for 11 million dollars?!

Alan's POV

You've got to be fucking kidding me! This whole time Dani was doing this shit to us? This is unbelievable. 11 million dollars?! This has got to be some joke. We hear car doors shut outside, Puck, Maribel, Dani all grab their guns getting ready to shoot.

"Puck you take the back, I go out the front, Dani you stay here." Maribel says going outside. I see that Puck is going out the back. I look up and see Dani look outside at Santana's mom. I scoot closer to Brittany and began untying her. Once she was loose she started to untie me. I crawl over behind the counter and I have my eyes set on Dani. I look over at Britt and nod. I run over and take Dani's head and bash her fucking head against the wall hard making a huge blood gash on it. I grab out guns and toss Brittany's over to her. She catches it and begins to unite everyone else. I walk over and help up Quinn.

"Everybody okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." All of them nod.

"Baby? You alright? Is the baby okay?" I put my hand on Quinn's belly.

"Yeah, the baby's fine." She hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad." I hold Quinn closer to me.

"Al, we've got to get out of here before Puck and Santana's mom come back.

"Good idea. Let's go." I lift up Papa Pierce and we all run down the steps and out the back. I look up and I see helicopters arriving. I smile it's the CIA and FBI. I see an ambulance pull up and I take Papa Pierce over to them. They put him on one of those stretcher beds. I look to see Maribel in the back of the police car. We all laugh at her. Alberto and Tristan are dancing with each other. Santana's mom is fucking furious. I walk over by the edge of the cliff to see if anyone is down there, nope. All of a sudden I hear screaming and its Puck charging towards me and taking of us both off of the cliff. We roll down this hill until we hit this tree. Puck gets up slowly as do I and he punches me in the face. I punch him back and were full on fighting now. I flip Puck over making his back hit the rock hard.

"Fucking dick!" He gets up and runs towards me, but I dodge it tripping him onto the ground. I straddle him and I punch every part of his ugly face. He's reaching for something and he stabs me with it. I fall over holding my leg. Puck kicks me over and over, I can't even breathe anymore. I punch him in the balls making him fall to the ground holding his little dick.

"Shit!" I groan in pain standing up the best way I can. I kick Puck in the face knocking him out cold. I began to walk back towards the Cabin, until I'm shot in the back. I fall into the ground hitting my head on a rock making everything go black.

Santana's POV

I hear a screeching sound coming from the garage and its Dani driving away. Brittany was about to go after her, but I stop her and take the gun away from her. I get into a car and chase after Dani. This bitch is going to pay for what she did to me. I increase my speed catching up with her. I run the front of my car into the back making her swerve off of the road and crash into a pole. I get out of the car and run over to it jerking the door open. I pull her out throwing her on the ground. She gets up to hit me but I point the gun at her.

"You won't do it." She chuckles.

"What makes you think I won't?" I question the stupid bitch.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me San. You're too soft." She walks up to me. I shoot at her. She jumps back with wide eyes.

"You think I'm joking? You forgot who taught me how to shoot a gun." I tell her.

"I know you understand why I did it. Brittany was in the way Santana, I told Puck to write that letter and I tricked your mom into thinking that I did it. We stole those documents from the White House and gave them to Aly. We did all types of illegal shit, including killing Jason and kidnapping Brittany's dad for over 3 years. We also killed Becky Johnson because she knew too much." She confesses. I see a car pull up and its Brittany coming out. She tries to stop me, but I shake my head no.

"You fucking bitch. You bugged my house and drove Brittany away from me. I'm not going to kill you." I slower the gun and begin to walk away. I was going to walk towards Brittany until I hear….

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do you fucking cunt?!" She yells. I stop walking and turn around. I cock the gun back and shoot Dani in her neck. She falls to the ground. I see a car coming towards me and its my mom speeding up. How did she get loose? I was pushed out of the way and I hear somebody grunt. I look over to see Brittany lying there. I look over to see my mom in the middle of the rode with blood flowing out of her. I see her completely fucked up. I know my mom is dead. I run over to her, and see that her blood is leaking out of her back. I fall in my knees and hold her up. I call 911 telling them what happened. I put my phone down after they told me that they're on their way.

"Britt, baby speak to me." I sob when she doesn't say anything.

"S-S-San." She coughs up blood.

"No Britt." I see that she's bleeding from her side. I take my shirt off and press onto the wound.

"I-I-I S-S-Sorry." She says as more blood comes out of her mouth. I cry harder.

"Don't die on me." I hold her closer to my body.

"T-tell m-my k-kids t-that I l-love t-them." She says coughing up more blood.

"Britt!" I hold her hand.

"I-I love y-you S-San." Brittany closes her eyes.

"No Britt!" I hear the sirens arrive. I'm hit in the back of the head and everything goes black.


	16. The Aftermath Pt. 1

In Quinn's, Alberto's, Holly's POV only.

Holly's POV

I'm in my office looking at the security cameras from the Cabin. I'm glad I set them up to where I could see everything. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's Sue.

"How ya holding up?" She asked setting some files down.

"Not good. Alan's missing, Britt Santana are in the hospital. Quinn called me and kept me updated." I reach into my chip bag and eat one.

"She called me too. So, what now Holly?" Sue leans against the desk with her arms folded.

"To be honest Sue, I have no idea. The cops got Noah, and took him to another hospital, he lives. I also heard that Dani escaped after getting shot in the neck." I tell her as I keep looking at the computer screen.

"A bullet can cut off your circulation when you get shot in the neck. Someone had to help Dani escape. This is not making any sense." Sue picks up a file and looks over it.

"Tell me about it." I look on the computer screen.

"What about Britt's dad and her mom?" She asked flipping through the papers.

"Britt's dad has been gone for a while. We've kept up with his every move, because he had someone after him." Something catches my eye.

"What about her mom? I mean the little whore could have wanted Brittany dead too. Also, Sam is back into Brittany's life and She's never liked Santana." Sue says.

"Sue, tell me what you see right here." I say. She puts the file down and puts her glasses on to see.

"Is that Chuck? Lori's old boyfriend?" Sue looks at me.

"That's him. Why the fuck is helping up Puck?" I zoom in to get a closer look.

"Wait, look." Sue points to another figure walking up to him.

"That's Sugar. What the hell is going on?" I open up my drawer and pull out Sugar's file.

"Why is Sugar helping him?" Sue types on her phone.

"She was in on this. Aly had to be paying her fortune to help because she's already rich, and Sugar will take a load amount of cash to add to her bank account." I minimize the video and pull up Sugar's records on the computer.

"Why did they even set up Roger and Rachel?" Sue picks up another file.

"They had to lead the cops to two other people." I say looking over Sugar's record.

"So, somebody told is in control on Aly. It's like when A was controlling Mona." Sue says.

"You watch Pretty Little Liars?" I raise a brow at her.

"What? I watch it with Becky." She shrugs.

"Well, it is a good show." I nod smiling.

"Thank you. So, they killed Jason, but what I don't get is why?" Sue says.

"Good question. Jason had to know something in order for Dani to kill him. Also, how does Dani even know about Jason? They had to be hired by somebody with killing experience. Jason had to see something and they killed him before it got out of hand." I say.

"Right, also this person is going to strike again because Santana's mom is dead. That's one of his minions that's dead. Like, I said someone is paying them. We need to know who." Sue says.

"You have a point. Someone has been paying Aly and the others to do this shit." I shake my head.

"Holly?" Sue says.

"Yeah?" I asked not believing Sugar's record.

"Look." Sue places a file in front of me. I look down and I gasp standing up looking up at Sue.

"Is that?" I swallow hard looking at the file.

"We have to get down to the hospital now." Sue locks up everything and grabs her stuff. I do the same thing, and grab the file, and then we head out.

Quinn's POV

I'm waiting in the hospital along with everyone else for the doctors to tell us something about Santana, Brittany. Alan is missing and they can't find him anywhere. I'm really nervous about what the doctors are going to say because I can't lose my friends, I just can't. The baby is moving around a lot now, I see Tina walking over to me with hot chocolate.

"You okay Q?" She asked sitting down beside me placing the drinks on the table.

"No, this is crazy. Our might be dead." I let out a shaky breath.

"They're not dead Quinn, I don't believe that." Tina said picking up her drink and sipping on it.

"Everything was in fast motion. All of a sudden I have a gun pointed at my head." I sigh picking up my drink.

"It's going to be okay Q." Tina rubs my back.

"Thanks T." I smile.

"Any news on Alan?" She asked with a sad face.

"No, I hope they find him." I sniff.

"They will." Tina sighs and continues to drink her drink.

3 Hours later I feel someone poking my head, I open my eyes and see that Tristan is poking my head.

"What's up baby?" I asked him waking up fully.

"A cop lady is here Auntie Quinnie." He points over at the man who's standing there with a sad face. I get up with the help of Mike.

"Quinn Fabray?" Officer Simpson says.

"Yes." I walk up to her.

"We have a few questions for you about Alan Muhammed." She said taking off her hat.

"Okay." I hold my belly.

"Here let's sit." She helps me sit down. Such a nice lady.

"Do you guys know where he is?" I asked her.

"We're still looking. When we went down by the cliff we only say Noah Puckerman on the ground out cold. The FBI saw some blood over by some rocks. They assume it's Alan's." She sips on her coffee.

"Puck tackled him off of the cliff." I tell her.

"How long have you known Alan?" She asked.

"All my life. He went to school with us. He was protective over the glee girls. Especially me, Brittany and Santana. We all grew up on the same street. We've done a lot together. After high school he and Brittany went to the army for 6 years. They just came back like 3 months ago." I tell say to her.

"Did you and Alan have a relationship?"

"We've been dating for about 6 weeks." I smile.

"I have to ask, your baby? Is your baby okay?" She asks in concern.

"My baby's fine. I'm 7 months now." I smile stroking my belly.

"We're taking care of Noah and Dani. We think that Aly Moors has Alan." She finishes off her coffee.

"What about Santana's mom?" I asked.

"She's dead. Her body flew through the windshield, the impact of the crash killed her." She stands up.

"I just need you guys to find him, I need him back here with me." I feel my tears fall.

"We'll find him, that's promise." She takes out her card. "Call me if you need anything Quinn." She smile.

"I will. Thank you." I take her card and put it into my purse.

"Pleasure. Goodnight." She leaves the hospital. Where the fuck are you Alan? I need you here baby. I sit back down waiting on the doctors.

Alberto's POV

I'm in the hospital talking to my friend Keith about what happened 6 hours ago.

"How's Santana?" He asks me.

"I don't know, when I finally got down to the hill, Santana and Brittany were being taken away. Maribel was on the ground dead, and Dani is missing." I shakes my head.

"Alberto, we have to find Aly and Dani." He says pacing around the room.

"I know, Alan is missing too. The police are trying to find him. Holly is trying to track him down, but she's not getting anything." I sit down in a chair to ease my mind.

"Should we call Nina?"

"Yeah I think we should. Hey you said she had two kids right?" I asked looking at some pictures from the scene.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay, so her daughter Ashley is in Nevada with, but where's her other child?" I asked in confusion.

"Hold on." He opens up his computer and starts to type on it. He turns the computer around.

"Her son, lives in LA?" I frown in confusion.

"Yeah, he's going to school there." Keith said.

"Why is he so far from his mom?" I look at Nina's son much closer on the screen.

"Scholorship. He got a full ride at UCLA." He says.

"That's good. Maybe we should talk to him." I say.

"Good idea. Let's make some calls." Keith picks up his phone and starts to call people. I was about to take out mine, but Sam walks in.

"Mr. Lopez." Sam speaks.

"Yes?" I turn to look at the boy.

"I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?"

"When we were on vacation, Sugar pulled a gun out on me. She tried to pay me to leave or she's kill Brittany and Mercedes." Sam explains to me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"She was going to kill Britt and Cedes. I didn't want to say nothing because of that. I just needed to keep my sister and wife safe." He says in sadness.

"This is not on you Sam. Where's Sugar now?" Keith asked.

"I haven't seen her ever since she pulled that gun out on me." He said.

"You think she was in on this?" I asked my partner.

"I'll run her record." Keith types on the computer. I get a call from Holly letting me know that she and Sue have found the person who's really behind this. I tell them okay, and type on my computer to find out some more answers.

Quinn's POV

I'm starting to think about all of this. This shit is way out of hand. It pisses me the fuck off because my friends got involved in this shit. I see the doctor come up to me with two files in his hand. Oh fuck man, I hope I get some good news out of this.

"Hi Miss Fabray." Doctor Martin greets me.

"Hi doctor." I greet him politely.

"Um, I have some sad news about your friends." He tells me.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Well, I'll start off with Miss Lopez." He says opening Santana's file.

"Okay." I nod.

"Well, Miss Lopez is doing fine. She was hit hard in the back of the head with a metal object. They did surgery on her so she should be fine in a couple of hours." He reads.

"Okay, that's good." I smile at the news, but his face with into sadness mode when he open Brittany's file.

"Okay, w-what about Brittany?" I asked feeling my tears forming in my eyes.

"Miss Pierce was heavily injured when she was hit by the car. She's lost a large amount of blood, and there's a chance that Brittany could be paralyzed from the waist down. The car hit her nerve in her spine and she's still in surgery. There's a chance that Brittany might not make it due to the amount of injuries she has. I'm sorry Miss Fabray." He pats my shoulder and walks away. I just stand there and cry. Brittany might be dead, this is not good.

"Quinn?" I turn to see Mike standing there with a concern look on his face.

"Hey Mike." I greet him sadly.

"How's Brittany and Santana?" He asked.

"Santana should be waking up soon." I tell him.

"And Britt?" His lip starts to tremble.

"Brittany might now make it Mike, I'm sorry." I feel bad for Mike because Brittany and Alan just came back and he's going to lose his one and only favorite dance partner. I see Mike crying. Tina comes over and holds him tight. I wish someone would hold me, I feel Rachel's arms around me. We all cry, we might lose Brittany. They can't find Alan nowhere and we're scared because Dani is still alive after getting shot in the fucking neck. After another hour I head out to my car and get in it. I start up my car, but something doesn't feel right. I wave it off and set my rear view mirror and I gasp.

"Hello Quinn."

"Aly."


	17. The Aftermath Pt. 2

In Quinn's, Santana's, Alberto's Mike's POV only.

Quinn's POV

I feel the gun on the back of my head, all you can hear is our breathing. I want to know where the hell Aly came from. This bitch is crazy. I'm scared for my life right now.

"Don't say a word Quinn." She hisses pushing the gun closer to my head.

"What do you want?" I ask with an attitude.

"Is Brittany dead?" She asks.

"The fuck if I know, maybe you should ask your little minions." I spit out rolling my eyes at this cray ass bitch.

"I need to know if she's dead, Brittany ruins everything." Aly says to me.

"Brittany makes things right." I say.

"Where's my brother?" She asked me darkly.

"I don't know who the fuck your brother is, not get that gun off of me." I spit out, who does this bitch thinks she is? Angelina Jolie?

"Brittany's going to die Quinn, Santana's mom did a good job driving the car." I hear her chuckle darkly behind me. My daughter is kicking like crazy because she misses Alan, I need to get out of here.

"You want something, what is it?" I spit out venomously.

"Here." She hands me this syringe looking thing filled with clear liquid.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I look at this needle closely.

"Nothing to worry about, you put that in Brittany' IV and she's gone, if not I will personally get rid of all of your friends Q." She says harshly.

"I'm not killing my best friend. I don't betray the people I love." I say throwing the needle to the side.

"Big mistake." She gets out of my car and slams the door shut. I can't believe she wants me to kill my best friend I get out of the car, I'm starting to feel dizzy. I hear the door open its Ryder.

"You okay Quinn? You never came back in." Ryder comes up to me and hugs me.

"Yeah, I just need to rest." I say truthfully, because I really do.

"Let me take you home." He offers.

"Thank you, we can take my car." I hand him the keys.

Alright, Come on Q." He helps me get into the car and drives off to my house.

Santana's POV

I flutter my eyes open slowly trying to figure out where the hell I'm at. All I hear are beeping sounds, and I instantly know that I'm in the hospital. Fuck, what happened to me? I try to close my eyes, but I remember something. Brittany! I jump up quickly and the heart monitor beeps rapidly. The doctor comes rushing in to check on me.

"Are you okay Santana?" He asked putting his flashlight close to my eyes.

"Yeah, where's Brittany and Alan?" I asked moving his hand away from my face.

"Santana, Alan has a chance of surviving, but Brittany doesn't." He says sadly.

"What the fuck you mean she doesn't?" I spit out harshly, you mean to tell me that Brittany is going to die? Tristan will be devastated if he had to find this out.

"She got hurt pretty bad, and if Brittany does survive this, she'll be in a wheelchair probably for the rest of her life." He says writing on the clipboard.

"What? You mean to tell me that Brittany's paralyzed from the waist down?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, the impact of the car damage some nerves in Brittany's spine. I'm very sorry Santana, we've done all we can to help her." He put the clipboard back into the holder.

"I want to see her." I say.

"San.." He trails off, but I stop him. I have to see Brittany, I have to know if she's going to be okay.

"Let me see her. Please." I say throwing the covers off of me.

"Okay, follow me." He helps me out of the bed and leads me down this long hallway. We stop at this door that has staff only on it. "It's bad Santana, so prepare yourself." He opens the door, and holds it open for me. When I walk in, I gasp in shock. Brittany's body looks so lifeless. Her face is cut and bruised up. She has an oxygen tube in her nose and on her mouth. She has an IV in her right hand and a blood pressure monitor on her finger. Her head has a bandage wrapped around it with her left arm in a cast. She also has this huge bandage on her chest, her left leg up in a cast.

"Oh my god." I cry walking over to Brittany, whose body just lifeless. Brittany actually looks dead, her skin is so pale. I can still see some of the blood stains Brittany was spitting out when I was holding her in my arms. I touch her face as I feel the tears flowing down my face.

"I'm sorry Santana, we've tried everything." He says to me in a sad voice.

"I know, I can't lose her." I look over at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." He looks down.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked looking back at him.

"Sure thing, take all the time you need." With that being said he leaves. I turn to look over at Brittany, whose monitor is beeping really slowly. I speak.

"Baby, please wake up. I can't lose you, you just came back into our lives. Don't die on me like this, our son needs you, I need you, and our growing baby needs you. Brittany, I know you can hear me babe, stay with me and I know you can fight this shit, don't let this bitch take you down. Our baby wants you to fight this. I want to be your wife Brittany and have more babies with you. Baby, please don't leave us. Please don't. We love you." I cry laying my head on her chest as I hear the monitor beeping slowly. I don't know how long I've been laying here on Brittany, I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's the doctor. He has this paper in his hands and looks at me with a sad face.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked standing up to look at him. He swallows and sighs. He speaks up.

"Santana, if Brittany doesn't wake up by tomorrow, we're going to have to pull the plugs on her." He says slowly, He has me the paper and I look at it. They ran another test on Brittany and it's not looking so good. No! This is not right!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I spit wiping my tears away, but they keep on coming. I ball up the paper and throw it across the room.

"I'm so sorry Santana, but Brittany's dying you and your friends are going to have to say good-bye to her." He looks over at Brittany's body and sighs sadly.

"I'm not saying good-bye to her. We have a child on the way and Brittany's going to be there, and what makes you think that I won't go all LA Heights on your sorry ass? If you pull my girlfriend's plug, you're going to be pulling your balls out of your ass." I say walking out of the room angrily. I storm down the hallway until I see Aly, walking down the hallway with a gun in her hand. I hide behind the crate, so I can see what she's up to. I hear the door open and I see the doctor walking out.

"Hello doc." Aly hides her gun and puts it into her pocket.

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" He asks politely.

"I need to know where Santana and Brittany are." Aly asks smiling at him, crazy little bitch.

"Ma'am if you're not family, then I can't give you any type of information." The doctor tries to walk away, but Aly takes out a knife and slits his throat open. I gasp quietly. Shit, this bitch is crazy.

"Fucker." Aly drags his body into the janitor's closet. I have to get back to my room, so I take off running down the hall. I keep running until I can't anymore, I make it to my room and I find my phone. I quickly dial my father's number.

Alberto's POV

I hear my phone ring and it's Santana.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Dad, you have to help me. She says in a panic voice. Keith looks over at me and I put Santana on speaker.

"Baby, what's going on?" I asked her typing on my computer.

"Aly's here in the hospital." She cries.

"What? Where?" I asked her putting bullets into my gun.

"She killed the doctor dad, she slit his throat open." She says in a shaky voice, that's the thing about Santana hates when she sees shit like that.

"Please help me." She cries.

"I'm on my way baby. Just stay put." I say putting my vest on.

"I wi…" Santana trails off, I hear her speak. "Shit! What the hell are you doing in here?!" She screams.

"You think I didn't see you Santana?" I hear Aly ask her.

"Dad!" Santana screams.

"Santana!" I yell into the phone.

"Don't even think about Alberto! I have your daughter now, and if you make one sudden move and call your friends for the CIA, her life is over. You're going to do exactly as I say." She says harshly.

"What do you want Aly?" Keith asks her.

"Oh hi Keith." She says with a little bit of chirp into her voice.

"Cut the shit! What do you want?" He asks again.

"Money, and a new identity." She states.

"Bitch please, like that would happen. Looking like a broke ass Jennifer Lawrence." Santana spits. I smile trying not to laugh, and so is Keith. Santana always does that.

"Shut it! I need to escape town." She says.

"You're done Aly, I'm always one step ahead." I say calmly. I have to get to Santana before Aly does something crazy. Keith and I walk down the hallways to find Santana's room.

"Alberto, don't even try it. I know you're looking for me, I see everything." She says.

"Watch the hair!" I hear my daughter say.

"Fine, I'll give you what you need, let her go." I say harshly.

"Fine." I hear a dial tone, we walk down further to see Santana running to me.

"Dad!" She hugs me tightly. Keith hugs her as well, I look up to see Aly walking towards us.

"Hey guys." She greets darkly.

"Santana, go find the Glee kids." I say to her.

"Dad, are you and Keith going to be okay?" She asks in concern.

"Yes, now go." I say looking at Aly.

"Okay." Santana runs off and it's just the three of us standing here in the hallway.

"Now, let's talk some business." Aly says.

"Fine." Keith says as the three of us walk into a room. This is going to be a long talk.

Mike's POV

I'm in the café drinking on some coffee waiting for the doctor to give us more news on Brittany and Santana. The whole Glee gang went into this room to sleep, but it's just me by myself. I was about to go in the room with the Gleeks until I hear Santana.

"Mike!" She runs up to me with tear tracks.

"Santana, what's going on?" I frown at her outfit, she's still wearing her gown.

"Not now, where's everyone?" She asks me desperately.

"Sleeping." I say pointing over to the room.

"What's going on Santana?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aly is here in the hospital and we have to leave now." She says breathing heavily.

"What? Okay, let me wake them up." I was about to wake them up, but Sue and Holly come running in.

"Where's Ryder?" Holly asked looking around for him.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Mike, we have to find him right now." Sue says waking up everyone.

"Why?" Santana ties up her gown.

"Ryder is Aly's younger brother." Sue says placing a file down on the table.

"What?!" I basically yell.


	18. The Aftermath Pt. 3

In Quinn's, Santana's Mike's Keith's POV only.

Mike's POV

"What?!" I basically yell.

"Ryder has been in and out of many mental intuitions because of Aly. Aly planted all of this in his mind, so his sister can get what she wants." Sue reads off of Ryder's file.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We go get Quinn." Santana says grabbing her stuff.

"Mami, where's mama?" Tristan asked pulling on Santana's top.

"Mama is hurt baby, we have to go get Auntie Quinn." Santana picks him and rocks him.

"No! She's not!" Tristan says angrily. This is not right I have to get over to Quinn.

"Honey, don't yell." She rubs his head.

"I want mama." Tristan cries, man I know this sucks.

"I want mama too baby." Santana looks up at me with sad eyes.

"I feel bad about this San, especially for Tristan. I don't know he's going to handle this." I tell her honestly.

"I know, Brittany just came into his life, and I don't want her to go away." Santana says sadly.

"Yeah, I feel you on that." I nod agreeing with her.

"So, now what?" Santana asked looking at me.

"I'll go check on Quinn, you have to stay here Santana to watch over Brittany." I go into the room where Tina is and grab my stuff. Luckily, everyone is still sleep.

"You sure you want to do this Mike?" Santana asked putting Tristan in bed.

"Yeah, I'll be back San." I say leaving the hospital. No one is going to hurt Quinn.

Santana's POV

I walk back to Brittany's room and open the door. I can't believe she's in here, this doesn't make any type of sense. I hold her hand as I just continue to look at her, 20 minutes passes by and I'm in the chair sleeping. I wake up looking around to make sure nothing is wrong, of course Brittany is still in the same shape she was in. I kiss her head and walk out. I head back to where the glee kids are and see that they're all still sleep. I look over at Holly who has Tristan wrap her in her arms sleeping. I get back into my bed and I try to go sleep, but I can't because of Quinn, Alan and Brittany. I look up and see Sue coming back in with coffee.

"Hey." I greet her sitting up.

"Hey there. Coffee?" She hands me a cup.

"Yeah." I take it and sip on it while sitting on the bed.

"How's Brittany?" She asked typing on her computer.

"The same. She hasn't moved." I say to her.

"You know this changed things Santana, Alan is missing, Dani is missing, Brittany's hurt, Quinn is with Ryder, and Aly is here with us. I hope Keith and your father can fix this." Sue says to me.

"Me too. I don't want Tristan to see Brittany like this, it would kill him seeing her all injured and stuff." I look over at my sleeping son.

"Look at this." Sue waves me over. I walk to where she's at and sit down beside her.

"What am I looking at?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Ryder, talking to his sister while you guys were all sleeping in the Cabin. Aly was there the whole time." Sue says shaking her head.

"This is fucking ridiculous. So Ryder had to knock my dad out and then tie himself up in the dark. The timing made sense from when Brittany and I left to go down to the clinic." I tell her.

"It does yes, but also think about how long they've been planning this. Aly wants something from your father, we just got to figure out what it is." Sue throws her cup away.

"What do you think she would want?" I asked being curious.

"Who knows? She's Aly, she tricked Ryder into all of this, and I think she did the same thing to Roger too." Sue says.

"Rachel is blood related to him, I want to know if she could take me to go see him." I say thinking about it.

"We'll ask if you could go see him tomorrow." Sue says.

"So, how long was Ryder locked up?" I asked.

"No telling. Aly did this to him, and she could trick your dad and Keith into something they'll regret." Sue tells me.

"Right, she could be telling them anything." I sigh just thinking about this shit, I wish Brittany would just wake up already.

Keith's POV

I'm with Alberto talking to Aly about her requests. I can't believe she has the nerve to ask us for anything.

"I want to get out of the country with a new Identity. I don't want anyone to find me." Aly says propping her feet up on the table.

"What makes you think we're going to do that for you Aly?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I have my brother on speed dial, if I call or text him, Quinn's dead." Aly smirks putting her phone on the table.

"What about your brother? Is he going with you?" Alberto asks the young girl.

"He's coming too. Don't worry, I'll kill Santana and Brittany before I go." She chuckles darkly.

"You touch Brittany or Santana and I'll fucking kill you little girl." Alberto spits.

"Then make me this deal, I want 3 million dollars by 72 hours. I'll be gone in 3 days, I have to get my friend out of jail." She says popping her gum. I was about to say something until I get a text. I pick up my phone and read it. It's Mike.

"I'm over Quinn's, I got this." – Mike. I show the text to Alberto and he nods.

"Fine, we'll make you your new Identity, and we'll have your money." I say to her.

"Good, then I'll leave your friends out of it." She stands up.

"We're going to find out if you do something stupid." Alberto spits.

"I bet." She rolls her eyes.

"Where's Alan?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"Oh, I'll need more money for you guys to find him." She smirks evilly.

"Fine, how's 10 million?" Alberto asked slamming his hands on the table.

"Fine, here's the address." She write down the address.

"You double cross us and I'll kill your brother Aly." I growl.

"Whatever." She leave the room. I open the door and I see her walking down the hallway, we follow her until we see her leave the hospital. We run to go see Santana and tell her the plan.

Quinn's POV

Ryder is in my kitchen cooking me something, he's been acting weird. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pick it up.

"Don't trust Ryder, he's Aly's brother." – Santana. What?! You've got to be kidding me. I put my phone into my bra. Ryder is the enemy, wow. I look up and see Mike in my window. He put his fingers towards his lips telling me to be quiet.

"Quinn do you like toast?" Ryder asked looking at me.

"Yeah, that's fine." I nod at him. Ryder comes over and puts the food down in front of me. It smells good and I'm starving, but I'm not going to eat this shit.

"You okay?" Ryder asked looking at me.

"Y-yeah, um I'll save this for later. I'm not hungry." I lie to him, because I am, but I'm not getting myself or my baby killed.

"So, uh do you know where Alan is?" Ryder asked.

"No, why?" I asked looking at him.

"I just know you miss him." He says picking up one of my books.

"I bet Aly had something to do with his disappearance." I say looking at him.

"What make you think that?" He puts my book down.

"She's a bitch! She ruins everything." I roll my eyes. Ryder yells dashing towards me and putting his hand around my throat choking me.

"Take that back about my sister you bitch!" Ryder push more pressure on my throat, I'm trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey Ryder!" I hear Mike yell.

"What?!" He turns to look at Mike, and Mike knocks him out with a brick. I start to cough hard.

"You okay Quinn?" He asked me helping me up.

"Yeah." I nod rubbing my throat.

"Come on." He helps me upstairs, so I can change.

"How could this happen?" I sit down on my bed. Mike pulls out a couple of clothes.

"Ryder was sent to a mental institution for being psychotic." Mike puts my clothes on the bed.

"You got the psychotic part right." I hold my belly.

"Quinn, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me change, but stay in the room." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll turn around." Mike turns around.

"Thank you for this." I slip on the clothes, and pack up some of my stuff.

"You ready?" He turns around.

"Yeah." I pull him down the hallway and I see that Ryder is gone.

"Where did he go?" Mike asked.

"Let's get out of here. I go over to my fire place and take out my hidden gun. When Brittany and Alan came back, I bought me a gun.

"Come on Quinn." Mike opens my front door, but he's stab in the neck. I see Ryder look over at me. He runs towards me and stabs me in the shoulder. My gun falls out of my hand, I got reach for it but, Ryder kicks me down. He climbs on top of me punching me in the face. I kneed him in the balls, and go to reach for my gun, but he pulls me back, I managed to grab it, but tries to take it away from me. We're both wresting for the gun, the guns off. I pass out after that.

Santana's POV

I'm driving to Quinn's house to check on her, I have Rachel in the car with me.

"Who are you calling?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"My mom. She's with the CIA. She could help us out." Rachel says.

"Good.' I pull up at Quinn's house and we get out. We see that her door is opened, and we both rush in seeing blood all over the floor.

"Quinn?!" I run around the house trying to find her.

"Quinn, where are you?!" I hear Rachel yell through the house. I continue to run around the house until I see blood leading down to Quinn's basement. Rachel catches up with and sees the same thing.

"San, I don't like this." Rachel says looking down at the blood on the floor.

"Me neither." I open the door and cut on the light. We both head downstairs and see Quinn and Mike.

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel asked running over to them.

"No." Quinn cries.

"Fuck Quinn." I take a towel and put pressure on her wound.

"How's the baby?" Rachel asked helping Mike.

"I don't know. Ryder and I were fighting over my gun." Quinn says putting her gun in her lap.

"Where is he?" I asked finding Quinn's first aid kit.

"Dead. I managed to drag his ass into my kitchen." Quinn winces when I put alcohol on her wound.

"Sorry Q." I say feeling sorry for her.

"Is Mike okay Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I stopped the bleeding, hand me some stitches." Rachel says.

"Here." I hand over the first aid kit to her. Rachel begins to fix up Mike, Rachel did take a medical class in college.

"Come on let's go." I help Quinn as Rachel helps up Mike. We head upstairs and we see Ryder's body in the kitchen with blood coming out of his body. I prop Quinn up against her counter for a second. I reach into his pocket, and take out his phone. I grab Quinn and help her out, as we were walking out of Quinn's house it blows up.

"What the fuck?!" Mike yells. We all look at Quinn's house, it's gone everything in there is gone. Ryder was in there, but that's his fault. We make it to my car, Ryder's chimes.

"Is Quinn dead?" – Aly

"Say yes." Quinn says to me.

"Yes." I send back.

"Good, meet me at the warehouse, I have a plan." She replies.

"I'm sorry sis, I forgot." –Ryder

"It's fine. I know about you being off your meds. It's 4001 S Main Street. I have mom here." She replies.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I say back.

"Good, I love you. We're getting out of here." She says.

"Love you. See you then." – Ryder.

"We have to send your dad to that warehouse." Rachel says.

"No, I'm going." I say.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Quinn asked looking at me.

"No, this bitch is going to pay for what she's done. My son is pissed because Brittany is basically gone Quinn. Alan could be there." I tell her helping her into my car. I get in and start the car up.

"I'm going with you." Mike says holding his neck.

"Mike, you're hurt." I tell him driving back to the hospital.

"I don't care, I'm saving Brittany and Alan." Mike says tiredly.

"Go to sleep." I tell him.

"This bitch thinks I'm dead, she better be lucky I'm fucking pregnant." Quinn spits out angrily.

"Right. Rachel what did your mom say?" I turn to look at her.

"She's on her way. Luckily, she's in Seattle." Rachel leans her head against the window.

"Yeah we are lucky." I say heading towards the hospital. I'm going to end this tonight, if it's the last thing I do...


	19. The Aftermath Pt. 4

No one's POV

Santana pulls up back up at the hospital, they all walk and see everyone is waiting for Brittany to wake up. Santana goes up to her father.

"Pop, any response?" Santana asked her father. Alberto looks at his daughter with a sad face.

"No, she's still the same, they're thinking about pulling the plugs." He said to Santana, who starts to get angry.

"Hell no. They're no pulling the plugs on Brittany, I won't allow it, she just came back into me and Tristan's life, and we're expecting our second child together." Santana hisses walking to Brittany's hospital room, she walks in and sees her blonde lying there all pale looking, Brittany's skin is lighter than what it usually is. Santana sighs and sits down in the chair that's next to her blonde's bed.

Santana pulls the chair up to Brittany's bed, and takes her hands into hers and speaks.

"Baby, please wake up. I need you to stay with me, Tristan needs you, and so does our unborn child. I'm trying to find Alan for you baby, I know he's alive." Santana said looking at Brittany who's breathing slowly.

Santana hears the door open and its Tristan. He walks over to his mother and climbs into her lap.

"Is she going to wake up?" He asked looking at Santana with his sad eyes.

"I don't know baby, she's been out for a while." Santana strokes his soft hair, Tristan lays his head onto his mother's chest.

"Mommy wake up, pwease." Tristan tears up when he sees Brittany not responding to him.

"She hears you baby, we just have to wait for her to wake up." Santana locks her fingers with Brittany's cold paled ones. Tristan takes off his Aquaman ring and slides it onto Brittany's finger.

Tristan hops off Santana's lap and leaves angrily, Santana sighs at her angry son. Santana knows how her little prince feels.

"You better not die on me Brittany." Santana kisses Brittany's lips and leaves the room. Quinn walks up to her.

"Your son is pissed." Quinn chuckles at Santana.

"He has every right to be Q. Brittany just got into his life, and he thinks that Brittany is going to die. He gave her his aquaman ring." Santana tells her blonde friend.

"He's never taken that ring off, he even sleeps with it." Quinn frowns.

"I know, he loves Brittany Quinn. I can't have our son thinking that Brittany is going to die. He's happy that he's going to be a big brother. I love Brittany so much." Santana groans running her hand through her hair.

The elevator dings, and its Shelby. Rachel stands up to hug her mother, who returns the hug back.

"Hey Shelby." Santana greets hugging her.

"Hey, how is she?" Shelby asked as she pulls away from the hug.

"The same, she's not waking up, and if she doesn't they're going to pull the plugs on Brittany." Santana said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I'll stay here and watch Brittany. You guys need to handle Aly." Shelby said to the Latina.

"Thanks. You stay here Quinn, I don't need you getting hurt." Santana places a hand onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay, if you find Alan, you tell him that I love him. Aly better be lucky I'm carrying a baby right now." Quinn walks over to Tristan.

"I'll be back." Santana gives Shelby a small smile. She grabs Mike, and Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked the Latina.

"Look, we're going to find Alan tonight, Aly thinks that Quinn is dead, and she doesn't know that Ryder is. Let's go." Santana was about to leave.

"San." Her father walks up to her.

"Yes?" Santana turns to look at her father.

"We're going with you, you can't fight this alone, you're pregnant too baby girl, and I'll be damned if anything happens to you or my grandbaby." Alberto tells her.

"Okay, let's go." Santana pushes the button for the elevator. Tina kisses Mike, while Mercedes kisses Sam. Tristan and Quinn hugs Santana and Alberto. Shelby hugs Keith and tells them to be careful. They all leave going to handle Aly.

With Brittany (Brittany's dream)

1 year later

Brittany is sitting on the beach with Tristan, Alan, Quinn, Aaliyah, Kayden, and Santana. She's enjoying this, the love of her life, and her two best friends, her daughter, her son her niece. Santana looks over at her wife and smiles. Brittany looks down at her beautiful daughter and smiles down at her.

She looks like the both of them, Aaliyah looks up at Brittany with her mocha eyes and smiles her. Brittany giggles at her baby girl. Aaliyah has her hair, mouth, and ears, while she has Santana's eyes and nose. Alan looks over at the two blondes and laughs a little.

"She's adorable Britt." Alan looks down at his beautiful niece.

"Thank you. Say hi Uncle Alan." Brittany takes Aaliyah's hand and waves at Alan with it.

"Come here baby." Alan takes her and kisses the side of her head. Quinn walks over to her husband and kisses his lips.

"There are children around." Brittany takes some ice out of the cooler and throws it at Quinn.

"Britt!" Quinn squeals. Quinn looks over at the blonde with a smirk. Brittany gets up and runs towards the water with Quinn following her.

"Now, wait a minute Quinn." Brittany tries to step away from the blonde, but Quinn tackles Brittany into the water.

"Gotcha loser." Quinn pulls off Brittany's shorts and runs back onto the beach with them.

"Quinn!" Brittany yells cover up her junk while still in the water. Santana shakes her head at the blondes.

"Can I take my shorts off two mom?" Tristan said untying his shorts.

"No way young man." Santana laughs at her pouting son.

"Your mom doesn't need these." Quinn spins Brittany's shorts over her head.

"I'm going to kill you Quinn!" Brittany yells from the water.

"Quinn give my wife her shorts back." Santana said pulling wine cooler.

"Fine." Quinn walks back over the water, and throws Brittany her shorts. As soon as the blonde slips her shorts on, she runs out of the water heading towards Quinn. Quinn makes a run for it. Brittany catches up with the blonde and picks up throwing her over her shoulder.

"Put me down Pierce." Quinn yells trying to get away from Brittany.

"I'm going to throw your ass into the water, so the fishes can get you." Brittany said going towards the water.

"I will fucking kill you if you do that Brittany!" Quinn sticks her finger into her mouth and then sticks it into Brittany's ear.

"EW!" Brittany drops the blonde wiping out her ear. Quinn runs back over to her husband.

"Your mom and auntie are a mess Kayden." Santana said kissing Kayden's head, Quinn winks at her little girl.

"I agree." Alan smiles, but it fades away when Quinn smacks his head.

"Ha!" Tristan laughs at his uncle.

"Abusing me in front of the kids, not cool baby." Alan chuckles rubbing his head a bit. Brittany looks up and sees a figure looking at her. She walks over to the figure, and sees that their back is turned and blood is dripping down their body.

"Are you okay?" Brittany turns the figure around and it's her mother. Her mother raises up her gun and shoots Brittany killing her.

End of Brittany's dream

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany raises up from her hospital bed. The heart monitor is going crazy. The doctor rushes in and sees the blonde breathing heavily.

"Brittany, you okay?" He walks over to her, but Brittany holds her hand up to stop him.

"Where am I?" Brittany asked the doctor.

"The hospital, you got hurt real bad while you were in Lake Tahoe." He tells Brittany.

"Shit! Where's Santana?" Brittany asked throwing the sheet off of her.

"She's gone to find some woman named Aly." The doctor says.

"Get me out of here." Brittany stands on her own two feet.

"How are you standing?" The doctor asked in shock.

"I don't know. Why?" Brittany asked him.

"Because the impact of the car hit some nerves in your spine Brittany." The doctor said to the blonde.

"How long have I been out?" Brittany asked.

"Like a week or so." He tells Brittany.

"Are you sure my vitals were right, because I feel okay. I mean, I'm sore, but my legs feel fine." The blonde told him.

"I'll be right back." The doctor runs out of the room. Brittany just sits down on the bed, and waits. He comes back in.

"Someone switched your records." The doctor said.

"What?" Brittany frowns.

"I don't know how, but they did. Since you're all better you may go. I'll give you some pain killers." The doctor leaves once again. Brittany slips on her clothes and heads out to the lobby, and sees Tristan laying on Quinn.

"Tristan." Brittany calls out. Tristan sits up and smiles. He runs over to Britany who catches him with ease.

"Hi mommy." Tristan snuggles into her, everyone is shocked that Brittany is awake.

"How did you get up? I thought you were paralyzed." Tina said.

"I was, now where's Santana?" Brittany asked.

"She went with her father to go find Aly. Keith, Mike, and Sam are with her." Rachel said.

Brittany looks over and sees Shelby on the computer. "Hey Shelby." Brittany greets.

"Hi Britt, here." Shelby gives Brittany a gun, and a bulletproof vest.

"Thanks." Brittany slips on the vest, and puts the gun in the holster.

"Britt, you can take my car out front. Be careful. Here's the address." Shelby said handing Brittany her keys.

"Thanks. You guys go home, I got this." Brittany kisses her son's head, and heads for the elevator. Brittany reaches the main lobby, and runs to Shelby's car, she gets in, and drives off to the location.

With Santana and everyone else

They all pull up at the warehouse to find bad guys everywhere. Santana doesn't even know how they're going to get in to kill Aly. Santana turns to her father.

"Now what?" She asked him.

"Aly's got this place surrounded. We can get in through the door over there." Alberto looks through his binoculars.

"Okay, is everybody armed?" Keith asked cocking his gun back.

"Yeah, we're good." Mike says putting on a vest.

"Okay, I'm going to call this in. Hopefully we're done before our team comes. Here everyone takes one." Alberto opens a small case with ear pieces in them. Everyone grabs an ear piece and sticks it in their ear, Alberto closes the box with one ear piece left in it.

"Okay, let's do this." Sam said getting out of the car. Sam, and Mike takes one side, while Santana, her dad, and Keith take another. Santana sees a man sitting in a chair snorting cocaine. She walks up behind him and puts him in a sleeper hold.

"Nice job baby." Alberto said grabbing the keys off of the man's hip, and unlocking the side door. Mike, and Sam follows up right behind them. They finally get into the warehouse, and it's fucking huge. They all see Aly, and her mother putting cocaine in boxes. Keith goes up the steps, and hides behind a box. Alberto nods at Santana.

"Wow, is this what you for a living?" Santana asked coming out of hiding.

"How did you get here?" Aly asked pointing her gun at Santana.

"With this." Santana pulls out Ryder's phone, and throws it towards Aly.

"You killed my brother?" Aly asked angrily.

"It was so easy." Santana.

"I helped." Mike said coming out with his ak-47 in his hands.

"Where's Quinn?" Marcy asked looking at the two teenagers.

"Quinn's at the hospital, did you actually think, I was going to let your brother kill my best friend?" Santana looking at Aly.

"Trust me, with Quinn out of the way it would've been easier. Keith walks further back, and sees a cell door. He peeks in, and it's Alan. He picks pocket the lock, and grabs him.

"You okay Alan?" Keith helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill that bitch." Alan said holding his ribs.

"Let's go." Keith says walking out of the cell with Alan. Keith walks back to Aly and Santana fighting with each other. Mike, Alberto, Sam are fighting off some of Aly's men. Marcy packs up the drugs, and goes into the van. Alan runs down the steps, grabs a gun and shoots the tires. Marcy gets out of the car, and chuckles, She, and Alan starts to fight.

"I don't want to kill you." Alan said fighting with Aly's mom.

"I want to kill you." She tries to roundhouse kick him, but Alan grabs her foot, and flips her over to send her crashing into the table. Marcy is left unconscious.

"You stupid bitch!" Aly pushes Santana off of her, and escapes. Santana runs after. Santana sees no sign of Aly. Santana walks closer to the docks. Aly comes up from behind, and tries to stab Santana, but Santana headbutts her. Aly sweeps Santana making her land hard onto her back. She takes her knife, and tries to stab Santana in the chest, but Santana is trying to prevent her from doing so.

BANG BANG BANG

Aly falls to the side of Santana dead. Santana looks up, and sees Brittany standing there with her gun in hand. Brittany puts her gun away, and runs up to Santana.

"Baby, are you…" Brittany is cut off with a kiss of a lifetime. Santana pulls back, and smiles.

"Finally." The Latina says to her girlfriend. Brittany picks up Santana, helps her to the cops.

"Good work Agent Lopez." His boss shakes his hand.

"Thank you sir." Alberto says.

"Hey, guys." Brittany hugs her friends.

"Britt." Alan jogs up to her, and hugs her. Brittany holds onto her best friend for a minute.

"I thought they killed you." Brittany said pulling away.

"No way, Puck did, and so did Dani. We have to find them next." Alan said.

"Yes, we do, and we will." Keith said shaking his hand.

"Let's go home, I need a bubble bath." Santana said going over to her car. Brittany gets into the car with Santana. They head home to get some sleep. Santana gets a text from Quinn, saying that Tristan is sleeping over her house, and that she'll bring him back in the morning. They walk into their house, and take a long hot bath together. Santana can finally relax now. After their bath Santana, and Brittany lay in bed until they fall asleep.

2:30 A.M.

Brittany hears a noise downstairs, she grabs her gun, and heads down. She peeks into her kitchen, and no one is in there. She hears the noise again, but it's coming from Santana's office. Brittany peeks into the office, and sees someone on her computer.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brittany spits. The figure chuckles.

"Hey Britt." The figure says.

"Pop?' Brittany eyes widen.


	20. Blast From The Past

Brittany's eyes widen. "Pop?" The blonde is shocked seeing her father in her house. What did he want? Why does he look homeless?

Tim smiles. "Hey Britt." Tim clears his throat. Brittany looks at her father with a frown. He looks horrible, he looks like he's been doing drugs and alcohol.

Brittany sighs. "Pop, what's going on?" Brittany asked looking at her father.

Tim looks down. "I didn't know this was your house. I'm sorry." Tim said looking at Brittany with blood shot eyes.

Brittany frowns. "Dad, what did Lori do to you?" Brittany already knows her mother put her father up to this. There's no way her father would break into someone's house like this.

Tim gulps. "No, I got into some trouble, Britt." Tim said to Brittany.

"What kind of trouble?" Brittany crosses her arms staring at her father with a raised brow.

"It doesn't matter. Lori said you had money, and you have a son." Tim said as he starts to shake.

"You're high off crack, aren't you?" Brittany asked as her bottom lips starts to tremble. Never in her life would she ever thought her father would follow her mother's footsteps.

"It's been hard Brittany." Tim said with a growl. Tim has been through some shit ever since he left Lori all those year ago.

Brittany scoffs at her father's attitude. "Get out before I call the cops." Brittany said angrily. Tim nods and leaves Brittany's house. Brittany watches as he crosses the lawn stumbling over his own feet. Brittany shakes her head at her father.

"Britt?" Santana calls out the blonde's name. Santana comes downstairs with her nightgown on. Brittany bottom lip trembles.

Brittany sniffs. "We'll talk in the morning." The blonde said with red eyes.

"Baby..." Santana watches Brittany run upstairs sobbing. "Fuck." Santana follows Brittany upstairs and holds her blonde until she falls asleep.

The next day

Brittany comes downstairs buttoning up her shirt. Brittany can't believe her father tried to rob her house last night, that's the last person she expected to see. Santana looks up from her computer.

"Honey? You alright?" The Latina asked in concern. Brittany has been silent all day, and that's starting to worry Santana.

"My dad was here last night." Brittany said with a cracked voice.

Santana eyes widen. "Wait. Poppa P was here? What was he doing here babe?" Santana asked.

"He was trying to rob us. My mom got him hooked on drugs, and she told him about Tristian." Brittany said angrily.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Is he going to come back?" Santana asked with a worried tone.

Brittany shrugs. "I don't know, but we need to move if he does. I'm not staying here. Puck Dani are still out there." Brittany said pouring her some coffee.

Santana nods. "I'll look for another place. I can't go back to mine." Santana opens the fridge and pulls out some orange juice, since she can't have coffee.

Brittany sips on her coffee. "House hunting today, then?" Brittany asked wrapping her arms around Santana, placing them on her belly.

"Hmm, sounds good. Tahoe didn't go the way I wanted it too." Santana shakes her head.

"I know, maybe I'll just take you, me, Tristan, and our newcomer." Brittany smiles rubbing Santana's flat belly.

"Look, I'm going down to the court house to file for a divorce. I made sure when I married Dani, I didn't sign anything. I need to start working on my new album. I think I should call Timberland." Santana said.

"Yeah, give him a call. I heard he's working on some new stuff with Missy Elliott." Britt said cutting on the stove.

"I know, so are you going to open your own dance shop?" Santana asked Brittany.

Brittany turns to smile at the Latina. "Yeah, I'm thinking about it, baby. I think I should, I'm doing it for little kids. It'll be good to get kids in to dance programs, and out of the street." Brittany said cooking some eggs.

Santana smiles at her girl. "Wow, so like a community dance center?" Santana asked.

"Exactly. It'll be good for Tristan too. Alan wants to help as well. I need to go see him today." Brittany said finishing up breakfast.

"I need to go as well, I know Quinn is having a hard time after what Puck did." Santana rolls her eyes because of her brother.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Puck baby." Brittany said putting plate in front of Santana.

Santana sighs. "It's okay, baby. I have you, and our family. Puck must suffer the consequences." Santana said as she starts to eat her breakfast.

"Well, let's go house hunting, and find somewhere closer to live. Make a family day out of it." Brittany said giving Santana a kiss.

"Sounds good." Santana mumbles against Brittany lips before going back to finish her breakfast.

With Alan

Alan is in the store shopping to cook for him and Quinn. He decided to cook some Vegan food for Quinn. Quinn told him she wanted to try something different so, Alan agreed.

Alan turns a corner, and bumps into another cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A familiar voice said to Alan. Alan looks up to see his ex-girlfriend Karina.

"Karina? What are you doing here?" Alan asked with a frown. He's shocked to know that Karina is here in LA. He'd never thought she would be in a big city like this, she hates big cities.

Karina looks at Alan. "Oh, I'm shopping for my sister. She broke her leg, so I decided to help her out." Karina said.

Alan nods. "How's Malina?" Alan asked nicely. Karina smiles at him.

"She's good. She got a full ride to UCLA, that's why I'm here. You know I'd rather stayed home in Oregon." Karina shrugs.

Alan chuckles. "I know, you never like the city. You were always a small-town girl." Alan said.

Karina laughs a little. "You know me. So how are you doing?" The Brazilian girl asked.

"Okay, I came back from the military, with Brittany. I'm in a relationship with Quinn Fabray. I'm doing wonderful." Alan said with a smile. To be honest he's the happiest he's ever been.

"Wow, that's amazing, Alan. I'm so happy for you. So, what's Brittany been up too, is she still dancing?" Karina asked picking out some crackers.

"Not at the moment, but she wants to get back into it. I told her to go for it." Alan said leaning against his cart.

Karina nods. "I remember going to see them dance back when we were in school. "So, is Santana still singing. Malina has been trying to see if she's making a new album." Karina shakes her head.

"Yeah, she told me she's releasing something soon. I'll let her know, you asked. She said something should be coming out in two weeks. Hey, follow me on Instagram, I'll let you and Malina know when ever Santana starts her tour." Alan said with a smile.

"Sure. Thanks Alan. I'll see you later." Karina waves at him before walking to the next aisle.

Alan smiles as he finishes shopping. Alan pays for everything, and heads back to Quinn. Alan has the biggest smile on his face, he's going home to the girl he's been in love with for a while.

With Quinn

Quinn is sitting in her office working on trying to get a restraining order against Puck, and Dani. Quinn has been through some shit, but not like this. She loves Puck, well loved.

Quinn is pregnant, but she has a lot to think about with her baby being on the way. Does she want Puck around, will she let him be there? What about her relationship she has with Alan?

Quinn is now 6 months pregnant, she doesn't have long until she has her child, but Quinn is thinking of her child, is she really going to leave Puck, at this point. Quinn is so caught up in her thought, she doesn't hear the front door open.

A creak knocks Quinn out of her thoughts. Quinn grabs the bat beside her desk, and heads into the living room. She she's Puck standing there with his back turned.

"What the hell are you doing here, Puck?" Quinn asked with anger in her voice. The nerve of Puck showing up after all of this.

Puck turns to look at Quinn. "I just came to check on you, Quinn? Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Am I okay? What kind of question is that Puck? You almost killed Alan, Dani and Santana's mother almost killed Brittany. Tristian is still hurt that his Uncle tried to kill his mother, and I was dumb enough to get knocked up by you again!" Quinn yells at the top of her lungs.

Puck frowns. "I did it for Santana. Brittany hurt her, Quinn. It's my job to play big brother." Puck crosses his arms.

"Puck, Santana is a grown ass woman, she makes her own decisions without you. You can't tell her what to do, Santana's set for life Puck. Now, I have to file a restraining order against you." Quinn said angry. She's not going to let Puck ruin her life anymore.

"Quinn, we're having another child together, I'm not missing out. That's my child." Puck scolds in anger.

"I don't care, you lost the right when you tried to kill my best friend and boyfriend." Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Boyfriend? You love him? What's so special about Alan, Q?" Puck asked walking towards her.

"He doesn't disrespect me, he never has. I'm about to have another child by you, and you still treat me like dirt. I fell for your tricks again. How dumb of me." Quinn said backing away from Puck.

"He's not going to be in there with my child, Quinn!" Puck grabs her wrist hard, glares at her.

Quinn can smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk. Wow." Quinn said trying to get out of Puck's grip.

Puck takes a swing from his flask, and smiles darkly. "You damn right, bitch. You're going to do as I say." Puck said pushing Quinn on the ground.

"Fuck!" Quinn said as she lands hard on the ground.

"You're mine, you fucking whore." Puck climbs on top of Quinn, he starts to unbutton his pants.

"Get off me!" Quinn yells trying to push Puck off her, before he crushes her child.

"Shut up!" Puck said angrily. He's drunk out of his mind, when Puck gets drunk Quinn knows how he gets.

"Stop!" Quinn yells as she slaps Puck in the face. She glares at the man above her, who glares back down at her.

Puck raises his fist to hit Quinn, but a knee connects to his face before he has a chance to hit her. Puck is out cold. Quinn looks up to see Alan standing there with an angry face.

"You okay, baby?" Alan asked helping Quinn up. Quinn touches his face with her hands.

"Yes, I..., Thank you, baby." Quinn cries into his shoulder. Alan rubs her back, he came just in time.

"Look, I'll throw him out, and I'll take care of you, okay?" Alan said kissing her head.

"Thank you, baby." Quinn wipes her tears as looks down at Puck. Alan picks Puck up, and puts him over his good shoulder. He throws Puck out the house like he's a bag of trash. Alan slams the door, and sends a message to a cop friend of his to come pick Puck up.

"What do you want right now?" Alan asked sitting beside Quinn. Alan wants to make sure his girl is okay.

Quinn looks at him. "Can we just lay here?" Quinn asked cuddling up beside him.

"Anything you want, baby. You know I'm here for you." Alan kisses Quinn's lips, then pulls away.

"I love you, Al." Quinn said running her hand through his hair.

"I love you, too, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I always have." Alan said rubbing his hand down her arm.

 **And sadly that is the end of the book they haven't updated it since then but at least it ended on a pretty good note. That's all for now until the next book see ya then! Bye!**


End file.
